Their Secret Ravel
by V. C. Baskermoth
Summary: While Chon Lin is engaged on her quest for honor and revenge - Lord Rathbone searches for a way out of a very tangled web - Preferably alive. A carefully weaved 'side story' from the movie.
1. Author's Notes

-1[**Summary**: While Chon Lin is engaged on her quest for honor and revenge - Lord Rathbone searches for a way out of a very tangled web - Preferably alive.']

A story of change of heart, an exchange of trust and uncertain endings.

**Their Secret Ravel**

_~A Shanghai Knights Fan Fiction~_

By V. C. Baskermoth

{This was pretty much a one-shot. The idea bubbled around for a short time before I just sat down and wrote it. Reviews are appreciated! Also – for those who have seen the movie: there are a couple of details changed, just for a more historical accuracy for this tale. For those of you who have not yet seen the movie: **SPOILERS**! You've been warned.}

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or any events, which appear in Shanghai Knights.]

[Thanks for the reviews, they have been most helpful, and useful always! Thanks Auburn Red for keeping me motivated in getting the last chapters up. I may have chickened out otherwise.^.~]


	2. Chapter 1

-1**I**

The Forbidden City

Beneath the light of a full moon, Peking glowed beneath a blanket of snow while elegantly sloped rooftops cut into a dark sapphire sky. Quiet as it sat, the city never truly slept. At all hours guards remained on a constant vigil to the temples.

For many weeks they had undergone preparations to carry out an effective raid on the city…

Already the English diplomat to China had his luggage sent to the ship, and already the Forbidden City knew him to be gone. It was not so. Lord Rathbone had lingered discreetly behind, with one more confidential mission to complete before he could return home.

The Boxers lined the walls at their appointed lookouts. A select few kept ready their crossbows on one shoulder and their grappling hooks on the other while many of the other Boxers kept their swords at their sides, ready for whatever needed to be done.

With silent nods to one another, they signaled that the first wall was safe to climb. With their ropes and hooks, the first four scaled the wall and disappeared over the tops of the snowy stonewall. A moment later and the gate would be opened from inside, the imperial guards lying dead at the Boxer's feet.

A large number of boxers were needed, for their steps would be easily tracked for miles afterwards. Among a sea of rebels, they swarmed inside the Forbidden City.

Through the elaborate labyrinth of buildings and gardens he allowed Lieu, head Boxer, to lead the way.

A row of lanterns ahead signified an entrance to a portion of the Forbidden City that no one had been permitted to view, save the very elite guardsmen and the family of the Keeper inside.

Lieu stopped the band and signaled them without a word. Silently they scattered into the shadows, taking immediately to climbing the walls. Alarmed, Rathbone stayed behind in the shade with Lieu, concerned as to what had brought them to a stop. They waited for a long time, looking about through the pillars and exterior hallways that were sheltered with only a rooftop. For long moments, Rathbone could see nothing but his breath on the wind and the occasional flicker of the torchlight that lined the pathway to the temple building.

Finally, a flicker of red and orange crossed the smooth surface of the covered walkway. A large decorative lantern hung by an extended hook, lighting the way ahead for the hooded figure.

Rathbone locked his gaze upon the figure and his eyes narrowed. The figure was walking swiftly from the covered hall and down into the courtyard, toward their destination. A moment of uncertainty passed as he studied the figure… it walked nothing like the old man Lieu had described.

The figure made it's way up the steps, the guards moved to open the door. When the doors were closed, Rathbone moved closer to Lieu and whispered silently, "Is he alone?"

Lieu shook his head, "_His daughter_." He informed in Chinese.

Rathbone nodded, calculating the complication while they waited a moment longer. When it seemed the hooded figure would not be leaving the confines of the building anytime soon, Lieu waved the rooftop Boxers on.

The four Imperial Guards stood dutifully at their task of watching the courtyard at the base and the top of the stairs. Watched as the Boxers stalked along the rooftops and began to lower a rope, rolling their wrists to cause the rope to curl into a twirl until they lowered enough to snag sharply around the guardsmen's necks.

The men gagged, and with the many hands atop the rooftops, the guardsmen were lifted from the ground. The remaining two guardsmen turned from the foot of the stone stairway, only to find spears upon the ground. Puzzled, and before the notion of alarm could set in there came arrows, zipping through the icy air. The first was killed instantly, falling to the ground with a silent thud. The second stared with shock, eyes opened wide as his knees buckled. He fell to the ground as a shadow crept over him. Looking upward, his widened eyes shown with realization.

Lieu glared down, his nostrils flared as he raised his sword high to finish the job.

"_BOXERS_!" The guardsman cried with his last breath before a spray of blood spotted the snow-covered steps.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**II**

The Imperial Seal

Lin stepped silently into the temple. The imperial guards silently closed the doors behind her, shutting out the cold when she cleared the doorway. The room, alight in crimson and ebony, reflected warmly off the polished surface of the floor. Setting the long handle of the lantern into the placement on the wall, she removed her cloak and draped it delicately onto the bar beside the door to dry.

An envelope in her pocket, she overlooked the contents with apprehension. Her father may not wish to show his appreciation for the news…

After preparing hot tea, she lifted the tray and stepped quietly down the decorative hall, the envelope resting beneath the cups. One of the many duties of caring for the seal was to keep it clean, shined and brilliant. Lin had spied upon it before, but it was a rarity. A flash of light peered through the dark archway as she approached. A glimmer like no other diamond could offer held her gaze, and she took the moment to admire the colors it reflected from the lamps. Her father's back to her, yet he paused, his ear being turned toward her approach.

"_You are not permitted to gaze upon the Imperial Seal_." He firmly reminded her.

Lin gasped, averting her eyes immediately, and waited.

With the seal nestled into the red velvet casing, he let the lid down and locked it safely inside. The golden key was replaced around his neck, tucked into the folds of his clothing.

Her father stepped around the archway, greeting his daughter with a silent gesture to have her accompany him at their table nearby. Seeing the tea, he gruffly muttered to himself how warm drinks were such a blessing in bitter weather.

A faint smile set on her lips as she lowered the tray and then herself. With delicacy she poured their drinks, swiping the envelope and dropping it to her lap. Remaining silent as she continued to ponder how to break the news to him, Lin lowered her cup to the table.

"_We've a letter from Wang_…" She said with stifled enthusiasm. The envelope, letter and photograph were dropped carefully upon the table. "_He sends his love_."

Her father peered through his glasses and shook his head at it, refusing to touch it or regard it any further. "_You're brother is dead to me_."

Discouraged, Lin frowned and lifted her tea, averting her eyes from both her father and brother's picture. Wang had left them for America on a quest, never to return. Her father claimed he had abandoned them… angry that his only son would not return to follow in his footsteps. Memories seemed to become bitter, and the mere mention of Wang brought her father into a cold silence each time since.

"_BOXERS_!"

A raised voice muffled through the door, bringing their teacups to lower. Both Lin and her father shot up from their seats.

"_Hide, Lin_!" He ordered and moved from the cushioned seat.

Lin scurried to the archways and climbed up high, lodging herself above and out of sight just in time. The door slammed open and the snow drifted in with an icy wind. Shimmers of blades in the hands of the intruders brought Lin's heart to skip. But it was the sight of the man they made way for that brought her heart to sink.

An English diplomat she had spied on once fearlessly prowled inside, penetrating the building with long strides until he came to the end room where their tea still sat steaming. Spotting this, he seemed to ignore it, and turned then to the second table where the seal's golden box lay. He knelt before it, running a gloved hand along the back of it for any sign of the key.

It was then Lin's father stepped beside him, a thin blade coming to sharply tap beneath the Englishman's chin.

"Not one step further," Came her father's careful order in English.

Slowly, and at her father's command, the Englishman rose to his feet. Much to Lin's discomfort, the man smirked. "The Keeper of the Imperial Seal… Just the man I was looking for."

Sensing danger, and hearing no sign of approaching imperial guards, Lin dropped from the ceiling to break up the boxers at the door.

"A woman?" The man said, sounding quite amused, "My you Chinese _are_ productive."

The Boxers recovered from their surprise and closed in on her. But Lin was ready, she kept them at bay, knocking them down as best she could. She'd learned from the best, she'd learned from her father, her brother, and in her brother's place she had made the most of it… her technique was paying off.

But as she engaged in combat, Rathbone engaged himself in something more tactical. He locked his gaze onto the old man, who held the blade steadily at his throat. Watched as his eyes wavered, straining to keep an eye on him instead of his daughter… And finally the opportunity arose.

The woman let out a cry of pain, and the old man's eyes shifted in her direction. Rathbone acted, pulling aside the sword and grasping the old man's arm painfully, locking him in a hold while he removed an object from his belt.

The old man let out a cry of discomfort at the twist his arm was in, only silencing at the sight of a strange dagger that was being raised up high.

Rathbone stabbed the old man, the dagger thrusting into his side. The Keeper winced, looking to his killer with shock and confusion.

"A gift from an old friend…" Rathbone bitterly announced before taking hold of the chain that lay around the old man's neck.

"Wu Chow…" The old man said, feeling the warmth of blood soaking down his side. Rathbone wrapped his gloved hand around the chain at the Keeper's neck and yanked it off with a triumphant sneer.

Seeing her father collapse, Lin sat up on the cold floor. "Father…" She breathed and pushed herself to her feet. Closing in on Rathbone she instinctively swung her foot into his face, knocking him back hard by the jaw. Rathbone stumbled clumsily and fell to his side, having been knocked dizzy.

Lin quickly huddled over her father, urgently speaking in Chinese. The Boxers flooded in behind her, taking her by her arms and holding her away from the dying man.

Rathbone wiped his lower lip from a trickle of blood. He sneered and rose to stand straight. He regarded her with silence and a mocking smile. But he was no longer amused. Glowering, he returned the favor with a kick to her abdomen. Slipping from the Boxer's grasp, she collided with the floor, knocked into unconsciousness.

Rathbone returned to the golden box, unraveling the golden chain from around his gloved hand to find the dragon key dangling at the end of it. The seal's golden container was opened for only a moment. Seeing it was inside, he locked it away and tucked the key deep into his pocket. The gold box was heavy as he lifted it carefully from the table and nestled it beneath an arm.

The Boxers circled around the remaining two who groaned in pain upon the floor. "Move out." He said to them.

Uncertainty crossed their faces as they looked back to the moaning figure of Lin upon the ground. But, as ordered, they tore from the room and out of the building.

Lin was dazed, her head lulling from side to side before she was struck with the realization of what truly just happened. Gasping, she looked to the doorway as the cloaked figure of Lord Rathbone billowed from the room, followed by the band of rebels.

"_Father_!" She gasped and made her way to him, pulling herself along the smooth surface of the floor. He lay on his side, eyes half closed behind his crooked spectacles, "_Father_…" She whispered, taking his hand to her chin. A gut-wrenching feeling swelled up in her as he reached into his robe and removed a small ebony puzzle box.

"_Give this_… _to your brother_…" Quiet, strained breaths. With effort, he gripped her hand, an attempt to make one last plea, "_The seal_… _you must_… _get it back_."

The sting of tears began to burn her eyes as she watched him and slowly nodded. "_I promise_."


	4. Chapter 3

-1**III**

Return to England

They escaped the Forbidden City as easily as they had invaded it. Riding hard beneath a moonlit sky and across the icy roads and bridges. Over the coarse of four days the band of Boxers escorted Lord Rathbone through Tienstin and then to the harbor. There the schooner waited, bobbing slightly in the winds that gusted through.

Stopping their horses beside the docks, Rathbone swung his leg over and dismounted. Boots crunched into the snow and slush, and he felt the ache of a long ride in his lower back. Ignoring it for the time being, he turned and untied the golden box from the saddle, sensing the horse was glad to be rid of the extra weight.

Tucking it beneath his arm, he turned to face Lieu, who approached him with caution.

"Why di' we not kill the girl?" He asked in horrid English.

Sensing something disquieting, Rathbone briefly turned his eyes to the Boxers far behind Lieu. They looked on with distractingly curious gazes as they moved to the task of boarding the schooner.

"Are you afraid of a woman?"

Lieu shook his head.

"She's no more a threat once we're on that ship." Spoken with confidence as he allowed another approaching Boxer to take the reigns of the horses. "Is… it on the ship?"

Lieu nodded, "Yes."

Apprehensive, he nodded and moved to make his way up the flimsy ramp. The tiger roared and bellowed from the lower cabins, and Rathbone paused on the deck, turning to the Boxers as they began to ready the sails and raise the anchor.

"Lieu," Lieu appeared at the command, "Have they started yet?"

Lieu nodded, "Yes, today."

"Very good." Was all Rathbone would comment on before climbing below deck to settle the seal into his cabin.

It was a small room, cluttered and crowded by the little luggage he had brought with him. The seal was set atop the dressing table. Taking the dressing chair, he seated himself and began the small task of fixing the chain that held the key. It was going to be a long voyage, and he needed that key to stay safely hidden from any Boxers who may feel tempted to steal a look or the Imperial Seal itself.

Only fifteen minutes passed before Rathbone cursed under his breath. The chain was yanked roughly out from the key and dropped to the table. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his lapels, he slipped the key into his vest pocket and refastened the buttons.

Nausea began to settle into the pit of his stomach, and he rose from his seat. The numbness from the coldness outside was beginning to thaw out, along with the sickness of what he had done hours earlier. It had seemed so unreal… the hypnotizing glow of a full moon followed by the enticing crimson light of the temple's room. The events that unfolded began to replay in his mind as he looked down to the broken chain on the tabletop.

A light snort as he shook his head at himself for even second guessing it. The old man would probably live… he was certain of it. Besides, Wu Chow never specified who was to die or live… With some new resolve, Rathbone confidently reminded himself that if Wu Chow was unhappy with the results then it was a mistake on Wu Chow's part.

Although leaving witnesses never settled well with him, he'd become certain that with the twenty something white diplomats residing near the Forbidden City, and the hundreds of other Englishmen in Peking, and the fact he had not once been introduced to either the Keeper or his daughter, he was safe. As rumors have it, he left a week ago… Alibis were abundant when you had nearly inexhaustible wealth.

Nervousness or seasickness washed through him once more. Swooning, he pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, urging it away before he turned on his heel and left his cabin behind. A violet glow shined down from the deck and he stepped out into the crisp ocean air. Dawn was approaching, setting a gentle hue of violet and blue over the harbor they left behind. Gray and purple land fading out into the morning mist.

Something moved along the line of the docks. Stepping to the edge of the deck, he narrowed his eyes upon the figure on horseback. Turning around, he waved for the crewmember to hand him a set of binoculars. Quickly focusing them upon the dockside, he found himself looking into a pair of dark and determined eyes. The Keeper's daughter looked on, gripping the reigns with frustration, knowing she had missed the last ship out.

Overtaken with disbelief, Rathbone lowered the binoculars and shook his head, a stifled laugh under his breath. Raising them once again, he literally caught the tail end of a galloping horse as it rode out of sight.

Lieu, seeing Rathbone near a subtle snicker, stepped up beside him, looking quizzically. "What…?"

Handing Lieu the binoculars, "Nothing." He said, smirking again as he turned to patrol the deck. "Nothing."

For many weeks they sailed with the tiger, a gift from Emperor of China to the Queen of England. It was a tamed creature, docile and lazy… However by the end of the voyage, the animal had transformed into a horrible beast of claws and teeth. Presenting the creature any other way would be unfitting for what Rathbone planned…

A ferocious gift to Her Majesty, a symbol of Chinese warfare and strength, in honour of Victoria's fifty prosperous years on the thrown would undoubtedly make a few old men scratch their heads. However, once the rebellion in China would begin, and the people would appear unhappy with their Emperor bringing in outsiders to interfere with their old world, surely the rest of the world would begin questioning the changes in both China and England.

Wu Chow had always expressed an indifference to outsiders. He had adopted well the gentlemanly habits of the English. He spoke their language quite well, even if not perfect… but since he was young he had lived in the shadow of The Boy Emperor. Being the bastard brother of the Emperor, Wu Chow had resided in the palace. But his life among luxury had proved to be more a cruel tease than the real respect he felt he had the right to.

He watched as his baby brother played with the Imperial Seal. The Seal was a symbol of Imperial power… a power that Wu Chow believed belonged to him instead.

Wu Chow lurked outside the Forbidden City. He still had devoted followers within the walls, keeping him updated on the happenings inside the palace. After prying into the private lives of the English diplomats, Wu Chow had pinpointed Lord Rathbone.

He approached the man with caution, first bringing about casual conversation. Lord Rathbone seemed impressed by his knowledge of English culture and language, and welcomed him into his company, all the while expressing his own curiosities about the side of China that the Emperor and the Dowager Empress seemed rather skiddish of mentioning.

Boxers, a topic much avoided in court and even more frowned upon for inquiring. Wu Chow had satisfied Rathbone's curiosity of them, even introducing him to a few. Their first meeting had not gone smoothly. The Boxers were quite aggitated at Rathbone's arrival into their midsts, even threatening to kill Wu Chow and send the Englishman back to Peking in a box. But Wu Chow managed to gain their ear.

"_He has influence_!" He argued in Chinese, and Lieu helped silence the rest of the rebels. "_His Lordship has the ear of Queen Victoria and the Emperor_…"

The Boxers were listening.

Rathbone tried to supress his alarm, and pulled Wu Chow aside. "_What_ are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have influence." He translated for him.

"I mean, why are you telling them this?"

Wu Chow looked to him carefully, "Would you rather me tell them you're unwilling to help in their cause after stepping into their camp? I do not think you would return to your beloved England to see another, what you call, Christmas."

Rathbone took a moment to think it over and released Wu Chow's arm, nodding his approval.

Turning to the Boxers, Wu Chow spoke again, "He's agreed to help pull the English out of China."

"_How_?" Lieu asked, skeptically crossing his arms.

Wu Chow grinned impishly, "By taking the Imperial Seal."

A buzz of voices roared up around the campsite. "Impossible!" Lieu argued.

"Improbable."

After telling the Boxers of the followers inside the palace and his relation to the Emperor, they soon vowed their loyalty to him if he could lead China into an age without outside influence.

Naturally the Boxers expressed worry over Lord Rathbone's involvement, asking what he was to gain from it. Wu Chow turned to regard his new associate with a thoughtful glare before he smiled back to Lieu. "He gets the English crown: complete control – absolute influence. That will insure both England and China's solitary safety."

Rathbone was taken aback. The crown? He had remained silent thorughout the entire ordeal, only speaking when Wu Chow was secretly returning him to the Forbidden City after nightfall.

"The crown." He repeated with disbelief, "You do realize that for me to inherit the throne there would need to be something enormouse to rid off the nine other heirs who are lined up before I."

Wu Chow continued to grin as he dismounted. "I realize that."

He waited a moment before dismounting next. "And you really expect no one will suspect that I'm involved in this plan."

"Yes."

Rathbone gave an exhasperated laugh, "You've been scheming all this up for some time haven't you?"

"Yes." He quipped, turning to Rathbone outside the stables. "You can take your horse from here alone I assume?"

"How would you actually plan this?"

"I knew you would not be wholly disgusted." Pausing a moment to reconsider, Wu Chow finally gave in, "If you happen to be missed in the crossfire you will be regarded as a hero and welcomed with open arms as the new king. And I, after the Emperor and Dowager Empress are proven to be poison to China, will be praised at my timely arrival to save China from a downfall. Treaties between us, peacefulness and our worlds belong to us. No repeat of the Opium Wars. No worry about what damage the Dowager Empress of Queen Victoria may cause for our future. Do you really prefer living in the shadow of a woman…?"

Falling silent, Rathbone looked to the darkened ground. The crown. The power that one was capable of… he could restore power to England through whatever means he knew to be necessary, to have the final word…

Finally he looked up to Wu Chow, who had been waiting, watching him like some panther. "What would you have me do in turn?"

His grin broadened, "The Seal of course."


	5. Chapter 4

**IV**

London Hospitality

She shivered at the memory… what she had left behind. She did not take immediate flight after the murderers, the rebels. By her father's side as their doctor tended to him… but the wound that should not have been fatal was.

"_Poison_," The doctor said with regret.

Lin was left to the horror of watching her father slowly succumb to the pain of the poison in his system, and the slow bleeding from his wound. His last words, repeated again and again in her head. "_S-stop_… _them_…" He had said, crushing her hand in his own as he struggled against the inevitable. Finally, when the sun rose he ceased of all movement. Prying her hand from his, she swore again through her tears that she would set things right.

The Imperial Guards had requested she see the Dowager Empress immediately in her court for a full assessment of the situation, but Lin argued that the Boxer's trail was growing colder. The insisted, and when they left her alone to freshen up to visit the Dowager Empress, she snuck out to the palace stables. Fleeing the Forbidden City, she wasted no time, taking shortcuts over the lands where the roads would bend. She had caught up well, catching the sails in the distance as she finally reached them on the fourth day. But as she crossed the rise of the coast, her heart dropped. The schooner carrying both the rebels and the murderous Englishman had already left port. She rode, nonetheless, to the dock… but she knew the water was too cold to swim and the schooner far too swift to chase.

Left with dispair, she fell into sobs at the dockside. An old fisherman took pity on her, and he and his wife took her in for a day utnil the next ship arrived. Only then was she renewed with hope and determination to hunt down her father's killer.

Someone called from the deck above. Lin was roused from her daydream, scurrying to her feet to make her way to the deck. Pushing her way through the crowd of English passengers, she found her way to the edge and caught sight of gray docks and frosted rooftops. It wasn't the most spectacular sight, nor was it close to the prettiness of the white shores of the ocean coast… but the Thames certainly had it's own flavor.

_England_. Rathbone thought, looking upward through his frosted window. It was good to be home in London, beneath the mucky sky and the filthy streets below. Though it hardly held the fragrance of blossoms and spices like China, it had its own familiar aroma of chimney smoke, and with the season, cider.

Letting the curtain drap back to cover the window, he turned to the rest of his study. His steps muffled by the thick carpet, he paced, conjuring and perfecting the last of his speech for Parliament. Leaning over his desk, he scribbled the last note onto his paper and crossed out the previous section.

Dropping the pen to the desk, he rubbed his hands together and then clasped them behind his back. Something still nagged him, gnawing at the back of his mind. Pacing slowly upon the carpet, he closed his eyes, allowing the source of his troubles to bring an image.

She had followed them all the way to the harbor. She would likely follow him all the way to England… But the girl could not have known who he was, he was certain. Or was he so certain? He stopped pacing, frowning at himself as he realized he was thinking too much on it. With all of England for her to search, and being supressed by her nationality and leniage, he should not have had anything to worry about. But it stuck to his mind like flypaper… and he wondered where she was.

Lin had little with her: a small bag and a roll of a blanket upon her back. She walked down the roped ramp into the crowded dock below, nervous as there fell a few strange glances her direction. People pushed, people shouted, people waved their arms up high. The thickness of the crowd's airspace brought her to cough and gag, and when she hit a cloud of cigar smoke it had been the last straw. The man bellowed out a deep chuckle, and the smoke poured from his brown teeth before her, his arms lifted, widespread to greet the man who walked behind her. The smell from under his arms was worse. Lin clasped a hand over her mouth and nose and dropped to the floor, crawling her way out of the crowd and onto a more desolate portion of the docks.

She looked back to the dissipating crowd as they took their friends and loved ones from the docks with rosy, merry cheeks. Taking her first breath of fresher air, she stifled a hiccup of sobs, wondering if Wang would receive her letter anytime soon … Or if ever.

Taking her single bag and blanket, she pressed on down the street, attempting to ignore the awkward and curious glances toward her. She turned down a less crowded street… or she thought it was.

The alley was darker, and for a moment she stopped there, taking in her surroundings as she leaned against the wall, looping her thumbs beneath the bag on her shoulder. A ruckus caused her to look down the alley in time to see a cat digging into a knocked over trash bin.

Sighing, Lin pressed on, journeying down the alley in silence.

"Pleasant morning for a tour of Lud's town, isn't it?" A croaky voice called.

Lin didn't stop walking, keeping her face forward and her back to the voice. But the voice followed, growing closer to her ear. "Care for a tour?"

She frowned, casting a side-glance to the man and his yellow smile before pushing his hand away from her face and continued walking.

He tipped his top hat and scratched his rugged gray beard. "I'll give you a discount if you do something for me…" He appeared on her other shoulder, grinning ear to ear before a foul breath poured out from his mouth, "Come on, love. I don't want to play nasty." A small blade snapped out, shimmering against the light before her eyes.

Lin jumped to a standstill. Lin had enough. Without anymore warning, she turned and slammed the ball of her palm into his jaw. He hit the floor with an, "_Oof_!"

Knocked silly, he rocked on his backside until his eyes straightened. But Lin had vanished.

"I'll get you… wait and see." He gruffly vowed, holding his jaw.


	6. Chapter 5

-1**V**

The House of Lords

"First order of business My Lords," The Lord Great Chamberlain boomed throughout the chamber, silencing the buzz of voices that filled the room. "Is a report from our esteemed friend Lord Rathbone, who recently returned from a diplomatic mission to China."

Lord Rathbone rose from his seat, straightening the lapels of his always immaculate, black suit. He stepped down to the center of the auditorium. Confidence and clarity rang in his voice as he addressed them, in an attempt to break the news gently and without an overdramatic tone. The words, he knew, would be enough on their own.

"My fellow Lords." He started, "I'm afraid I bring disturbing news from the Orient. The Opium Wars have ravaged the lands and the Emperor's enemies are organizing. The most vicious are the Boxers. A band of godless rebels who murder without discretion." The house became unsettled with the murmur of nervous voices. Rathbone dropped the confident note to a dire tone, "China is _not_ well."

While the house was swept into another murmuring buzz, Rathbone waved to the doormen, who moved quickly to open the doors. A deep roar thundered through the auditorium as a cage was rolled into sight. What had once been a tamed tiger now swiped and hissed most ferociously to those who carefully pulled it inside.

Voices arose in alarm and many stood from their seats.

"What the devil!" "Is he mad?" "What on Earth?" The voices rang down like music to his ears… it was proving much easier than he had anticipated. The old men were shaken, startled and anxious… even if to just have the tiger removed from their sight.

"Given to Her Majesty Queen Victoria by the Emperor Keung Hsu in recognition of the fifty glorious years on the throne." Fifty years too long, as far as he was concerned… the thought would remain unspoken, but his contempt was soon directed toward the tiger. "Long live the Queen."

The tiger swiped one last time before they finally rolled it back out. Rathbone turned again to the house, "I apologize for the dramatic display… but as it was presented to me, I've presented it to you. That concludes my report, and I must apologize again for not returning with better news."

Returning to his seat, he took a long, quiet breath, sitting out the rest of the meeting. When it was adjourned, the Lords rose from their seats, gathering their cases and coats at the entrance. The halls were flooded with the voices of old men, befuddled and uncertain.

Rathbone took his time, adjusting his coat and hat before he began a slow step down the hall… any moment he knew the most meddlesome of them all would come wandering up for off-the-record answers.

"Nelson!" He called from behind.

Rathbone smirked, turning to greet the man with a friendly smile. "John Gilroy. It's been a while."

Quietly the man nodded, "…Yes, it has. What was all that… hubbub about? I mean, why drag that vicious beast in here?"

Rathbone lowered his eyes and nodded, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than I would like to admit. Naturally, I would not have brought the animal near here at all. I'd have it straight to the zoo if it were not my only decision. However, I'll not lower myself to the level of a snitch and give anyone names for haggle target practice."

Gilroy broke his serious disposition and relaxed, a faint nod. "I understand. Was it really so unnerving there? You look so… drained now."

Rathbone's brows rose with mild surprise. "Do I?" He hadn't thought about it. But his nights had been less than sound for sleep. Walking with Gilroy, they stepped down the hall and toward the exit, "To be honest Gilroy – and this is clearly off the record-," Knowing he had the man's full attention now, he continued, "I feel comfortable in expressing to you that I sensed a threat long before the tiger was revealed to me. Don't jump to ideas just yet, no, I was treated very well – considering. It was the fact that everyone is a nervous wreck there that caused little for a feeling of security."

Gilroy sighed, nodding, "I think I understand. Well, you can trust me that this will go no further."

The two stepped out into the dismal overcast outdoors of London. Unfolding their umbrellas, they shook hands.

"Nelson," He said with a nod and turned to make his way home… or more likely to spread the news. Rathbone watched Gilroy step down toward the street. Gilroy could never keep a secret… even his own.


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

The Conniving Accomplice

Umbrella in hand, he stepped down to the street next, locating his provate coach on the other side as it stirred to move closer to the curb. The driver hopped down from his perch, quickly pulling the door, allowing his master inside, and then dutifully closed it.

Nelson crawled into the darkened space of the carriage, folding his umbrella and leaning it on the seat beside him self. A sudden movement brought him to start, nearly jumping right out of his skin.

"God!" He gasped, finding himself looking face to face with Wu Chow.

An impish looking man in gentleman's clothing, Wu Chow draped his hands across the handle of his silver cane with unedning patience.

Rathbone grit his teeth with aggitation, not liking the idea of being startled… particularly by a man of such underhanded character. "Do you have any notion what would happen if we were to be seen together?" He snapped.

Wu Chow remained calm, smug and proud as ever, as any Chinaman of remote noble breeding had the right to be. Rathbone withheld an obvious sneer at his dislike toward the man. He couldn't understand what Wu Chow had to be so smug over… excpept perhaps sneaking expertly up on him. Being exiled by your baby brother over a trinket and joining with rebels hardly seemed worthy of smug exterior.

"Since you have returned I have yet to lay eyes on the seal."

Pursing his lips to the side, Rathbone studied his companion. He knew the question would arise sooner or later. Although being a known collector of artifacts, carrying around a 'trinket' such as the seal was hardly safe.

"I'm hosting a Jubilee Ball at my country estate soon. Be in the stables at midnight, on that night and you will see your seal." Sensing Wu Chow was waiting for something more, Rathbone lifted his briefcase to his lap and opened it. Producing the sheathed dagger, he handed over with some grimace. "As requested. A token of my esteem."

Wu Chow took up the dagger, balancing his cane against his knee as he unsheathed the weapon. Dried blood stained the creavices of the decorative blade, bringing a malicious grin to slither to his face. The gears in his head were turning, his eyes dancing with imagination as he looked over the blade.

"I wonder…" He said thoughtfully, unable to unlock his gaze from the blade, "Did the old man scream?"

Rathbone felt heated wave rise inside, making him both ill and tense. Wu Chow had already lured him into a Boxer camp under false pretenses, Rathbone could not imagine what other secrets the man was witholding. All the while Wu Chow acted as though they were equal in partnership… Rathbone said nothing, but instead raised his umbrella to knock firmly on the rooftop. The coach moved to a rocky stop. Wu Chow looked up from the blade, his eyes narrowing with some unspoken thought.

"This is where you get out." He said in a firm and bitter tone.

Courteously Wu Chow sheathed the dagger and tucked it into his waistcoat before gathering his cane and bowler and climbed out. A chilled drizzle of an early spring misted down from outside. Before the door was closed, he turned to face Rathbone who remained seated in his carriage. "I hope there will be more trust between us when I am Emperor and you are the new king."

Rathbone remained silent, biting his tongue from the many snide remarks that threatened to escape. However, a sour expression could not be stopped from surfacing. He reached out and pulled the door closed, shutting out the damp weather and the knowing expression of Wu Chow. The carriage jerked into movement. Rathbone thought of the grin upon Wu Chow's face. It brought a violent shiver down his spine and he cursed under his breath, knowing something was not as it seemed… and yet he could not put a finger on it.

One thought remained clear… Trusting Wu Chow was as likely as Big Ben flying through mid air to land in Hong Kong… Impossible.


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

Cut Down

Gilroy had called on Rathbone the first day of warmer weather. Spring had arrived, and so had the invitations. The soiree, which Rathbone had been planning since his return to England, was still in preparation, but the event was better off being announced sooner than later. Edinburge was a long way for most to travel, and accomidations in the country would need to be given time to be arranged by those who would attend the Jubilee Ball.

Rathbone adjusted the blue cravat beneath his chin, frowning at his reflection as he struggled to straighten it. Hearing the clopping of hooves outside the window, he knew that Gilroy had finally arrived. A night at the Opera with old friends promised some means of distraction to rest his mind of all things else. But his frusteration was heightened… not by the cravat, but by his hair.

With a pocket comb, he pushed it back…only to have it spike out again. It seemed the more fursterated he got the worse it looked. Finally he resorted to dunking his head into the basin and combed it back with macassre oil. It had a foreign scent, but not an unpleasant one… he would simply need to watch himself and make certain his hair would not touch anything, else it be ruined.

A gentle knock sounded upon his door.

"Lord Gilroy has arrived, sir." The maid announced through the door.

"A moment." He called through the door and reached for his evening coat. Brushing it off and smoothing it out, he lifted the pocketwatch from the dressing table, and the dragon key beside it. Both were tucked safely into his waistcoat before he stepped out into the hall.

"Sir?" The maid called from behind.

"What Agatha."

"We've some strange goings on here, sir. I've just took inventory and nothing is missing… except some… personal affects of the household staff."

Rathbone was haulted by curiosity. "Whatever is missing?"

Agatha's cheeks flushed, "Well, sir… underthings." Her eyes darted left, then right before she whispered with utmost secrecy not to be overheard, "Knickers. Sir, we thought it very odd indeed…"

Intrigued and surprised, his brows raised high. "Have Miles investigate then."

"Very good, sir!" She squeaked and curtsied and then hobbled on her way.

Down the thickly carpetted stairs he went, catching the faint murmer of voices in the parlor.

"Well, that's what I told him."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I said, 'now look here Clancy!' I said that,"

"Yes, you …said that already."

"Well, as I said, I said, 'not look here Clancy! You can't just parade around in a striped, purple suit with your wrists rolling about, quoting Oscar Wilde and think no one will think nothing of it.' And do you know what he said?"

"No, what?"

"He said, 'by Jove, Gilroy, what on Earth do you think I am? Imbecillic? I know exactly what I look like, and I always look how I wish to appear!'"

"Unbelievable!"

"Yes, quite queer."

"Quite."

"Ah! Nelson," Gilroy rose from his chair, cigar in hand, "I say – that is a fine cravat."

Harold rose from his chair next, overlooking the cravat Gilroy pointed to, "A bit uneven, but it could do."

Rathbone scoffed, "At least I have one."

Harold cotninued an indifference attitude, "I simply haven't put mine on yet."

Gilroy chuckled, "He flicked an amber onto it and burned a hole right through on the way here."

Harold shot a glare to Gilroy, "Can't you ever hold your tongue?"

Rathbone pulled his watch from his waistcoat and sighed, "We're running short on time. You can borrow one of mine then…"

"Thank you. I'll put it on on the way."

Gilroy snickered as Rathbone stepped out of the parlour and back up the stairs. When he was certain Rathbone was out of hearing, he turned to Harold and whispered, "Well, lets see how long that oil he's caked in his hair will hold up!"

"I bet you a shiling he makes it through the intermission."

"Done!"

After Rathbone fetched Harold the cravat and the three crawled into Gilroy's coach, Gilroy set to his rambling once again.

"Good Lord. Nelson, do you still only have those things washed by those… Chinese?"

Rathbone forced as much a laugh as he could, "You make it sound like a crime."

"Well it should be."

Harold looked up from his task of pinning the borrowed cravat, "Why so, Gilroy?"

"Because it reeks of their soaps. I much prefer English soaps. You know! Nelson, you should really find yourself a wife. Someone who knows her silks and soaps, and certainly someone who can tame that ridiculous hair of yours."

Harold's stony face cracked a small grin as he smoothed down his tie and looked to Rathbone, who was oddly silent. "Nelson, are you listening?"

"I heard you both." He sighed, adjusting the fit of his top hat. "I would much prefer if you both stayed clear out of my business. I'm in no mood for it tonight."

"Why ever not?" Gilroy asked with befuddlement.

Impatiently, Rathbone rolled his eyes, "Because, Gilroy, if I ever suddenly have the desire for matramony I'll do my own hunting."

"Hunting," Harold chuckled and looked to Gilroy, "He makes it sound like a task!"

"Or a game." Gilroy noted thoughtfully. "Nelson, in all seriousness. My wife's speaking of nothing else, and she is hoping to bring along some of her own cousins to your Jubilee Ball. I know you are wary of things, but as a friend I felt inclined to warn you."

Harold snorted, "Gilroy, we know the only reason why you're telling him is because you know nothing of secrecy."

"True. But that is beside the point… In all the years I've known you," He said to Rathbone, "Not once have I heard you speak of your thoughts or time of the fairer sex."

Rathbone shook his head, "Gilroy, that may be because the fact of the matter is there is nothing worth telling. I find it a boring subject."

"What?" He blinked, "I'm not comprehending. What's not interesting about a bound waist and a bustle?"

Harold thought on it a moment as well, piping in his thoughts, "Yes, now that you mention it. Nelson, what's so bad? Are you…" He gasped, "You're not in the same barrel as Clancy and Oscar Wilde are you?"

Gilroy's eyes widened as he looked from Harold to Rathbone, jaw unhinged.

Rathbone was appauled, scoffing as obviously as he possibly could, "That would be the first thing for you to think of, Harold. No, I simply find … English women boring. They're dull and docile without a single natural thing about them. Each one is the same mold as the next… common. If you both must know, I've known my fair share of women to know what I'm talking about."

"So then…" Gilroy's eyes narrowed, looking skyward to the ceiling of the carriage, "If I'm to, lets say, inform my wife of what sorts of… what would I say?"

Silently, Rathbone pursed his lips, glaring to his friend who seated across from him. After a long beat, he finally spoke. "You say nothing. It's my concern, if I choose to be so concerned about it."

"What about your legacy? Who will take on your title? You're the soul surviving member of the Rathbone line!"

"I know that!"

Harold yawned, "Perhaps he has stayed in China for too long…"

"Nonsense," Gilroy spat at Harold, "Everyone knows Chinese women are delicate blossoms who cater to a man at every need, whensoever. No, that sounds far too boring for our friend here. He obviously wants a… dare I say it? Vixen!"

The carriage finally came to a slow stop as Harold gave into a hard laugh. Rathbone offered a mocking smile to Gilroy, "Congradulations Gilroy. You've stooped to a level of conversation all on your own, which I do not want any part in. Now if you will care to drop the subject until the end of tonights performance?"

Gilroy crossed his heart and stepped from the carriage as the door was opened. Harold and Rathbone followed suit, stepping into the London Opera House.

The lights slowly rose and the theatre exploded into a long applause. Finally the audience stood from their seats, taking an intermission of twenty minutes.

A pale light flooded from behind as the heavy drapes were pulled back. A valet stepped forward, extending a small envelope to Rathbone as he stood from his seat. Tipping the boy, he turned the card over, finding no inscription.

"From someone _interesting_ I hope?" Gilroy asked with a wide jesting grin.

Rathbone lifted a brow as he turned his back to his friends to open it in privacy. A small card slid out from the envelope, and he read the inscription with puzzlement.

'A special delivery waits for you at the gate.'

"I'll not be long." Rathbone said absently, tucking the card and envelope into his coat pocket. His cloak and hat were plucked from his seat before he dashed out with hastey steps.

"How rude." Gilroy said.

"You or he?" Harold countered, "You know, it's his message… his business. You really should lay off him."

Tying the cloak around his neck and placing his hat over his oiled hair, Rathbone stepped out into the crisp cold night. The damp streets glimmered below the gaslight, blinking as the passers by and carriages scrambled oderlessly about. He stayed besides the building, stalking along the wall as he looked sharply about. Wu Chow, he expected would arrive any moment. Setting his eyes across the street, he squinted his gaze in an attempt to focus on the faces there. Suddenly Wu Chow's voice broke out beside him, bringing him to jump and turn.

"I've always enjoyed the opera."

Lurking in the shadows, a lit cigar pinned between his fingers, the Chinaman grinned again at having startled him.

"There were so many things you could get away with while everyone's eyes were on the stage."

Unamused, Rathbone collected himself, lips pursed to the side. "You have a lot of nerve coming here at a time like this!" He hissed, stepping into the shadow of the wall as well, "What do you want?"

"I've come to give you the bill." Wu Chow pinned the cigar between his large teetch and reached into his coat pocket. A large fold of paper was then handed to Rathbone, who quickly tucked it into his pocket without a single glance. "The fireworks arrived yesterday. We've conjured blue fireworks this year, which should provide a useful distraction. I doubt anyone in London has seen blue sparks before."

"Yes, that's all very well indeed. Now can you go?"

But Wu Chow did not move. Instead he exhaled, the smoke clouding out from the shadow as he eyed Rathbone with caution. "You had all the time in the world. Why did you let the girl live?"

Frowning, he replied, "Is it really so important to murder a woman? The girl has no power."

"She saw your face."

"And knows not who I am."

"So you say." Wu Chow shrugged, "The old man is dead. I suppose that's all that matters."

The tone in his voice brought Rathbone to eye him carefully as he stepped from the shadow, "I didn't exactly stay long enough to see his last breath."

"You should have. I hear a last breath by poison is the most rewarding when it is your own brew." Wu Chow turned, pretending to be mildly surprised by Rathbone's confusion. "I'm sorry. I thought I told you I'd poisoned the blade when I handed it to you. My apologies if I forgot to say so."

Rathbone stared at him, his mouth hanging open as Wu Chow bowed respectfully and turned to walk away…grinning ear to ear. Wu Chow vanished into the crowded streets on the other side of the cobblestone drive, leaving Rathbone in a state of quiet shock.

His footing swayed as his back hit the wall of the opera house. His eyes lowered to the filth upon the ground as he absorbed the new knowledge. Feeling absolutely numb, he tightly sealed his lips. A man stepped from the opera house and rang a bell loudly.

"Intermission over! Intermission over!" He announced, drawing in the finely dressed crowd back inside. Rathbone hypnotically stepped in sync with the crowd. The walk had been a daze, and he soon found himself back in the box with his two friends… and two new faces.

"This is Lady Francis of Serpentine and this is Miss Raphael of -… Are you leaving again? You can't leave, you just…" Gilroy started, watching Rathbone turn back to the hall and vanish around the drape. He turned to the baffled women, "Well, I never."

Harold bowed his head to the ladies, "Perhaps he's ill. I'll see him home if it's so. Please enjoy the opera!" He urged before vanishing around the drape and closing it behind him.

Rathbone leaned heavily against the wall, his hat in hand and his forehead to his leaning arm.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything sir?" The valet asked.

Suddenly Rathbone turned and barked at him, "No! Leave me be, damn it all!"

Harold frowned as the valet scurried off in a huff. Stepping beside his friend, he rocked on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. "Something the matter, Nelson?"

Straightening up, Rathbone reached into his pocket and pulled his handkerchief free, "No… I'm just not feeling very well."

Harold stepped before him and blinked hard. "Heavens, you do look white as a ghost. Shall I see you take a cab? I can ask Gilroy's man to drive you home… the opera is a long one, he would be back by the time-…"

"No, no, Harold. I'll find my own cab, but thank you. You go… enjoy the opera for me then. I've seen it before. I just need rest."

"Right… right…" Sighing, Harold extended his hand to him and shook it, "See you again soon then I hope. Safe journey."

"You as well. My apologies to the ladies and to Gilroy."

Nodding, Harold turned and entered the box once more.


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

The Seed of Doubt

Lin froze, ducking behind the shrubs and the wrought iron gate. Rathbone was not alone as he lingered outside the opera house… too many walked about, and she knew there was no chance of revenge. Not yet. Curiosity took hold of her, and she soon slinked her way from the garden and hitched a short ride across the cobblestone drive until a shaded gnitch besides the building was near enough to sneak to. Their words were muffled for a long moment, and with careful stealth, she crept along the ground until her ear could catch the rebound of their conversation off the wall.

The words brought a frown to her face as she pondered them over… Rathbone had spared her life. Wu Chow had poisoned the blade… why did Rathbone not quip some proud remark for Wu Chow's strategy? Were they not working together? And what did fireworks have to do with anything? Lin blinked, absolutely lost on what to think. A shadow brushed past, and she melted back into the low nook of the building as Wu Chow passed her by. A gagging cloud of cigar smoke brought her to hold her breath. When she thought her face might turn blue and explode he finally stepped onto the street.

Lin took a deep breath, waiting a moment only for Wu Chow to be gone before she could steal a glimpse of the man she wanted so badly to murder. Wrapping an arm around the corner, she carefully brought her gaze around to find Lord Rathbone. But she was suddenly confused. He looked paler than usual, even sickly as he leaned against the wall… ruining his good evening cape. A hand pressed to his abdomen as he stared dumbly down to the ground.

She recognized shock, and the hypnotic state he was in. Even as the bell was rung and he looked up, she noted he was not seeing… As he disappeared into the wave of the crowd, Lin fell into the conclusion that by murdering for revenge would not be satisfying enough. She needed to know more.

Lin remained in hidden as she became swept up in thoughts recycling through her mind. Finally she stirred, the sound of steps clicking upon the dampened streets of a quieting night. A caped figure walked solemnly down the street. The man's gait was familiar, and it took only a beat before she emerged from her hiding place to stalk him.

For many blocks he walked alone, his face hidden beneath the brim of a top hat. The walking stick in hand was twisted between his hands as he pondered… Lin knew it must have been concealing a blade. He was a man of a guilty conscious, and only a brainless man would go wandering about London unarmed.

Slippers patted quietly along the street as she kept to the shadow, abruptly pausing when he finally stopped walking. Slowly she sank into the alley and pressed her back to the grimy wall. Faint steps grew louder. She held her breath. A shadow grew upon the ground and she readied herself for attack.

It happened so fast, a small gun aimed around the corner, and she grabbed hold of his arm, the gun firing off beside her ear, sending a bullet to tear through the alley behind her. Rathbone swung his arm roughly, throwing Lin back into the alley.

Having lost her balance momentarily, she popped back to her feet, ready for a fight when she realized he still had his pistol. Aimed and ready, he stared past the short barrel with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" He ordered, and she realized he could not see her in the shadow. Saying nothing, she remained defiantly still. He repeated his command, cocking back the hammer of the pistol, "I said '_who are you_?'"

When she said nothing again, his aim hovered half an inch, firing just over her left ear. She jumped, letting out a cry of surprise. Rathbone's face lengthened a moment before he asked for clarification. "Not the keeper's daughter…?"

"Chon Lin." She corrected him.

A silent beat passed before a police whistle broke the quiet. Both their eyes turned to the street behind him. Lin turned on her heel, darting into the darkness. She gasped with surprise as an arm swung around her neck, pinning her against him. Cold metal pressed to her jaw then as he haughtily whispered into her ear, "_Not a sound. Into that door…"_ He nudged her and they awkwardly walked to the doorway in the alley. Lin kicked it open, and Rathbone dragged her inside, kicking it closed behind them.

The metal against her cheek was growing warmer by the heat of fear flushing to her cheeks. The sound of voices echoed through the alley before they faded away… Lin winced with discomfort, being pinned back against his shoulder for so long. Her eyes were beginning to adjust, and she found the outline of the door and boarded window.

Finally he moved, shuffling them both towards the door, where he pulled back the pistol to grab her shoulders and twist her around to face him. A livid look upon his face brought Lin to quiver against her will. The pistol at his side remained lowered as he put only a foot between them.

"So you've come for revenge." He dryly noted.

Lin felt a lump grow in her throat as she watched him study her.

"Very well." He said, turning to inspect his pistol, un-cocking the hammer and then turned it around, nudging the butt of it into her arm. "Go on then. And make it fast. I don't like being kept waiting."

Lin jumped at the bump of the pistol into her arm and instinctively grabbed hold of it. Frustrated, she snatched it up and pushed the barrel into his chest. She hesitated, his frown deepened. Again she jumped at the feeling of a hand fold over her own. Her eyes widened as she heard him cock the gun for her.

Her hand began to shake. He stepped forward, pushing against the pistol until it was pinned between them. Lin's eyes lowered as her hair fell to curtain her face. She could see her father lying there under the shadow of the man before her. And no her father's murderer was assisting in her revenge. His face leered down to her until she could feel the brush of his breath through her hair. Tears stung her eyes. "_Pull the trigger_."

She could not hold her breath any longer and shakily gasped, releasing the pistol and fell into a sob, sinking against the door. Rathbone snatched the pistol, pocketing it as he roughly grabbed her arm, holding her from falling.

"All this way for nothing," He quipped bitterly, yanking her up higher in an attempt to make her look at him. "Why would you stop now? Stop that crying!" His voice rose, though he was quick to hush himself once more, "I'm interrogating you – look at me!"

Lin raised a hand to brush under her nose before she urged herself to look past her dark strands. Her breath shuddered out a single word. "…Why?"

"Why _what_?" He snapped.

"Why did you have to kill him?"

For a moment he said nothing, "You wouldn't believe me if I said it was not exactly how I intended it."

Lin's cheeks flushed with anger, "THEN HOW WAS IT SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"_Lower your voice_!" He hissed at her, digging his fingers into her arm. She winced against the door, turning her face away as he spoke on. "The dagger was poisoned was it not?"

Lin didn't answer.

"Was it not?" He asked louder. Finally she nodded. "If I intended to kill I would have slit his throat from ear to ear. Quick. Effective. I'd meant to give the man a chance because this was not my idea in the first place. Wu Chow wanted his blood, and I obliged… He didn't tell me the damned thing was dipped in some fatal solution!"

Lin could no longer see through the blur of tears, or the hair that stuck to her face. "_LIAR_!" She screamed out, moving to hit him with fists, only to be weakened and overcome with sobs.

Her knees buckled, and Rathbone looked down with disbelief as he only barely held her from the ground. She sobbed into his sleeve, gasping and questioning unfinished thoughts in Chinese.

Awkward. Rathbone looked around the empty room, noting it had once been some storage space for an out of business shop. "Come on," He pulled her arms until she came back to her feet, "Over here." Huffing, he shifted her toward a small crate and let her drop to a seat. "Tell me something truthfully." Lin made an effort to dry her face as he let go of her arms and moved to kneel in front of her. His expression was not soft. "Are you here in the name of the Emperor?"

Lin shook her head. "No…" She said in a small voice.

"But they know you're here."

She nodded, eyes lowered.

Rathbone pondered a moment, looking toward the doorway to the rest of the building.

"You're not working with Wu Chow?"

His attention snapped back to her, as he immediately scoffed. "What? That's absurd…" With a defeated nod, his shoulders dropped. "Yes, but not for long if I can help it. The man has me in his coils and I'm…"

"Trapped." Lin finished.

A strange look crossed Rathbone as he looked to her and nodded.

"I remember him many years ago. He used to blackmail many of the guards. He tricked many to try and steal the Imperial Seal. He would do anything to get it."

"Then I suppose if it wasn't me it would have been some other he would have chosen."

Lin looked up, watching him stand and pace along the splintered floor. "What would you do?"

Running a hand down his face, he shook his head, turning to continue his pace. "I don't know yet."

"What does he plan to do?"

He stopped, looking to her with impatience. "If I tell you anymore you will probably never go away."

Lin frowned, popping up to her feet with stubbornness. "I will not go away until I know. I must get the Seal back and avenge my father."

Studying her, he narrowed his dark eyes, "You're really not going to give into any other alternative are you?"

"Such as?"

"Such as trusting someone else to return the seal?"

"Such as you?" She asked, "I don't trust you." With that last said, she stepped past him and aimed for the door to the alley. Lin pulled at the handle, only to find the door slam closed before she could fully open it. A gloved hand firmly pressed against the flat of the door lingered over her shoulder. She frowned back to him, "Let me go."

"Not yet."

Lin said nothing, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"You're a very odd woman to be taking on the job of revenge. In most cases, it's a man's duty…" A beat of silence passed as his eyes trailed down her face, unspoken thoughts lingered in his eyes before he spoke again in a resolved tone. "Very well. If you really want to be rid of Wu Chow and retrieve the seal then you may meet me at my home in three days. You better arrive quietly, I don't want a scandal."

Lin blinked at him with disbelief, "You… you would help me? You know where the seal is?"

Rathbone nodded, "I have it."

"You…!"

Raising his free hand, he silenced her and continued speaking, "_I_ have it, if that is any comfort to you. Consider yourself lucky Wu Chow does not have it yet or if ever. For this purpose, I believe it is the only reason I am still alive. Once Wu Chow is forever gone, I swear on my word as a gentleman, and I am a man of my word… that you shall be the only one to take back the seal."

Lin's lips twitched up, threatening to grow into a smile when she suddenly frowned at him. He smirked at the change. "Why should I trust you?"

"Can you think of a more efficient way to get to Wu Chow?"

"No…"

"Neither can I. We're both in a mess, and this is the only way. I trust you know where I live…" His hand slipped free from the door as he stepped back, gesturing she was free to go. "Three days now. I'll be waiting."

Lin took a moment to watch him carefully, noting his almost pleased smile before she yanked the door open and vanished into the alley.


	10. Chapter 9

-1**IX**

The Keeper's Daughter

For three days Lin pondered over the request. It was foolish, she knew… but he gave her every opportunity for escape and victory. She could not fathom why he would so suddenly wish the opposite. The third day arrived, and Lin decided she had nothing else to lose. Wang had not come for her. She had no one to return to China for… her only directive was the seal and the truth.

Midday had arrived, and the streets were bustling with English folk. Coaches clattered down the lane, peddlers sang to their drink or roses for sale and children giggled outside school grounds. Lin watched them from the rooftop. It hadn't been easy tracing Rathbone in London, but his residence had been the first thing she had discovered. Already she had spied on him before… she had watched him leave to the opera house, watched him look from his window, watched as he finished writing the millionth invitation at his desk.

Lin crept along the house, arms out as she balanced along the shingled roof. Taking hold of the brick chimney, she eased herself down to the skylight of the attic. With very careful hands, she unlatched the handle and pulled it open with a loud creak. She'd only set one foot inside on the wooden ladder when she felt eyes upon her. Looking up, she froze. A ragged, soot covered fellow stared dumbly at her with black, circular bristles. Feeling awkward, she offered him a bright, sheepish smile and a half laugh. The man chuckled lightly and tipped his hat in return, making a cascade of ash fall to his nose. Turning back to his own chimney, he continued his sweeping.

Lin lowered into the attic, pulling the glass down above her. Wrinkling her nose, she waved off the cobwebs that draped in her face, stifling a sneeze against the rise of dust while she descended to the attic floor. Old trunks, a broken mirror, discarded furniture and many boxes had been stashed carelessly about, leaving no clear path from the ladder to the door. She froze on her first step from the ladder, hearing the floor creak beneath her black slipper.

Not wishing to make any more sound than necessary, she looked around for an alternative path. A beam spotted, she leapt up and latched onto it, legs dangling below as she pulled herself across.

Dropping soundlessly to the floor, she grabbed the handle and turned. It didn't budge. Lin tried to force it three times before she concluded it was locked. Trapped…

In a last attempt, Lin took the floor, laying flat on her belly as she pressed an ear to the floorboards. Hearing nothing, she scooted a few more feet. Again nothing, she scooted further… Finally a muffled voice vibrated through the floor.

"Tea, sir?" A high woman's voice rang.

"Yes, that'll be all."

Lin blinked with recognition. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Waiting a moment, she listened for the inevitable latch of the door… and then knocked.

No sound in return. She rapped upon the floor again… and again. Finally there came a light clatter of a teacup returning to the saucer. Some rummaging through perhaps a trunk or drawer, and then short silence again. The door opened below, and she heard the distinctive sound of muffled steps coming up the stairs. Lin moved to her knees, crouching behind the trunk as she used the broken mirror to watch the attic door, holding her breath.

Finally the handle jiggled. Then clicked. The door slowly swung open, and Rathbone's oval face curiously peered through. He let the door swing open and stepped inside, the attic key in hand. "…Lin?" He asked in a whisper while he tucked the key into his waistcoat and began rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. Seeing nothing, he reached behind and closed the door quietly behind himself.

The moment the door latched, Lin sat upright from behind the trunk, peering over with the alertness of a cat hearing a mouse.

Rathbone almost jumped out of his skin, taking a breath to gather him self. "I expected you would come after dark."

Saying nothing, she got to her feet, staying right where she stood. Now that she was in his presence again, she half feared he would close in again on her personal space.

He had obviously expected some response. However, receiving none, he finished tucking his sleeves up and began moving toward the skylight, stepping past Lin at some distance. "Right, on to business then. Wu Chow is preparing a fireworks display on the Thames. There is a set of three barges beside a dock and storage house. He's surrounded by at least twenty Boxers, except when he is meeting me…"

Lin watched him, hearing his voice trail off. She was studying him a little more than she should have, watching his shoes as he turned to reach to the skylight and push it open. How he squinted against the falling dust from the hinges, and shook it from his hair, only to set the black strands in more disarray. Brushing off his sleeves, he looked toward her, "Unless you have help, I suggest you do not take him on alone."

Lin blinked out of her thoughts, feeling foolish. Her cheeks burned and she hoped they did not redden as well. Nodding, she forced her mind to work properly, "Do you expect him to come back soon?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Shaking his head, Rathbone said, "Not until the Jubilee Ball… if I'm lucky he will arrive alone. In order to keep him from stalking me I've agreed to let him see the seal. I'm going to need an excuse for extra security to keep him from attempting to steal it. I'm also going to need to think of a way to keep you from getting in my way." Crossing his arms, he looked at her, a smirk growing on his face as he watched her disapproval surface.

"I thought you said I could help." She quietly argued, making fists at her sides.

"And you will."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

The knowing tone in his voice brought Lin to shake her head. She began to storm past him, aiming for the ladder, "Forget it."

Once again he caught her by the arm and she sharply turned to glare at him. Catching her gaze, "I've not permitted you to leave."

"You are not my master!" She snapped at him, yanking back her arm.

He grabbed her shoulders, and she quickly reacted, swiping them away and stepping backwards around the ladder. He followed her with his eyes. "You're going to have to get through me if you want out. I'm not letting you leave here without a proper escort."

Lin felt trapped behind the ladder, stepping left and then right, only for him to follow her lead. He quietly chuckled at her agitation with him. Pressing her lips together, she turned to the pile of junk and snatched up an old umbrella.

"Ah," He remarked with interest, snatching up an old cane and readying for a duel through the ladder. But Lin was quick. Instead of rounding the ladder, she thrust the umbrella through the steps and opened it. Rathbone blinked at the speed, catching only a blur of red and black. In the blink of an eye Lin slipped between the steps and kicked aside the umbrella and Rathbone along with it. Rathbone fell with a loud thump, the cane clattering alongside the umbrella. Lin was darting up the ladder to the open skylight.

"Oh no you don't." He said, taking the umbrella, using it as an extension of his arm to snag her ankle and yank her back. Lin gasped, holding tight to the outer frame of the skylight. With a last twist and yank her hand slipped free, and she was suspended in mid air.

Lin was flying back toward him in slow motion. Dumbly he cringed, his face wrinkling as he prepared for impact. She thudded hard against him and the two hit the floor. Dust puffed up from all around, filling the sun that beamed down through the skylight. Through coughs and sneezes, the two tried to gather their rattled brains cells.

Lin untangled her leg from his and sat upright, "You're crazy!" She yelled, kicking him.

Rathbone winced, propping himself on his elbows, "What?"

"You don't make any sense! You want my help and you hold me here captive!"

Sitting upright, he gave her a malicious snarl. Lin's eyes rounded with alarm. She darted for the ladder again, this time being snagged by two arms around her waist. Cursing in her native tongue, she kicked and flailed, elbowing him and then finally pushing against the ladder. The two slammed against both floor and the trunk she had hid against, falling into a struggle.

Rathbone wrestled her to the floor, finding her wrists were much easier to pin down than her legs. But Lin slowed her fighting, finding her legs were feeling more like dampened noodles than weapons. Everything had come to a standstill as Lin once again found his face just inches from her own. Their breaths mixed into the dust that drifted about them. She scraped her lower lip with her teeth, desperately trying to stop the pounding in her chest, only to find the more she fought, the harder it thundered.

Slowly his lips began to lowered to hover an inch over her own, and remained there. His voice vibrated through his breath that washed over her in warm puffs, "You're not struggling."

Lin's cheeks went hot.

The pounding in her heart had suddenly echoed elsewhere. She could hear it, feel the thudding against the floor… Both their brows furrowed and their eyes drifted towards the door at the sound of the coming servants. Lin gasped, squirming her wrists in his hands, "Let me hide," She pleaded, but he steadied her wrists, looking to her with some teasing regret and made no effort or show of releasing her.

Lin tried to search his eyes, wondering what he could possibly gain by being caught with her in such a manner.

The door soon opened, and a frantic maid and butler. The maid gasped at the scene, her hands coming to cover her cheeks at the sight of Rathbone holding the Chinese woman to the dirty floor.

Rathbone sighed, looking to the servants as though they had been just the blessing he prayed for. "Miles, get some rope – this woman is completely out of her mind!"

Lin's eyes widened as she looked at him. He sounded so convincing it startled her. "No!" She began to squirm again, her legs starting to kick hard at him.

Miles, the butler jumped to search the attic, pausing only momentarily to turn to the maid, "Uh, A-Agatha, call the police!"

In a scurry, the woman vanished from the doorway and down the stairs. Miles rummaged around before he frantically called to Rathbone, "I see no rope!"

Retorting so quickly he almost cut off the man's words, "Then go get something! Anything!"

"I… uh…" He turned on his heel and dashed down the steps.

Her eyes were glittering and red as she glared up at him, "You…!"

His frantic act soon faded as he finally returned to make eye contact. "I'm very sorry. I can't have you running around lose. It's the safest place and you brought this upon yourself."

Lin's face lengthened… he was serious. At the sound of the butler returning, Lin cried out, kicking and screaming until Rathbone sat upright, yanking her off the floor by her wrists while the butler tied down her legs first.

"My god… she is bloody insane!" The butler noted, having tied and gagged her.

"Yes," Rathbone replied, standing to brush himself off, "It's a good thing I heard her up here before it was too late…"

"What?" Miles looked to him curiously.

Rathbone looked to him, "The woman obviously came here to kill me." He gestured to the bruises, courtesy of her elbows.

"You're very lucky to be alive sir!"

Rathbone turned to regard Lin one last time at the doorway. His face lacked in all expression. "Perhaps." Refraining from adding anything more, he turned and stepped down the stairs to greet the oncoming wave of constables.


	11. Chapter 10

-1**X**

Inspector Doyle

Inspector Doyle entered the home of Lord Rathbone with an endless curiosity. He refrained from asking about the numerous antiques and oddities that the Lord had collected throughout his years as foreign diplomat to concentrate on the case at hand. With a pad of paper and a tiny pocket pencil in hand, he hunched over his booklet and looked to Rathbone, who stood no more than a head shorter than he.

"And, could you clarify exactly what you did when you first heard the knocking on the ceiling?"

Rathbone nodded patiently, having already devised his story long before the constables arrived. "I set aside my tea, thinking perhaps there were some rats or some other vermin. I removed my coat-"

"-To avoid getting it dirty," Doyle finished the sentence while his eyes were alight with the delight over a new mystery.

Rathbone swallowed down his dislike of being interrupted and continued, "_Yes_. I took the key from my drawer, went to the door, unlocked it and stepped in to find that the skylight had been opened. At first I assumed one of the housekeepers had left it open and the sun was warming the floorboards - thus causing the knocking. But as I crossed and began to crank it back down I wondered why it was locked and forgotten. Mrs. Agatha Lindon had never forgotten it before. Well, before I could think anymore I heard a noise, and this _insane_ Chinese woman came out from God only knows where. We struggled some, and she attacked me with an umbrella." He brushed the bruise upon his face to signify the evidence. "Luckily we fell hard enough that Miles and Mrs. Lindon heard and came to my aid."

"She attacked you without a weapon?" Doyle was flabbergasted.

Rathbone merely nodded, "Indeed."

A scurrying of steps came clamoring down the stairwell and past the parlor entrance. A tied and gagged Lin was being suspended from the floor with the aid of three constables. Upon passing the doorway, she caught sight of Rathbone. Her eyes widened with recognition before they soon burned with some anger at his betrayal. She squirmed again to get freed, but the constable's strongly dragged her to the entrance hall and out the door where the wagon awaited.

Doyle lifted a brow as he watched the scene unfold, "Very odd. Very odd indeed." He scribbled hastened notes into his booklet.

A curious frown crossed Rathbone's features before he finally asked. "I assume you mean the woman being odd?"

"Hm?" Doyle looked up from his writing, his concentration being broken, "Well that too, yes." He nodded and closed his booklet, tucking both it and the pencil away. "I find it most curious that she would brake into your attic. Obviously the items and furniture you've stored away in there have been hidden for quite some time, correct?"

He nodded.

"I believe it is quite possible she was looking for something in particular, and not actually here to assassinate you. On the other hand, she could be just as crazed as everyone in this house seems to think she is."

Pursing his lips, Rathbone let the idea simmer a beat before he replied with a thankful note. "Well, whatever her reasons, inspector, I hope you will see she receives a the fairest trial possible."

"A foreign woman's trial is never fair." Doyle said direly.

Rathbone averted his eyes to the floor. "…If there is nothing more we need to discuss, I have much packing to see to."

"Oh! The Jubilee Ball, is it?" Doyle grinned, "Yes, I've heard something about that. I do hope you've thought about extra security. These circumstances are fishy to say the least, and if you don't mind my suggesting, that your highly esteemed guests are likely to show some concern about attending your ball without some sort of assurance about their own safety. After all, we don't need any thieves getting the idea that your residences are easily infiltrated."

Rathbone blinked at him, "I'm quite impressed at your quick thinking. So, impressed as I am, would you do me the honor of seeing to the security yourself? And as a guest by my thanks for your quick response to today's little crises."

The tall man's jaw became unhinged in a most undignified way as he stared to Rathbone. "Your lordship! I would be most honored - most honored indeed!"

Faintly smiling, Rathbone shook the man's hand, "Very good. I'll see that Miles gives you the address and information before you leave here. Good day inspector." Bowing his head graciously, Rathbone turned on his heel and stepped silently from the room, presumably to pack for his leave of London.


	12. Chapter 11

-1**XI**

The Chon Siblings

Solitary confinement they called it. A cold, square room with gray walls and a tiny barred window to the outside world. Not that the view of London was any more enticing than the view of the floor. Lin pulled herself to the window by a grip upon the bars. Brick walls and chimney smoked skies… an occasional passerby in the distance was probably the only excitement she could find after her few days in the jail cell.

Sighing heavily, she dropped quietly back to her feet. It was quiet there. Too quiet… her thoughts seemed louder than the distant clinking of metal down the hall.

He'd lied to her while asking for her trust. He was truly responsible for her father's death, and yet she had considered helping him. Lin frowned, feeling her stomach churn as she realized how foolish she had been. She needed an escape if she was going to avenge her father and take back the seal he had lost his life defending.

A door banged against the barren halls, bringing her to jump out of her thoughts. Skirmish and shouts echoed past the large heavy door of her cell. Another cell door creaked open and slammed closed, the lock loudly clicking. Things were quiet again.

Lin crept to the door and pressed her ear to it, listening for any sounds, praying for an opportunity of escape.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "This isn't a yard! It's a jail!"

Rathbone gazed out the window, watching the countryside of Edinburgh rush past, feeling the gnawing in his gut. An elbow rested against the window frame, he rubbed thoughtfully at his chin… His thoughts delved against his will to the promise he had given Wu Chow. Stabbing an old man was nothing to forgive, and stealing the Chinese Imperial Seal was no less excusable. But that was past tense, and Wu Chow still had plans to return the favor and earn the seal, which Rathbone kept hidden and safe. It ate at his insides, the thought of what Wu Chow would do… The feeling was anything but unfamiliar. It was fear. It was guilt. It was uncertainty.

The muffled rippling of the tracks seemed to grow louder, drawing his attention to the door of the private cabin. His back straightened at the face that grinned down to him. It was not Doyle.

Rathbone frowned, leaning forward with a hiss, "Are you completely mad?"

Wu Chow shrugged, closing the door casually behind him as he took a seat without an invitation. "I've heard you were attacked by the Imperial Keeper's daughter."

"Where did you hear that?" Rathbone asked with curiosity.

Wu Chow removed a folded newspaper from his traveling coat and dropped it on Rathbone's lap. "You should keep a better eye on your servants. It's in almost every paper."

Rathbone snatched up the paper and unfolded it to the front page. His nose wrinkled at the sight, "Damn. I've knocked Jack the Ripper off the front page."

He slipped off his blue gray hat, setting it on the bench seat beside himself. Dark eyes looked to Rathbone, "Pray tell, why you didn't kill her when you had the chance."

He lowered the paper at Wu Chow's hectoring. "You cannot seriously think I would compromise my reputation by murdering a woman within my own house."

Wu Chow frowned. "And have you thought about what compromises this might mean to our agenda if she escapes?"

Folding his arms, Rathbone sat back in his seat. "Lin is locked away in the most respected police force in the world. She cannot escape unscathed."

"I think you should be aware that she is not an only child. There is a brother. Chon Wang was an imperial guard in the Forbidden City. He's hopelessly loyal to the Emperor, regardless of his new residence in America."

"If he's so loyal, why is he on the other side of the world?"

"He abandoned his mission over there because he was a failure as a guardsman."

"I think you concern yourself with pointless details. I see no relevance to matters at hand."

Wu Chow's frown deepened with annoyance. He snatched his hat from the seat and clutched it tightly in his gloved hand. "Do not underestimate this one. He's his father's son. Relentless and resourceful… if Lin has any thought of honoring her father's death she would have notified Chon Wang immediately. Make no mistake, Lin is the least of your problems if he arrives."

Remaining silent, Rathbone watched as the Chinaman stood and moved to the cabin door. When the door was closed and he found himself alone again, he let out a long breath. Wu Chow made him edgy. But if Chon Wang made Wu Chow nervous… Rathbone let out a stifled curse. The odds were unforgiving as they piled higher against him… But if Chon Wang was relentless and resourceful then Rathbone vowed to be more so. England was his home, his element…

Beneath a wool blanket lay the pillows, placed and packed just right in an attempt to resemble someone sleeping beneath. Lin finished tugging the blanket over the edge, giving it one last look. Many times she and Wang had used the trick to play on the rooftops of their home in Peking as children… She prayed it would work now.

Steps scrapped down the hall, mingled with the jangle of the prison keys she had come to familiarize herself with. Springing from the ground, she grabbed hold of the light fixture above and pulled herself up. Pinned between two beams with her limbs extended out, she waited.

The large door opened beneath her feet. Three men stepped inside. The first man to step inside was Inspector Doyle, who held onto the door as he rambled on about who occupied the cell. The second stepped in with the third, a dark haired, stout man in a duster and hat Lin had only seen once before. She recognized her brother immediately, eyeing him as he moved to the bed where her decoy of pillows lay. The blonde man who accompanied him lingered close by, curiously looking about.

Chon Wang, the brother who ignored his duties and left her father alone without a son to pass his work to, had finally arrived. Angry, Lin dropped from the ceiling, whirling a sharp kick at the Inspector. Her foot flew to her brother's companion next, only for Wang to grab her ankle inches from the man's stupefied face.

He stared past her slipper, gaping brainlessly for a long moment while she returned a glare.

"Lin!" Wang said with surprise.

Her anger subsided hearing her name from him, and her foot lowered. A smile grew as she finally looked to her brother. "Wang!" Wang hugged her, and she him.

"I'll just…" Doyle said with a wince as he got to his feet, rubbing at the bruise upon his jaw. Closing the door behind himself, he allowed them their privacy.

"Chon." The blonde man hissed with excitement. "Chon, introduce me…"

"Roy, this is my baby sister, Lin." A rugged hand set to her hair as he grinned proudly to his friend.

Annoyed, she pushed his hand away, replying in Chinese, "_I'm not a baby_."

"Chon, you never told me that your sister was such a beautiful lotus blossom."

Lin felt an amused grin upon her face to the compliment. Glancing to Chon, she would purposely comment in Chinese, "_You're friend is very charming_."

"Hey, hey. No speaking in your native tongue about me while I'm around."

Chon frowned this time with annoyance. Lin hid her triumphant. "Lin, why are you here?" He asked sternly.

Lin's smile faded. Averting her eyes, she quickly reasoned she could not tell Chon the entire truth. She would be shamed and dishonored for even thinking about siding with their father's murderer. She needed a lie. "I followed the murderer to here. I broke into his house… and tried to kill him." The only lie already supplied had been from Rathbone's own two lips.

"Lin, that duty is mine."

"No – it is mine!" She snapped. Her hands grew to shaken fists at her sides. "I promised father."

"You should have left it to me. I'm his son!"

Lin's eyes glittered with tears, "Yes, well you abandoned us for America. Father said he had no son." Her face washed red as she stifled a breath and looked away.

Chon stared dumbfounded, wounded.


	13. Chapter 12

**XII**

The Train

Rathbone Hall, a pale fortress on a land of green. It had been the country home for no less than four generations of his fathers. Along a long dirty lane, the castle could be spotted from the hillsides as the spires and tower seemed to reach up high to catch the last rays of the sunlight. Flags swayed gently in the warm breeze as the carriage clopped down the hillside and to the iron gateway. Servants swiftly moved to pull open the gate before the four-carriage horse came tearing through. Through the gravel drive that divided both the garden and the foot-high maze, Rathbone tugged the curtain of the window aside with a finger, catching the glimpse of the servants who came to scurry out and greet their master.

"Wang," She had called him one last time as he stepped towards the cell door. "Have you opened father's box yet?"

Wang held the door, stoicly replying, "No."

With the door still open, Lin darted to follow Chon and Roy's lead, only to have it closed in her face by Inspector Doyle. She paused there, knowing now that she was not alone in her battle. A faint smile set to her lips as she held onto the deck of playing cards in hand. A gift from Roy she should not have accepted… but as she looked down to the naked women printed on them an idea began to boil.

The hours ticked by quietly in the Yard, much to Doyle's delight. When the hour struck three, he popped to his feet and stretched out his long limbs with an eager yawn.

"I leave everything in your capable hands Hogdkins." Said the inspector, slipping into his tweed coat and unhooking his bowler from the rack.

Hodgkins' mustach twitched as he gave an affirmative, "Aye sir. Have a pleasant trip. We'll handle things while you're gone."

Grinning, Doyle shook the man's hand and nodded, "Indeed, I'm sure of it. I'm off then. Goodbye!" With a last wave to Hodgkins he stepped out the door to catch a hansome.

Another hour passed before he had attained his bags from his flat and reached the train station. It chugged monsterously, billows of steam and smoke clouding the entire station. Doyle stepped to the steps, tossing in his overnight bag before he pulled himself in next.

A faint shout from behind caused his ears to perk curiously. He turned around, holding himself at a tilt as he peered out to the station. The train chugged forward, inching with its first push. From the mist of smoke and steam came Hodgkins and two constables, their faces flustered and wide with panick.

"Sir!" Hodgkins came to a swift walk beside Doyle.

"Hodgkins! What's happened?"

"It's that Looney Lin - she's escaped!"

"Jove!"

The man nodded frantically, speeding to a jog as the train picked up pace. Doyle rubbed his long chin a moment before he shrugged, "What can we do?"

"Make every effort, Hodgkins!" He shouted over the engine, "She can't be difficult to spot in London." He ... hoped.

"Yes sir!" Hodgkins called with his last moment before he skidded to a stop, barely avoiding running into a pillar. With a last wave, he vanished from sight into the thick cloud of steam and smoke. The train continued on.

Picking up his bag, Doyle moved into the car in search of his cabin… unaware of the sneak that was sliding down between the cars behind him.

Lin leaned heavily against the door of the train, closing her eyes for a moment, feeling the rocking of the train as it found its speed. She didn't see the door before her open. But the gruff and wicked laugh brought her eyes to quickly open.

She gasped, straightening where she stood as she stared at a man with a wiry beard on the sides of his jaw. The same man she had knocked over once already On her first stroll through London. His large teeth gleamed as he set beady dark eyes upon here, pinning the cigar between his teeth. "Fancy meeting you here."

He stepped toward her, and Lin reacted instinctively. The man was flipped over, left to tumble off the train and rolled down the tracks into someone's back lot. She leaned off the side of the train, catching only a glimpse of him struggling to untangle himself from the hanging laundry he had fallen into. She grinned, triumphant. Two out of two.


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Rathbone Hall

Lin had rummaged through the cargo of the train. Several sashes and a coil of rope was all she felt she needed. Her head buzzed, feeling the swoon of hunger and sleeplessness coming over her. Holding strong against it, she tied herself a makeshift hammock beneath the carriage as the coachman loaded Inspector Doyle's luggage. Twisting her hair into a flat, comfortable bun at the back of her neck, she tied up the all four loosened tails of her black vest to avoid them catching on the journey. Crawling inside the hammock, she found it a very tight squeeze, practically hugging the bottom, she let herself wedge inside into a comfortable hold.

The hammock of sashes and rope rocked and bounced horrifically the entire way. The horses stank, leaving unpleasant things for her to hover over while she pinched her nose and held her breath. By nightfall she had fallen asleep, having grown use to the stink and violent movements of the carriage below.

"Whoa." The driver called, pulling the reins. The carriage came to a stop.

Lin opened her eyes slowly, feeling sleep was still heavy in them. Lin shifted beneath, un-tucking her head to peer out to their destination. A towering castle, like she had only seen in books, glowed in the twilight of the early night. The windows gleamed from the light within like fiery eyes. The carriage bounced again, and she quickly shifted back into the hammock. Inspector Doyle's shoes planted before her eyes as he gave a loud yawn. Beyond his shoes, Lin watched the door to the fortress open, releasing two servants to assist with their guest's luggage. Lin squinted her eyes, catching the faintest sight of armored guards inside. It was then she decided it would be far wiser to stay where she was until the carriage was out of sight of the castle.

"That's the last of it." The driver said, handing the last suitcase to the maid.

"Right." She squeaked, taking the last and began her trek back to the castle.

The driver gave a whistle, cracking the reins over the backs of the horses. For the last time the carriage would jolt to a start, bouncing over the gravel drive before it became very dark. Lin recognized the smell of stables immediately and would wait until the horses were set into their stalls and the stables were unmanned for even a brief moment.

For hours she crawled around the outside of the castle, avoiding the dogs that often walked with the guards as they patrolled the outskirts of the garden. Her back pressed to the cold stonewall of the castle, she looked upward to the yellow glow of the window above. No crevasses to latch onto for a proper climb, she looked higher up. The ledge of the window bore a decorative ledge…

Moving several feet away, she got a running start and darted for the wall, her feet running upward as she lurched herself upward, latching onto the lowest window. From there the climb was difficult, as she felt the dizzying sway of hunger and exhaustion once again. The first window lacked any drawn curtains, and she passed it up to climb to the second window, a level higher. A square, paned window, half covered with a curtain. With a wince, she felt her arms loosing their strength as she shakily pulled herself up to the ledge. Carefully she rested her elbow to it, pinning her toes against the outer wall. She grabbed the window frame, tugging at it frantically as she tried to find a silent way inside. Lin stopped, her lips pressing together as she gave up the task. Eyes trailed to the ground… the world swayed and she quickly pressed her forehead to the glass. With a final effort, she carefully wrapped her free hand in the tail of her vest, shielding it from the impact as she punched out a windowpane. Slipping her hand inside, she unlatched it and pulled it open.


	15. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Of Corridors and Moonlight

"Shall I get you anything before you retire, sir?" A squeaky voice asked from inside the room. Lin steadied her breath, keeping her back pressed to the wall to steady herself against the shakes of exhaustion.

A familiar voice replied, "No. I'll stay here a while longer."

"Very good, sir. Goodnight then, sir." The woman said, followed by the gentle click of a door's latch.

There came no more sounds. The ticking of a clock, the rustling of book pages and the occasional scribbling of a pen to paper was all Lin could hear for long moments. Time was lost as she found her eyes growing heavy, sounds echoed into a thick muffled mess of the humming in her ears…

Rathbone toyed with the pen in hand while he read carefully down to the booklet on his knee. A perfectly clear, perfectly useful desk was used only for a perch of his elbow as he both read the small novel and adjusted his finance book.

The silence of the room was interrupted then by an obvious pig-like snort. He sat upright, planting his feet to the floor as he set aside his book and paper. The pen quietly clicked to the desktop as he looked toward the window where the curtain swayed ever so gently. The sound of a demonic moaning, ever so quietly gurgling sounded. Standing, he snatched up his letter opener and crept towards the curtain. Listening again, he heard the faint flowing sound of breathing. With a quick movement, he yanked the curtain aside and raised the letter opener ready to stab whoever lurked behind… or whatever it was.

He gasped when Lin fell forward. Her face smashed into his chest as her arms dangled lifelessly at her sides. He blinked, his 'dagger' still raised up high as he had been prepared to defend himself. Lin snored loudly on his vest. He glanced down, lowering the letter opener to set it to the window ledge.

"Lin."

The only answer he received was another snore and another gurgling stomach as her cheek pressed to him. A droplet of drool as her mouth hung open.

"LIN!" He hissed, grabbing her arms and shaking her off of him. Her hair sprang out to fall to the sides of her face. Lin snorted as a hand lazily rose to her closed eyes. She yawned and wiped her chin of drool before she finally opened her eyes.

"…Hn…?" She moaned. She jumped…twice. An angry Lord Rathbone was frowning to her, practically holding her up by the shoulders. Wide eyed, she looked around the room before it all vaguely came back to her.

"What are you doing here NOW? How did you get out?" He ordered, shaking her again when she would not answer, "Do you have nay idea what you're doing? You're putting us both in more danger than needed. You should have stayed where you were!"

His words slowly brought her blood to boil. Lin shrugged off his hands and began a stomping march towards him. Taken aback, Rathbone stepped backwards, never removing the displeased expression from his face.

"You tricked me! You asked me for your trust and then you lied! Where is it?" Though he remained silent, his features softened to a simple curiosity. She stormed past him and yanked open the drawers, "Where is the seal?" She barked over her shoulder at him.

"You'll not find it in this room." He answered calmly before he had to ask. "When was the last time you properly rested?"

"None of your concern." She said without looking to him, spinning around to aim for his small bookshelf… but the spin was too quick. The floor moved from beneath her feet, the walls swayed and bowed around her. Her legs seemed nonexistent as she found herself looking to the ceiling, and then upon the blurred face of Rathbone.

His arm hooked beneath her neck, the other wrapped around her waist just moments before she collapsed to the floor.

"I think you're useless this way. You're going to rest, whether you like it or not. We'll… discuss this another time."

Her lids were heavy as she looked up to him. Wanting to protest, she opened her mouth to speak… only for everything to go black. She snored again.

Clumsily adjusting his hold on her, he lifted her off the ground and moved towards a tapestry on the wall. A small floor button stepped upon, the wall silently opened. Slipping into the dark corridor, he would take Lin to a hidden room only he knew existed.

A blue glow of the moon shown through the casement settling on the white sheets that covered the furniture inside. It had been ages since he last stepped inside, and without the rest of the staff aware of the room it had been left victim to spider webs and dust bunnies. He crossed the room to the sheet-covered settee where he carefully lay her down. She hardly stirred, only turning on her side, bringing her snoring to an abrupt stop.

Scouring the rest of the castle, he snuck inside water for the basin, a clean pillow not likely to be missed from a guest room and an extra blanket from the servant's hall. Unseen with the many hidden corridors and the late hour, he managed to return to the room with the last bundle, unseen. The sheets were pulled from the furniture, dropped into a pile in the corner of the room. No light would be lit, for the guards would surely witness the window's light from their rounds outside the gardens.

The small bed was uncovered as he tossed off the old pillows. Chicken feathers fell from the seams into a messy pile upon the oak floor. He cursed under his breath and kicked it under the bed before returning to Lin.

"Come on." He whispered, sliding his hands beneath her to lift her from the sofa. Lazily she draped a hand around his neck and again pressed her cheek to his vest. Her nose wiggled at the dust from his clothes, only to sneeze when he lay her down into the dusty, moth-eaten bed. It was certainly not Buckingham Palace, but it would be warm enough, he decided, pulling her hand from his collar and drawing the blanket over her.

The small note from his pocket was set upon the nightstand, propped against the dried out lamp, his finishing touch. He didn't move from her, looking down at her as she clutched the clean pillow to her ear. To leave her in a vulnerable condition such as this seemed awkward… to trust her to wake up and not attempt to carry out her plans for vengeance seemed even more unnerving.

Lingering there a moment as he stared down at Lin, he wondered why he even cared. His fingertips brushed the black strands from her eyes. He froze, feeling a pitter-patter in his chest at the realization of what he was doing… Caring for the enemy.

Rathbone sucked in a breath and tore from the room…


	16. Chapter 15

**XV**

Morning Suite

_Eggs…_

Lin turned over, squinting against the sun that flooded into the room. Some smell brought her stomach to growl again. She sat upright when she realized she was in a most unfamiliar place. A steaming tray of an English breakfast sat upon a small table in the sun. Unfolding the blanket from her legs, she carefully stepped to the floor, staring cautiously at the tray. She wet her lips, looking around the empty room before she finally closed in on the meal and set to devour it.

After digesting and feeling much more alert, Lin took up the toast and moved toward the window. Gardeners worked diligently on their flowers in the garden while beyond that, in a courtyard mingled several figures all dressed in pale and flowery colors. His guests, she assumed…

Downing the last of the tea, he cringed somewhat. It wasn't Chinese tea, but it was eatable. She wiped her mouth upon her sleeve and looked around the room again. A small note beside the place where she slept caught her eye. She practically ran to snatch it up, turning it over as she carefully read the English letters.

'_You broke into my study and fell asleep before I could speak with you. I hope this brings you up to health so we might come to some sort of agreement. Please stay hidden in the room until I come for you by nightfall. – My only request.'_

Holding her breath, she set the paper down to the nightstand again and looked around the empty room…wondering what she would do with the extra hours alone.

"I say, does that Mrs. Lindon have any more of those scrumptious tarts?" Gilroy asked, squinting against the blinding white of his own suit in the sunlight.

Dressed in gray, Rathbone chuckled. "I'll see if she's in the mood." The guests chuckled lightly, knowing well enough mood would have nothing to do with it. If the master asked for tarts, then the master got tarts. "I've some things last minute things to see to before I can join you."

"Oh fiddle-faddle." Said Gilroy, gulping down his lemonade, "You'll be dragged out with us tomorrow on the buggy ride, like it or not…"

Rathbone's polite smile fell. "Not Lady Francis."

"The same!" Gilroy chuckled.

Inspector Doyle chuckled, "Pardon my interruption, but is she still on the search for husbands for her daughters?"

"Always!" Gilroy said, "Even after they're engaged."

Rathbone groaned inwardly, turning toward the conservatory door, "I'll… have those tarts sent out."

Doyle and Gilroy chuckled, "Well," Doyle said with a light grin, "At least I'm not the one being pinpointed for marriage."

Gilroy lifted a brow, "My dear man. You're going as well."

Inspector Doyle stupidly froze, unaware of the scene playing just behind him at the back door.

A hand clasped around his mouth, an arm around his stomach as he was quite literally yanked off his feet and off the steps to the conservatory. He thudded to a clumsy landing inside the bush and into h flowerbed. Whirling around to find Lin, faintly smiling at him.

"Lin?" He said with surprise, only for her hand to clasp over his mouth again.

"SHH!" She pushed him against steps and wall, cornering him there.

"Umf," Came his muffled response as she hit him rather hard against the wall. He muffled incoherent words again, but Lin's hand stifled out their meaning.

"What?"

Rathbone wrapped his hand around her tiny wrist and pulled her hand from his mouth. "I said you've ruined my good morning suit." He paused a moment, looking quizzically to her, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly she wondered herself. "I… came… to thank you." She nodded, pulling her wrist free and then shaking his hand like a man.

Skeptically he eyed her, unenthusiastically returning the gesture. "I'm sure. If there weren't so many guests around you probably would have taken the moment to exact your revenge." He pulled his hand free.

Lin frowned, "You spared my life."

"But not your fathers." He said cleanly. A silent beat passed between them before they averted their eyes, "I have to go. You'll remain unseen, wont you?" She nodded. "And you'll be in that room tonight so we can discuss this in detail?"

Hesitantly she nodded.

"Good." He glanced to his shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a new coat to find among my other tasks." He swept past her, almost stepping into her shoulder on his way back around the hedges. Lin frowned at the back of his head… First he helped her and now he was giving her a bitter tone. She crossed her arms, ready to let her annoyance grow back to anger when he stopped at the edge of the steps. A coy smirk lifted to his face, which slowly gave way to a genuine smile.

Lin's face smoothed, surprised at what she was seeing. With a wink, he dashed up the steps and through the doorway. Lin slowly grinned with astonishment at the friendliness she read, preferring it to the would-be enemy routine.


	17. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Trying For Trust

Night fell over Rathbone Hall. The outside torches had been lit to mark the way for those arriving for last minute accommodations the eve before the Jubilee Ball. After dinner, and after carefully sneaking through the kitchen's hidden halls, Rathbone gathered enough leftovers of the dinner.

Lin heard steps coming up the corridor to the secluded room and climbed above the moth-eaten canopy to hide. Through the cobwebbed holes of the bed's canopy she watched as a darkly dressed figure stepped inside and set a wrapped bundle and small oil lamp upon the table. He glanced around curiously before he stepped to the window and drew the curtains for the first time in probably a decade. They were stubborn to straighten from their folded state, but after some stubborn shakes the curtain finally smoothed out enough to cover the entire casement.

Finding herself in pitch black, Lin dared not to breathe until Rathbone struck a match against the table and lit the lamp upon the table. She watched him wave the match out and glance around the darkened room one last time before he began unwrapping the bundle. Lin perked up at the sight of food again. Her stomach growled noisily, drawing his attention towards the bed. Lin tensed, not at his attention, but at the tearing beneath her elbow. Suddenly it tore loudly, and she dropped straight down with a short yelp.

A cloud of dust and cobwebs went airborne as she flopped onto the blanket, coughing and sneezing. When all the springs stopped squeaking beneath her, she caught the sound of quiet chuckling.

"You are a very odd, but very entertaining woman, Lin. Here." She looked up, finding the very man was handing her a small plate, "Supper. Unless you've stolen food as well as more of my maid's undergarments?"

Lin paused with her hand upon the plate. She gave a sheepish grin before quietly accepting the food… attempting to ignore his knowing smirk. "You make me suspicious."

"The kindness, hm?" Rhetorically clarifying as he took a seat on the other side of the room. "I'd rather not have you as an enemy. Or your brother, for that matter."

Lin paused. Swallowing hard, she stared at him. "How did you know about Wang?"

Clasping his hands over his chest as he slouched in the chair, he looked from the light to Lin, "Wu Chow. He said you would probably notify him and that he is far more relentless than anyone he knows. Although I'm sure Wu Chow was not including himself on the statistics. I suppose I would be assuming too much to think your brother could be as forgiving as you. I personally don't believe you're really all that kind hearted or stupid."

Lin lowered the plate to her knee, sitting with her legs folded. "You said it was an accident."

"I still stabbed the man. Although I appreciate your faith in me, given how little you really know about my character, I on the other hand have more faith in the inevitable."

"…What do you mean?"

"Think about it Lin." He folded his arms as she tried to force another bit… but her appetite had gone. "If I were to join forces with you, your brother may or may not side with your or I. We would be greatly outnumbered still by the rebels and in the end Wu Chow would get the seal, as he intends to do."

"…Oh."

"But if I helped him, and we won…" His eyes drifted off for a beat before he continued, "I would be left truly without any family left, and the knowledge of what I've done, cushioning me on my way to hell. That is, if I ever live to see long years of guilt."

"Wu Chow."

He nodded.

"You don't trust his word?"

"Not unless it is a threat. Which is why I'm asking you now for some input. You two have some history, correct?"

Lin nodded, taking a large bite and stuffing her cheeks with pie. "Ets…" She chewed some more and then swallowed, "It's long ago. I was very young, and he was banished. I do not remember much, except the stories that still linger about what he has done. Before he left, he poisoned those who betrayed him… those who told the Dowager Empress he was stealing the seal. The guards were led to the temple and he was banished since then. He asked his old friends for a toast before his departure. They did not know that he knew. They all died that night."

"I see…" He fell silent, pondering as he tapped his lower lip. His brow knotted with the troubled thoughts as she continued to eat. Finally he broke the silence, "What would you say to your brother if he arrived?"

"He… already arrived."

Rathbone's attention locked onto her, "When?"

"The day I escaped. He brought his friend with him and they intend to find you on their own. I knew I would beat him here because he's always had a poor sense of direction."

"His friend?"

"No, Wang." Her eyes averted, a faint smile settling to her lips. "Bu this friend is charming. He's had many books written about him. He also gave me these cards." Setting the plate aside, she reached into her vest and removed the deck of cards, crawling to the edge of the bed to hand it to him.

Rathbone turned the cards to the light. A dark brow escalated at the sight of nude women. "Ah, this makes more sense."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, taking her plate from the bed to carry it to the table beside him. Taking the second seat, she helped herself the stack of biscuits.

He set the cards aside, turning them over to hide the naked women, "You said he's charming. Charm is usually a mask one uses to hide what they really are."

Disapprovingly, Lin pursed her lips at him. "He's a good man. My brother would not keep a friend like you say around. Roy O'bannon is a good man."

Rathbone stared at her, his forehead creasing as he slowly broke into chuckles of disbelief. "O'bannon… Roy O'bannon?"

"Yes."

"Not the same written by Sage McAllister."

Lin frowned, not comprehending.

"Oh no," He laughed, rubbing his face in an attempt to wipe the grin from his face. "Lin, the man is a complete fraud. Those stories defy all logic and meaning. No wonder you were so taken with him – he's a convincing liar!"

"I only just met him!" She stomped her foot and rose to a stand. "I'm not a stupid child!"

"No, you must admit, it is amusing."

"No it isn't!"

"Why get angry with me then?" Finally stifling his laughs, he looked up to her patiently.

"Because you laugh at me."

"Consider it a feat. I don't laugh very often. And you are a funny woman."

"I'm not funny!" She barked so quickly that she cut off any following words. Realizing she was acting like a child, the cloud of rising anger lifted. Her frown broke into an embarrassed smile and she seated once more, "Change of subject."

"Yes, all right." Clearing his throat and all his musing with it, he obliged to her request, "When the ball is in session tomorrow, you swear to me you will not go wandering about in the open."

Lin nodded, replying in a tiny voice. "I promise."

"Good."

"Is Wu Chow coming soon then?"

"Soon."

She waited for an addition to the response, but received none. "When?"

"Tomorrow. I won't tell you when or where." He canted his head knowingly, "Because I know you'll follow if I give you any leads. He can't see you here again. He'll grow suspicious of me and possibly do you harm."

Not liking this answer, Lin averted her eyes to the lamp.

Slipping out his pocket watch, Rathbone unclasped the door. "It's almost one o'clock now. I'd better get some sleep… I've a busy day tomorrow."

"What am I supposed to do tomorrow? Hide in here all day? All night?"

Standing up, he nodded, straightening his coat. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Because I know you're not stupid enough to try anything else. I promise that after my meeting with the snake himself I'll report to you promptly. If I can rest his worries tomorrow then I will have negotiated to him that I am none the wiser to whatever actions he may attempt in the future."

Lin quickly stood, her hand resting upon the table as she almost started for him in protest. But he turned quickly, cutting her off sharply before she could begin. "Good night Miss Chon."


	18. Chapter 17

**XVII**

The Jubilee Ball

The entire fortress was ablaze with life and music. Torches flared outside, lining the bridge brightly for newly arrived guests. Alongside the outer walls lined more torches, bringing the entire outer curtain of the castle to light in a very dark night. Among a sea of dark suits and pale gowns stood Rathbone. His suit darker than the rest, adorned with a crisp faded gold cravat and matching waistcoat.

"His Majesty the Maharaja of Nevada…" Called the man at the top of the stairs. Rathbone looked up, his eyes locking onto the green robed, dark skinned man in the enormous turban bearing an even larger feather arrangement. "…And the general Sherlock Holmes."

His eyes narrowed. There was absolutely no possible reason why he should forget names such as that on his list of invitations. However, a general and a maharaja were not something to be taken lightly… even if they did appear to be peacocks in a sea of penguins and pigeons.

The two men stepped down the stairs, widely grinning as they approached to join the crowd. But Rathbone watched their tall hats, seeing them move clearly over the tops of the crowd.

"I say," Gilroy said, stepping to Rathbone. "Nelson, doesn't their clothing remind you of Lord Diggory and his wife's costumes from the last masked ball?"

Rathbone looked to him curiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Gilroy said, suddenly frowning. "I forgot you were in China." Chuckling then, he raised his champagne in a small toast. "Here's to coincidence then."

Stepping away from Gilroy, Rathbone sharked his way beside the inspector, locking his gaze upon the two in the ridiculous costumes.

"How are the security arrangements here Inspector?" Lord Rathbone asked, looking keenly, cautiously over the crowd of faces.

Inspector Doyle set aside his plate and wiped his hands together, lacking in all proper manners. "Swimmingly, my lord." Even though Rathbone stood a good four feet from the man, an air of wine drifted from the inspector. "And if I may say so…on behalf of Scotland Yard it is an honor to be guarding your lordship." A notion of pride or smugness seemed to bring a faint smirk to Rathbone's lips at the words even though he kept his eyes peeled to the crowd.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say, that, no matter how far you are from the throne, you'll always be number one in our hearts." Grinning as though he had just paid the lord the greatest compliment, he awaited a reply.

Rathbone's faint smile slowly melted into a thin-lipped expression as he turned an annoyed gaze to the inspector. Like a dog with his tail between his legs, Doyle fell sheepish and silent. "I think you've had a bit too much wine." He snapped at the man discreetly before he set off into the crowd.

"Oh Nelson!" A woman's voice chimed through. He turned to the pale gowns that gathered besides their playing quartet. "I want to thank you for the ride this morning. We absolutely enjoyed seeing the country. Splendid! I've never witnessed quail hunting. I never imagined it to be so much fun!"

Graciously he bowed, "My pleasure Lady Francis. It is always a treat to ride with you and your charming daughters." Charming being the key word to him. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Francis." He offered her and her surrounding conversationalists a polite bow before pressing to the buffet table.

Following the path of a passerby, Rathbone made his way to the buffet table, pausing beside the maharaja. "You should try the quail." He said, eyeing the man carefully… however uncertain what to think of him yet. The maharaja slowly turned from his cutting into the pork, gripping a long knife in his hand. "I shot them myself this morning." Rathbone clarified, sounding prideful.

The maharaja did not react with enthusiasm. Instead he returned the cautious glare. "How do you do your lordship?"

The accent immediately brought Rathbone to think of Lin. An identical accent if he ever heard one. "I'm not at all familiar with the… Nevada province." No immediate reply. Wishing to avoid a scene, Rathbone shrugged casually, turning to a friendly note. "But, then I haven't been to India since '81. I spend most of my time in the Orient."

The maharaja was struck with vague familiarity. He responded distantly, "I hear you have just returned from China."

Acting impressed, he replied, "You are well informed maharaja. It is my dream that the Chinese will follow India's example and one day embrace British rule."

Quietly defiant, the maharaja replied. "The Chinese are very proud. They place family and honor above all else."

_Family and honor_, he mused in that beat of silence… Chon Wang, who abandoned his family to dishonor them only to arrive as a threat to Rathbone now…and Rathbone was not pleased. It irked him to hear the words, and a cruel slip of the tongue brought him a guilty joy in seeing the man's grip upon the knife tighten. "Well, I'm sure we can break them of that."

Knowing he had to leave before he trapped himself in a very embarrassing situation, he removed his pocket watch. Fifteen minutes until the meeting. "If you'll excuse me, I have a little matter to attend to?"

The Maharaja of Nevada gave a falsely respected bow, in which Rathbone returned the favor and quickly left.

"_Whoops_." He said under his breath as he entered the hall, lined with armored guardsmen. A hand pressed to his waistcoat as he felt the rush of letting his snide remarks get the best of him at the worst possible moments.


	19. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Pursuing Eyes

He stepped quietly down the hall. Full armor displays lined each side, the walls bearing medieval weapons collected over the generations flickered the torchlight, reflecting the dark shadow of Rathbone as he walked alone to the double oak doors. Silently, he opened them and stepped diligently inside the library. Quickly he scoped the room, the tables, the shelves, and finally the large paintings upon the wall. No movements, no sounds. Only the faint mist of old smoke from his guests' cigars earlier in the evening. He closed the door behind himself, shutting out the distant music and buzzing that echoed off the walls.

Rounding globe to stand beside a circular table, he unlocked the desk drawer and slid it open. A small panel behind the drawer was lifted and the dragon key removed. Rolling the chain around itself, he tucked it carefully into his pocket. Next his derringer was plucked from the drawer. The barrel slid open as he inspected its chambers. Loaded, he slid it into the metal fixture in his sleeve until it clicked back, ready for use if necessary…

Removing his cloak from the back of the chair, he tied it around his neck and stepped toward the large, marble hearth. The mantel of the hearth was decoratively held by two sculptured women, bare breasted and Venetian in their design.

Giving the familiar twins a desensitized glance, he pressed upon the right figure's left breast and steadied his feet. Immediately the hearth, and the stone floor beneath him turned in place 180 degrees. Should anyone decide to step into the library behind him they would find only the same looking hearth in its place, and the entire room empty.

As the platform settled to a complete stop, he turned to regard his most visited, most tended to room. Stolen treasures, confiscated goods, priceless gifts and artifacts lay organized about the horseshoe-shaped room. The walls remained brown and corroded, a sure sign of its secrecy for it had not been as well kempt or repaired as the rest of the castle. Among the orange flicker of the torchlight's he had lit hours earlier, there was the faint white glow from the library room itself, seeping through the backsides of the canvases to the library's paintings.

The center table, among an array of vases, urns and pottery sat the golden box of the Imperial Seal. Removing the key from his pocket, he stepped toward it, kneeling to better view the lock. He had only inserted the key for a moment when the feeling of being watched came over him. Rathbone sharply turned, gasping when he found Lin standing beside him. He looked up, semi peeved.

"You're going to see him." She noted, attempting not to clench her fists at her sides.

He stood up, leaving the key to sit in the lock. "How the blazes did you get in here?"

Lin paused a moment, debating if she should answer him. "I found a doorway. Over there." Her eyes darted to the side, away from the hearth behind him. Rathbone looked ahead, finding a faint line against the wall.

He blinked with surprise. "There's another doorway?" He asked himself aloud.

Lin's seriousness faded for an instant as she grinned with pride. "I followed a hall behind a pillar on a balcony."

Speechless, he turned his gaze back to her.

Quietly she laughed.

Suddenly he blinked and frowned. "No." Lin started, her grin dropped, "Absolutely not." He said with clarity, kneeling again, "You're not coming with me." It clicked.

"Wu Chow is mine!" She argued, watching him pull open the heavy lid to the box. The seal gleamed every color in the light, shimmering and singing in its brilliance in a velvet bed of crimson.

Snatching it up, he tucked it into his pocket and let the lid down to close. Impatiently he turned his attention to her and stood to meet her gaze at more an equal level. "You'll be placing me in danger, you'll be compromising the seal."

Lin stepped toward him until she was breathing onto his chin, squinting stubbornly at his face. "You can't stop me."

"If you attack him, he will know I'm letting you live. But if you follow, I might just kill you myself." Miffed, he stepped back from her, putting some distance between them before he sized her up with a scrutinizing glance, "You're becoming more of a problem than even _I_ could achieve."

Lin's lips parted to retort, only to hear rummaging and voices echoing through the library. Both their eyes flashed toward the wall that divided the treasury room from the library. Lin turned back to Rathbone, only to remain silent. He had vanished.

Hearing the voices, Lin's curiosity grew. She stepped to the backside of the portrait, pulling herself up by a handle upon the wall to stand on the platform. Her eyes were close to the peephole, carefully designed to match the eyes of the portrait on the other side. Through two blurred holes, she found herself looking into the library…and spying upon two familiar men.

"Where is he?" Wang asked aloud.

Roy stepped in from behind, closing the doors behind them, "Lets see… We just came in through the only doorway, so that leaves only one explanation!" He whispered excitedly, looking to Chon. "Remember when, in Roy O'bannon Versus the Mummy, how the Zombie King got away when I chased him into the Pharaoh's tomb? There's a secret passageway behind the Sphinx. Now," He moved toward the bookshelves, "There's got to be a lever or button over here…" His voice trailed off as he began a task of pulling at the books upon the shelf.

Wang followed suit, far less enthusiastically. He pulled at two books, shaking his head at Roy and his wild ideas. Sliding the shelf ladder aside to continue with his book pulling, his eyes wavered upward with boredom. They settled upon the painting. With interest, he paused. The eyes gleamed from the light, clear as… He jumped and ran to his friend across the room. "Roy! The painting!" He pointed, drawing Roy's attention to it, "It's looking at me."

"Oh yeah, yeah, it looks like it's looking at me too…" He chuckled, "That's gre-"

"-No! Real eyes!" He looked back to the painting, memorized. "Moving…"

"No, Chon," Roy sighed, "That kid really got to you didn't he? Unbelievable. We're not in a haunted house. That's a technique an artist uses. Ubiquitous gaze or perusing eye is the technical term," He replied knowingly. Wang began to wander off, his eyes never unlocking from the painting. "It's unnerving though, I'll give you that." Roy turned back to read the spines of the books.

Wang finally looked away, only to find another framed picture. The painted dog looked at him. "Now! Roy – those eyes – look!" He yelped and pointed.

But Roy did not look up. Distractedly he replied, "Whatever you say Chon…" Plucking the small red book from the shelf, he read the title: Kama Sutra (The art of sexual technique). Immediately intrigued he flipped it open.

Chon wandered to the hearth, looking to all the portraits with uncertainty… perhaps he had been overacting… Sighing heavily, he leaned upon the hearth statue.

"ROY!"

"What, Chon, are the statues moving now?" After a moment of receiving no reply, Roy stepped to a nearby chair and seated himself, removing a magnifying glass for…more accurate reading. "Let's see what you got here, Rathbone…"

"ROY!"

Growling with frustration, Roy stepped up from the chair and slipped the glass and booklet to his vest pocket, "Dam nit! I can't even hear myself thinking with you shouting at me Chon!" But he turned to find an empty room. "…Chon…?"


	20. Chapter 19

-1**XIX**

'She's Gonna Fight My Battles for Me.'

Lin watched as her brother activated the passageway. She stepped down from the portrait, intending to meet her brother, when she heard echo the clamoring of many steps. Stepping back to the portrait, she watched from behind a statue of gold as a trio of royal guards moved into the room from the very entrance she had taken earlier. The wall closed up behind them, and they soon engaged in a battle with her brother.

Undoubtedly the guards had followed her there. Lin moved to assist, only to pause when she realize her brother could take care of himself. It was Roy, she suddenly realized, who probably had little or no training for such predicaments… particularly if the stories Wang wrote about their Western World escapades were true.

Back up to the portrait, she pulled herself and peered into the room. Roy stood up before her, hands on his hips as he glared about the room for his missing friend… looking near ready to give up his search.

She looked toward the hearth, hoping Wang would reappear to help his friend…not wanting her brother to know she was even there. He would never approve of her participation.

Naturally, his eyes would turn upward to the portrait. He looked twice, and she looked to him. He jumped dramatically and screamed. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Chon! Demons!"

The double oak doors slammed open, as more guards flooded into the room. Roy panicked, screaming again and throwing random books at the armed men and their rapiers. Wang was late, and Lin could no longer hide. Gripping the handles upon the wall, she yanked herself through, tearing through the canvas over Roy's head as she flew straight at the men. Sharp kicks knocked them down, and when she landed gracefully enough, she made an extra effort to make sure they would not be getting up anytime soon.

When all three of the men lay groaning upon the floor, she whirled around to face Roy.

He saw her in slow motion, her hair whipping the air to settle softly around her face. With envy, respect and sudden devotion to stick by her side, he said out loud, "She's gonna fight my battles for me."

"Come on! This way!" She said, pulling him by the wrist to the hearth. Without giving it much thought, she ran her hands over the life-sized statues.

"What're you doin'…?" He watched with fascination. "I like that."

She pressed upon the breasts and watched as the hearth turned again. The treasure room was empty, and Lin instinctively stepped toward the golden dragon box… only to realize she already knew it was empty.

Roy almost drooled at the wealth lying around him. "Wow, look at this…"

Without bothering, she turned back to Roy and stepped back to the hearth. She activated the hearth again and they turned back to the library. Lin frowned at the mess. Books, furniture, ladders and rapiers all mingled and mangled with several unconscious bodies of royal British guards.

Roy blinked at the change of scenery. "Wait. There's something different about this room."

Back to the treasury room, Lin sighed heavily, exasperated already by everything. As they turned again to the golden glow of the secret room, she sighed with relief. "Wang…"

"Chon! For God's sakes…"

"Lin!" He whirled around and moved to embrace her.

"Now he shows up."

Wang looked to Lin, his face most serious. "I found it."

Lin's heart winced as he turned around to the golden box upon the table. Her insides flooded with the weight of regret.

"Wait," Roy said behind them, anxious about his little adventure. "Don't you wanna hear about…"?

"It's gone." Lin told Wang, feeling the lump in her throat. She could not look at him.

Wang froze at her words for a beat before he lifted the lid to see for himself. Empty. He slowly closed it…his face riddled with unspoken words of 'what now…?'

Lin nibbled on her lip. She wanted desperately to volunteer what she knew… that Wu Chow was somewhere close by, that the seal was within reach, that they could probably be lent a hand by Lord Rathbone him self … Father's murderer, she thought. Her eyes dropped with shame. Wang could never see it the same. Black was black, and white was white. Even if she had told them Wu Chow was nearby, she did not know where Rathbone had left to, or how to follow him.

Suddenly Wang moved. He looked to his left and stood up. Lin blinked with wonder. She watched as he moved toward a large gold statue of Shiva against the wall beside a wall torch. Wang lifted his cuff beside the billowing flame of the torch. His cuff billowed as well. A draft… Wang gently pushed against the statue, and it slid on its own the rest of the way, silently, smoothly… A squared passageway stood before them.

Lin's eyes lit up with hope… Wang waved for them to follow, and without hesitation, Lin obeyed, stepping into the damp corridor behind him, and Roy at the end.

"Where does this lead?" Lin asked aloud.

"I don't know." Wang whispered back to her.

"This is an invasion route. In the old days, they use to use this when the fortress was bein' raided. Or, sometimes they would let their enemies inside, trap them inside the fortress, set it on fire and escape this way while the entire place burned down. It usually leads to an outside structure like a cottage or a farm house, or sometimes the old family crypt."

Wang and Lin both stopped from their crouched walking to look back to Roy.

Roy stopped and then shrugged. "What? I read fairy tales too…once upon a time. What do you think got Sage McCallister to write those stories about me?"

Surprised, Wang and Lin shrugged to one another and pressed onward, coming to a narrow stairwell. Lin and Roy stayed back as Wang climbed the stairs and carefully pushed against the ceiling. It moved upward on hinges. Small strands of hay and dirt fell downward upon their heads as the three of them peered up through the floor hatch.

Voices echoed and horses huffed in their stalls.

After lighting the lanterns on the beams, Rathbone pulled open the stable doors and waited. The air was not as chilled as he anticipated for a late spring night… in fact it almost felt too warm for the cloak draped over his shoulders. On the other hand, perhaps Wu Chow's tardiness was bringing him to sweat in his wait.

Slipping out his pocket watch, he unclasped it to read the face. Roman numerals read it was two minutes past midnight. Before he could give it a thought, a twig snapped from behind. He whirled around with a startled breath caught in his throat.

A silver grin gleamed from the shadows. Wu Chow stepped casually around the beam, his usual silver handled cane in hand.

"Must you keep doing that?" He was peeved to say the least.

However, he continued to grin, "I was taught not to be seen or heard."

Rathbone scowled inwardly, loathing the man before him with every fiber of his being. Biting his tongue with all his willpower, he eyed the man's approach with caution.

Wu Chow stopped before him. His grin dissipated, and a skeptic tone replaced his polite disposition. "The seal."

Half offended, Rathbone reached into his pocket. "I am a man of my word." After all the dirty jobs he had committed for this man, Wu Chow did not appear to trust him. Something leaped in his chest as the notion of Lin's presence having been spied on within his own dwelling.

The weight of the seal lay cold in his palm, the soft brush of the red tassels against his fingers as he handed it to Wu Chow's outstretched and greedy hand.

The devil grinned, turning the diamond in the light, unable to remove his beady black eyes from the prize. A prize not yet in his possession, but a prize he felt he had already won.

Although Rathbone knew it was not wise, he was unable to hold the glare and the sarcastic smile as he watched the man…any moment, he knew, Wu Chow would begin reminiscing.

"I remember my brother playing with this like it was a baby rattle…"

Rathbone wanted desperately to begin tapping his foot. He had heard it all before. Nevertheless, he decided to let Wu Chow have his bitter words and to let him hold the seal for a while. Like a spoiled child, he hoped Wu Chow would quit his whinnying for a while if he got his fix on gazing upon the Imperial Seal's artisanship.

Wu Chow looked past the seal, setting his eyes to Rathbone. "When I tried to look at it, the Dowager Empress would beat me."

Bored, but pretending to understand or care, he replied, "No doubt your depraved childhood made you the man you are today." Perhaps spoiled, unthankful, vengeful and cold, he thought to himself...ignoring his own likeness to it all. Wanting a change of meaningful conversation, he added. "Everything's been arranged as discussed?"

Wu Chow nodded, keeping a tight grip on the seal as he began a list of the preparations. "The barges are loaded and ready. Ammunition is full, we have stocked up on three times the amount necessary. There'll be no time for training or practice without unnecessary risk of being seen…"

Nodding with compliance, Rathbone bided his time until Wu Chow reached the end of his reassuring. Extending a hand, he offered Wu Chow a conclusive smile. "Than our business here is completed."

Giving the seal one last, longing glance, he grinned sheepishly at Rathbone and reluctantly placed it into his hand. Muttering a farewell, Wu Chow offered a respectful nod to Rathbone and turned to step from the stables and into the black of night.

He glared, wishing he could burn holes into the back of the man's head as Wu Chow walked away.

"Wu who?" a voice whispered.

Rathbone whirled around…he was no longer alone.


	21. Chapter 20

-1**XX**

Battle In The Stables

The sound brought Rathbone to whirl around, the seal lowering in his hand. For a beat only, he half hoped, half feared Lin would be standing there. He'd practically begged her not to follow, prayed she had not followed for both their safety… However, two faces, quite unlike Lin's dropped down from his sight. His heart stilled before alarm welled up inside him. He tried to assess the situation. Nevertheless, time ran out.

Over the nearby stall, the horse whinnied, drawing his attention just in time to find Lin cutting through the air with an outstretched kick. It knocked the wind out of him, hitting him square in the chest. For an instant time slowed, and the seal flung from his hand as he fell backwards, landing softly against a wall of hay.

He blinked hard, coming to his senses as he saw Lin standing before him with a determined frown. He remembered the two men and Wu Chow were not far away… Lin was getting him out of the way to get to Him. The men, whoever they were, had obviously followed Lin… They were a threat, regardless. The glare in her eye, and the shock of her attack planted a seed of doubt…whose side was she on? He flicked his wrist, and the metal contraption clicked to life, springing out the derringer to his palm. He could not turn the barrel at her, and instead turned the pistol on the men who threatened everything.

He aimed and fired. It splintered the wood over their heads as one darted out from his hiding place, a Chinaman in a green vest. The horses began to kick and whine in their stalls.

Lin closed in on him and he instinctively turned the pistol on her. She took his wrist, the pistol aiming over her shoulder.

"_What_ are you doing?" He hissed angrily in her face.

They spun around in half a dance as they struggled with the pistol, and his finger tightened over the trigger. A bullet cut through the air, and the next moment there roared a raging flame sprouted from the fallen lantern upon the hay sprinkled ground. The fire soon caught both their attention as it created a barrier, slowing the two men on their dash for the fallen seal. In that moment he knew the men were with Lin…

The animals grew more frantic, kicking against the walls of their stalls as their instinct to escape fire rose. Unable to let her go forward after Wu Chow while his Jubilee Ball was still in session, he had to act quickly.

Rathbone locked eyes with her, holding the struggle still for only a beat. "Go back the way you came in!" He growled and with a sudden and violent thrust, he threw her off.

She collided with Wang, stumbling to catch her balance with his aid.

Locking his pistol back to his sleeve, he glared at the three who charged at him and reached for the twine of the hay, yanking it down to put a barrier between the three and himself. They stumbled back, avoiding the falling hay as Rathbone reached aside for a nearby lantern. Raising it high, he caught Lin's eyes for a split moment. Gritting his teeth and swallowing down his doubts, he smashed the lantern into the hay.

In an instant a spire of flames roared to life, creating a thick wall of fire between he and his current enemies. He raised his cloak as extra protection from the abrupt heat as he stepped back from the stable doorway. Coughing, he looked through the stables, watching the stone building as the flames licked up high to the wooden rafters. He pulled the doors together, and in the pinch of it, offered one last glare to them all before he sealed them inside. They would have to take the long way around to get outside again to find Wu Chow…

He stood back, looking up at the hellish scene, coughing into the fold of his cape until he was far enough away, standing upon the grass beside the road. He heard screaming. Horrible screaming… His hear dropped as he recalled his pedigree horses still inside, all five probably burning to a crisp. Shutting his eyes, he lowered his face level to the ground and silently prayed for a miracle.

His miracle came. A loud bang brought his head to snap upward to find his very horses stampeding out. Throwing him self even farther from the grass in the nick of time.

"Yeehaw!"

"Yeh-haaaw!" Came two voices as they thundered past his head.

Rathbone scurried to his feet after the last horse passed. His face burned with rage at having almost been trampled by his own horses…and knowing damn well Wu Chow had not gone far enough to have missed this…He huffed and growled and wheezed, glowering as he watched the faint figures run down the lane and out of sight…

Cursing and kicking the daylights out of a nearby shrub, he threw off his cape, tossing the derringer with it, and the blasted contraption to join. After his temper was exhausted, he turned with a deep breath to the flaming fiasco of his Jubilee Ball.

Rathbone froze with a sudden thought. His eyes rolled and then shut, "Oh no…" he leaned down upon his knees. The seal was still inside…

A troop of guardsmen came jogging through the partway in the hedges, pausing at the sight before them. His head already swimming with endless thoughts, he turned and barked at them. "Call a fire brigade!" One nodded and ran off, "You! Get Inspector Doyle!" The second obeyed quickly, "And the rest of you! Get back to guarding the guests!"

They marched off in a hurry, leaving Rathbone alone with only two guards. He looked back to the stables, cursing under his breath before stomping into the garden and to the open veranda to rejoin his guests. He would have to make a very calm, very formal apology to them all… and see to a quiet and safe evacuation of those who were not already staying at his estate.

"Yes." He said, looking quiet unsettled as he lowered the sketches done by the police of the two men in the ridiculous costumes. "These are the men who attacked me."

A handful of inspectors stood dutifully by, awaiting orders. With the majority of the guests having been let go, the house staff under careful questioning and the fire being extinguished outside, Rathbone was finally having time to think.

Inspector Doyle fiddled with his bowler hat, dripping wet from his own encounter with the stampede over the bridge outside the castle. "I'm afraid the assailants have temporarily eluded us, my lord."

Lin, he thought… if Lin had not been able to escape her cell in London in the first place, none of this would have happened. Snapping back to Doyle from his ruffled pacing, Rathbone most angrily replied, "Perhaps you could explain to me how _Looney Lin_ managed to escape the confines of Scotland Yard under the watch of the _most_ respected police force in the world…?"

Embarrassed officers cleared their throats. Doyle shame seemed short-lived until he recalled the wire he received with the details from Hodgkins. "Yes, of course. It's fascinating! Uhm." Brows furrowed as he collected the details in his mind, "She picked the lock using a deck of rather risqué playing cards. Then scaled the walls with a mop, a fork and several pilfered undergarments." He gave a snorting laugh, "You've got to hand it to the Chinese. They're awfully ingenious, aren't they?"

Rathbone smirked, un-amused and still miffed. Suddenly he exploded, "Does your incompetence know no bounds?!"

Sneering, he tore away from the cowering inspector, who was huddling over his dripping wet bowler hat.

Doyle sheepishly glanced to Rathbone, who was making his way to the spirits table… when his eyes lowered. His brows lowered, and the gears in his head began to turn. "Pardon my prying sir…"

Rathbone stopped, huffed and turned to face him with impatience.

"…But might I inquire as to the whereabouts of the underground passage?"

The Lord stood still and silent.

"Well. I couldn't help but notice that your shoes carry a specific shade of gray clay, found only in sub-terrain layers of the earth, quite unique to this area."

Rathbone's eyes trailed down to his own shoes, which were indeed, caked with clay. "Underground passage? What lunacy is this? I see your incompetence is only superseded by your impertinence." He shot the idle constables a sideways glance as he stalked up to Doyle. Standing quite closely, he strenuously said, "Tread softly inspector."

He left immediately, determined to have the last word, and to make certain Doyle could never become a future threat with his obvious knowledge. Doyle's reputation would be mangled beyond repair, destroyed and ultimately flushed down the John by this horrid fiasco, and Rathbone would see to that personally first thing in the morning…


	22. Chapter 21

-1**XXI**

The Lost Seal

Rathbone stormed down the hall. It had been a long, tedious night of the Jubilee Ball … it would all undoubtedly be devoured by the press in less time than it took the stables to go up in flames. He needed sleep and time alone to think a lie or some other excusable thing to tell Wu Chow on their next meeting… if there was one.

The door clicked as he pressed his back to it, latching himself into the darkened confines of his room. Curtains drawn and no fire or light, he sat in the dark a long moment, taking deep breaths, trying to convince himself it was going to fine, that some miracle would pull him in the clear.

'I remember my brother playing with this like it was a baby rattle…'

The envy and the obsession Wu Chow had over the Imperial Seal made Nelson's insides shake violently. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his chest and his head was spinning. A clammy hand pressed to his forehead as he sank against the door, "I'm a dead man…" He groaned, finally sitting upon the floor.

A floorboard squeaked somewhere in the darkness of the room. Nelson jumped, his back hitting the door as a hand pressed to his already straining heart, expecting it to burst from shock and stress at any moment.

"Where is the seal?" A small voice spoke from the dark.

Rathbone's teeth grit at her voice and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the terrible painful throb in his chest. His tone was strained and bitter. "Probably melted beneath the ruins of my stables."

Hearing soft steps, he listened as Lin stepped across the room. A match scraped against the table and flare and she lit a small candle upon his nightstand. She looked tired and crestfallen as she set the match into the candle's tray. "I could not find him."

Lin's eyes fell over the scrapes upon his face. Reluctantly she stepped forward… "You're hurt."

"Really?" His tone was drenched with sarcasm as he stepped away from her. "Was the entire scenario necessary?"

Lin lowered her head. "I don't…He escaped."

Nelson rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything else?" He looked her over from head to tow with a snort of disgust. "Your just as obsessed as Wu Chow. Perhaps you should be trying to befriend him rather than confusing me. One moment you're willing to listen, the next your kicking me in the hay! I don't understand you."

Lin's dark eyes darted toward him, blank at first. When the words finally sunk in, her face turned down with hurt.

Rathbone moved to the water basin, tearing off his cravat and tossing it at his wardrobe. "I thought we had an understanding. I _thought_ we agreed to keep things going smoothly until a better option was available. Instead, we're fighting while everything is being destroyed behind our backs. You make this far to easy to blame you for the things tonight…" His coat snapped to the floor, joining the cravat. Rolling his sleeves up, he turned to frown disapprovingly at the woman. "I'm sure you've said absolutely nothing to your thieving brother and his friend?"

Lin's eyes remained glued to the floor with shame. Her lips pressed together, trembling as she held back a sob.

"I didn't think you would… it wouldn't appear _honorable_." He turned his back to her and sloppily poured the water into the bowl, setting the pitcher aside with a hard 'clunk'. Scooping up the icy water, he splashed his face twice. A small cringe, Rathbone looked into the mirror, pulling at the scrape upon his cheek from Lin' attack in the stables. "I suppose you would prefer to live a lie to your brother and risk endangering others than telling him the truth. You really haven't thought about it have you?"

He looked to her through the mirror. Lin said nothing, turning her face from the candlelight to hide the tear that was falling.

"You said yourself he broke away from his duties, that he adopted a new life in America. He has dishonored tradition and your father's wishes. Yet here you are: concerned about appearing dishonorable and weak before your brother. You're brother has already proven both those points of himself. Are you trying to associate some relationship lost or are you trying to show him you're better? Is this making any sense to you? I've had it up to here, Lin. You've clearly no intention on trusting me. You are clearly thinking it would be better to use me to get to your precious seal. Do you really think you can return to your beloved Emperor without him suspecting you had anything to do with this? You were the only one who survived that night. You're the daughter of the keeper of the Imperial Seal and yet you'll return conveniently with your exiled brother." He shook his head, scoffing… "Very well. If you wont accept a mutual partnership with me, then you should leave me alone. I've had enough of obsessive, foreign backstabbers."

Lin gasped, a hand pressing to her mouth.

Rathbone turned around, still drying his hands. He frowned against the flicker of the candle, "What _now_?"

Her shoulders shook, laced with a stifled sob.

Setting the towel aside, he hesitantly took a step closer. However, she moved, rushing far around him to the tapestry on the wall. Yanking it aside, she disappeared into the wall's opening.

As if the night had not been miserable enough, guilt now seeped into him, bringing his feet to drag as heavy as led, nailing him to the spot and preventing him from moving after her. She was not coming back, and now he was truly alone in his battle…if he even had a fighting chance.

A whispered oath and he marched to the candle, moving to snatch it from the table and blew it out. The room was black as pitch once again. Unbuttoning the top of his white shirt and golden waistcoat, he turned toward his wardrobe… His head banged against something hard, sparking colorful stars and blotches to flare up in the dark like burred fireworks.

Falling back, he thudded flat to the ground, sprawled out on an Indian rug.

His head lulled with a groan as the room waved like sloshing water. Suddenly, the light raised and the room was flooded in a glow of gold and red. A roaring, silent fire fluttered along the wall in a uniquely long hearth. The marble floors reflected the crimson ceiling. The jangling still twinkled, and Rathbone slowly raised his head to get a better look. He lay upon a stack of foreign throws and ornamental pillows. He blinked with bafflement at what lay beyond that… A tiger rug, resembling much of the same beast he had dragged all the way from the orient, But it was not the rug that had him stupidly gawking. Lin gleamed to him, brushing the gold fringe of her unusual and immodest garment. The devilish look in her eye brought him to gulp and sit upright. Something was not quite right.

"Lin-…" His words cut short as he realized his hands were bound overhead…tightly. "Oh lord."

The jangling of golden beads grew closer. He looked back to Lin as she began to crawl toward him, straddling over one knee before she sat upright. A Cheshire cat's grin spread over her face as she unclasped a foot long whip from her hip.

Torn between intrigue and terror for his own well-being, his wrists squirmed.

"Ah-ah…" She sang her warning, brushing the fringe of the whip against his cheek. His brows escalated.

"L-Lin this… this isn't uh…right. This is very wrong." However, she flashed him a knowing wink and then raised a long black sash, bending over him to press it flat against his eyes.

"You're not struggling." Came a low whisper tickling his ear.

"Oh mercy." He was blind – and loving it.

The fringe of her top tickled his chin as she whispered into his ear again, most demandingly, "I don't want your cooperation."

"Oh Lin!"

"_Nelson_." She called out, in a peculiarly deep voice.

"…What…?"

"_Nelson_!"

Slapped, he blinked hard to find himself looking upward into the faces of Gilroy and the house cleaner. "Ugh…" A hand rose to his forehead, where a red square patch of skin lay.

"You seem to have run into your wardrobe door. The latch is broken. You really ought to see it get fixed…" Gilroy informed him, kneeling beside as he helped Rathbone to a sit.

"It was…dark…" It was only dark _after_ he had blown out the candle … Stupid, really.

"Yes, it was. The sun is up now." He noted, nodding to the maid. She swept through the room, snatching up the discarded coat and cravat on her way to the window. The curtains were yanked aside and the room was engulfed by morning light.

Rathbone squinted painfully against it, shielding his eyes with his hand until he adjusted to it. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh, an hour. You were out cold all the way through sunrise. And you mumble in your sleep." Gilroy popped to his feet and lent Rathbone a hand.

Stumbling to his feet, he seated himself upon a nearby chair, watching the maid scurry out of the room with the morning laundry. Though the dream still lingered, he was suddenly sickened with the bombarding weights of remembering the previous night. "I'm not feeling so well."

"I thought you wouldn't." He noted, using his mirror to adjust his own tie and morning suit. "After inhaling that wretched smoke and all that bad luck, I think you're liable to stay in bed for a week. If not out of sheer embarrassment."

Rathbone's feathers were quite ruffled as he looked upon his friend. "Thank you for the encouragement, Gilroy. I mean I haven't slept a wink last night."

"Neither did I, frankly. I was far too excited after all that." He turned around and grinned beneath his mustache, "Just think. How many guests get to say they have seen such things at a formal ball? The blaze was brilliant enough, but the look on your face when you put that inspector in his place! Brava, I say! It was too good to miss, why, I had to stay up all night and write the whole thing down in my diary. I'm going to write it to all my friends you know…"

With deadpan expression, he watched his friend watch him. Finally, he replied, "I find it no laughing matter Gilroy. People are trying to kill me and I intend to find out why." Gilroy's grin began to fade as he watched his friend stand up and step to the wardrobe for his dressing robe. "Honestly, Gilroy. I would not be so concerned if it was Looney Lin alone, but it isn't. She has help now. They are probably part of a group from China who detest the idea of outsiders taking missions to their country. Just a theory, I don't really know anything at this point. Like the Boxers, perhaps."

"I say, Nelson…" Gilroy said with a dire note. "Do you think they are Boxers?"

He paused. His lie to Gilroy had paid off, as Gilroy just presented a helpful idea. His brows furrowed, giving it some obvious thought. "I don't know." Tying his robe tightly and turned to him, "I certainly hope they aren't… because if it is the Boxers then we can truly count on me not being the only target."

Gilroy paled, a hand lifting to rub at his chin with deep thought. "Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear…"

"Indeed. I need sleep, Gilroy… I need a clear mind to think things through, and I hope for a miracle in the meantime. Please, don't go speaking about what we discussed just now. I can't have people worrying or making a spectacle out of it. It's insulting."

Demurely nodding, Gilroy gathered himself and stepped toward the door, "Sleep well then. I'll see you on the morrow!"


	23. Chapter 22

**XX**

Kama Sutra

"Sir," The butler said, turning to bow respectfully to Rathbone as he entered the library. Two stacks of books sat atop the table. "The books on the left are in need of repair or replacement, the books on the right will be returned to their proper place when the shelves have been repaired. The chairs have been removed for…"

"-Repairs, yes." He nodded, hands clasping behind his back as he strolled inside, overlooking the entire room. His eyes trailed over the portrait that had once been torn… or rather, was and was _immediately_ replaced. Each of the royal guards that had witnessed his secret room had been bribed, threatened or already sent off to serve England over sees…depending on their personal response to Rathbone's questioning them.

A hand ran over the disturbed dust of the shelves where the books had been removed for surveying. The butler approached him once more, removing a pad of paper from his coat pocket, "Sir. A list of the books if you wished to chose which ones to order. And there's one book missing. We're still searching for it."

He shot the man a curious frown before he folded the first leaf back: _'Kama Sutra'_. A brow lifted, "That was an autographed copy…" He said with bafflement. "It's probably the least worthy of stealing, it couldn't amount to anything on the market."

The butler shrugged apologetically.

Rathbone tucked the pad of paper into his vest pocket, "It wasn't even on one of the shelves destroyed." They both shook their heads with puzzlement before he stepped from the room.

"Sir, we've rounded up your missing horses. They've been spotted over the hill this morning. They're all back and in the western stables, sir." The hostler said, grinning ear to ear at his own triumph.

Rathbone nodded, "Very good, thank you, excuse me."

Making his trek up a flight of carpeted steps, he hustled his way to his study. The sudden urgency to be alone welled up so suddenly it had nearly caught him off guard. Another panic attack was surfacing and he wished not to make a display of it. Show of weakness was not something he wanted to be remembered for. The door closed behind him, shutting out the rustling of skirts as Lady Rosenthal quickened to catch him. But the door closed too soon. He was safe. Sighing heavily, he moved to the window overlooking the short maze garden and fountain below. Late afternoon birds chirped and fluttered about in the unique way only an early summer could offer.

He sat on the cushion seat beside the window, catching the faint sound of soft steps from behind. He'd grown so accustomed to the sound he no longer jumped with surprise.

"I thought you left already." He said, looking out the window, though catching the reflection of red and black standing behind him.

She said nothing, fiddling with her fingers as she watched him through the reflection.

"I probably shouldn't have told you off like that. My nerves are on edge and I thought I needed a scapegoat – someone or something to blame for all this other than myself. Of course listing off your problems didn't make mine look any better. I never felt so low as when you left."

Lin's face tilted in the reflection, her dark eyes blinking at him in silence.

His voice was cracked, either by an uncertainty or a despair, "Now that the seal is gone, I suppose there isn't any reason for us to keep fighting. Or for you to remain here anymore."

Lin's steps were near silent as she stepped close and lowered to sit behind him. His ear turned ever so slightly, anticipating she would speak. But Lin said nothing. A hand settled to his shoulder, her hope of silently comforting them both.

"A little late for a truce, isn't it?" Spoken dryly as he peered out the window once more.

She slid her hand up until she slowly hooked her arm around his neck, linking her fingers together over his chest as she pressed her cheek to his back, leaning her head against him. He didn't move, but instead stiffened uncomfortably.

Finally she spoke, "I did not think it through. I'm sorry."

Rathbone's dark head tilted ever so slightly with curiosity. After a moment, he sternly replied, "You promise me one thing. That you will never interfere again…"

In a small voice, she replied, "I promise." Sniffing once, she straightened up and pulled herself higher to rest her chin on his shoulder. They looked awkwardly to one another. "I want to stay."

He snorted, "You know you can't. If my household staff discovers I'm hiding an insane Chinese woman in here who's already attacked me twice gets out…"

But Lin turned down her mouth, looking dramatically unhappy. Her eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. She kissed his cheek once, returning her chin to his shoulder. As his cheek grew red, so grew her smile.

His stern face finally broke into a crooked smile as he grasped her linked hands over his chest. "…All right, maybe for a while." He pried them apart and stood from the bench, turning to her. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Thank you."

Inhaling with some new hope, Rathbone raked a hand through his hair, "I think since we're on the same page now, we should clear the air as best we can. I'll start first." A deep breath was taken before he cringed somewhat, hesitant on the words… "I'm apologize for shooting at your brother and Mr. O'bannon. Things happened so quickly." The apology sounded ridiculous, and his face reddened at it. It was truly embarrassing.

Lin looked up, offering a thin, but encouraging smile. Standing up, she moved to stand before him. "I'm sorry I ruined your painting. It also happened so fast."

Rathbone leaned backwards, looking to her with some strange tone. "Why is it whenever I try to put some respectable amount of personal space between us, _you_ have to violate it?"

Her cheeks went pink as she fiddled once more with her fingertips. "I suppose I … like being around you."

"Lin," He cleared his throat, resisting the urge to take her hands or shoulders, even for honesty's sake… "If we're going to be just friends you need to learn to stop leaning on me, hanging on me, falling asleep on me, walking into my bedchamber, and stealing my maid's undergarments. It hints to me that you want something else, even though I'm very certain you're not interested. You make it very difficult for me to remain a gentlemanly friend otherwise…except of course the prior battles." He smiled, having attempted a joke.

Lin quietly chortled, her face tilting at him with curiosity before she stepped closer again, fingers tugging nervously at the buttons of his vest. "I promise to only stop stealing their undergarments." Her chin tilted upward as she raised her lips close to his.

Her lips brushed lightly over his own, teasing lightly at him until he gave into returning her feathery soft kiss. Whether the world truly faded or whether they both fell into a delicate euphoria and closed their eyes would never be known. Nothing else mattered outside of the space between them, and even that was to be terminated when she yanked him against her. It woke him up from the daze and with a small pause he reared back to lock his gaze with her. He read no regret in her foreign eyes. The thought of anyone catching him in his own study with _her_ suddenly drew incentive for him to move in again. In time their kisses grew hot.

While he clumsily unclasped her vest, letting it slip down her arms to pool onto the floor, Lin took a firm grip of his coat's lapels and began peeling it off his shoulders all the while their lips remained locked.

His coat was halfway down his arms when Lin froze and pulled back. "Wait! I forgot to tell you…"

Rathbone blinked, blankly looking to her with anticipation.

"I saw Roy steal one of your books."

"He can keep it," He said, brushing the matter aside as he closed in on her neck, his arms bound behind his back as he struggled to wiggle them free from the sleeves.

"But it's your book!" She said with surprise, reaching around to help pull the coat free. It fell silently as she began tugging at his tie.

His voice hummed against the bare skin below her ear, "I've memorized it."

"…_Oh_…" She sighed


	24. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

Hope …And a Little Trust

"Luncheon, sir," Came the maid's voice through the door. It had been the first of their interruptions. The entire day became a montage of moments cut short. From guests making their leave and wishing their host farewell to matters of the castle clean up needing tending to. By the time night fell and the castle was seemingly asleep, Rathbone crept through the corridors to his study, where the locked off room was hopefully still occupied by Lin. He had learned something direly important and did not wish to waste time.

"Lin," He whispered into the dark room. He heard no sound in reply… only the faint howl of the wind through the casement. Lighting the lamp upon the table, he peered over the room's contents, noting nothing out of place… only his note remaining on the tabletop had been turned over.

Crossing the room, he lifted it from its place. It bore one word in Chinese. _'Library'_. Crumpling his note, and what he assumed to be Lin's writing, he placed it into a tray and set it alight. When it was nothing more than ambers, he extinguished the light and left the room to pursue the library. The halls were dark and silent as he walked alone. He stepped past the artillery room he had used so many times for fencing practice. Crossed swords marked it over the doorway, and just beyond that lay the short hall of full-bodied armor, guarding the way to the library. His pace slowed as he stepped by the artillery room. The door was ajar. A dim light flickered within. Curious, Rathbone stopped beside the doorway and listened. He heard nothing distinguishing aside from the rustling of the branches outside the windows. Pressing the door with a hand, he quietly pushed it open. The lights were lowered to a brown glow, giving the checkered floor a dizzying effect.

He pushed the door open further and stepped fully inside. Seeing no one, he moved to a nearby dial upon the wall and turned it, extinguishing all the lights. The door latched. Spinning around, he found Lin stepping lightly toward him.

"Lin – God, I half expected to smell cigars any moment…"

Lin didn't smile. Through the faint light of the moonlit windows, she looked at him questionably.

He blinked. "What?"

"The seal isn't destroyed."

Rathbone half smiled, "Yes, I know. That is, I've just learned there was a boy who was spied crossing the fields carrying a rather impressive piece of 'jewelry'."

Her eyes lowered as she distantly nodded.

He canted his head. "Lin, what…" He began to question when he too remembered. There would be no more time for play. The seal quite literally pulled the strings of so many lives at stake. Something strummed in his chest as he looked to her. "You have to leave."

She nodded, looking to her hands.

"I'm leaving for London in the morning." He said quietly.

"I am leaving tonight." She said quietly.

Standing still for long moments, Rathbone decided a lie, in this case, was better incentive than the truth. "When this is over then, perhaps we may journey to the Forbidden City together and return it. After the dust settles, perhaps we will have time." It was a lie. After this he would never be permitted to travel to China, or likely welcomed in the Forbidden City… if he lived through it at all. He brushed aside her fallen strands that seemed to block her eyes from his view.

Lin met his gaze. Somehow he conjured a faint smile to her, bringing out the hopeful grin from her he came to admire. She took the wrist of the hand at her cheek. Smiling, she leaned into his hand, looking to him, "There is no time in battle."

He shook his head, "No. I suppose we should have thought of it earlier. Love must wait when lives are at stake."

Pressing her lips together, still in a smile, she nodded affirmatively. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his chin. Their lips met in the middle for a soft farewell.

"You'll find me when it's over, won't you?" He asked.

Nodding, Lin hiccupped and nodded again. "Yes."

With a last kiss, Lin stepped toward the window, her fingers slipping from his. Rathbone urged his feet to stay planted upon the checkered tiles, knowing if he moved even one inch he would sweep Lin back from the windows and beg her to stay anyway…

The tall window squeaked as she pushed it open. The wind wisped through, fluttering her hair as she jumped to crouch in the window frame. A last glance over her shoulder, she smiled to him and then dropped from sight.

He darted after her, pressing against the frame of the window as he searched the darkness below. "Lin!" He whispered urgently.

Her face popped up from below, "What?" She asked with surprise, blinking up to him.

He'd jumped again, leaning over the window to speak closer to her. "Lin this is important, and I need you to listen carefully… I don't want you interfering directly, but I can't help what your brother and Mr. O'bannon do… Wu Chow intends on assassinating nine of my family members on the Queen's Jubilee on the 20th this month. He's on a set of three barges on the Thames and is well equipped with a gatlin gun. He's going to shoot them all down in one efficient sweep unless someone stops him. Boxers surround him and the warehouse at all times."

Lin stared at him, dumbfounded. "…You're family?"

"I'm tenth in line from the throne, Lin. It was our agreement. I got him the seal and he would get me the throne. The only reason those Boxers are helping is because Wu Chow needed reinforcement to gain the seal and he found they are easily swayed with the promise of permanently keeping out foreigners from China. Britain is their biggest fear and most common visitor. We're their threat. Wu Chow already told them that when I'm king, I would put an end to it and sever ties with China, allowing them to be left alone."

Lin's eyes darted with scattered thoughts. "You agreed to this?"

"Partly. The man is quite convincing… I thought it was hypothetical until he introduced me to the Boxers and then revealed the rest of the plan to them, as well as myself. Lin, I had no intention of following through with something so horrific. I've no immediate family left. Why would I erase those I have left? Who could possibly get away with such a scheme? Why would I want to be king in the first place? It's even more lonely on the throne." Being the Queen's favorite cousin, he had learned a thing or two from the woman. She was lonely, and it was one of the few things he had not envied.

A hand reached down to brush her hair from her face one last time, "I might not have minded the idea of loneliness before I met you."

Lin frowned, her hand rising to grasp his own and squeezing it. "Then I will hurry." Kissing his hand, she dropped again into the darkness.

She'd vanished again, just as easily as she had arrived…and suddenly he was empty, …so very empty.


	25. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

Hitchin' a Ride

The stolen wagon rocked over the country road. Shaded beneath a hunting coat and a farmer's wide brimmed hat, Lin paced the mule with the reins. Her mind raced with everything that passed in the last few days. She smiled, she blushed, she laughed at the memories and the hopes of what would be when everything was over. Breeching a hill, she overlooked the road ahead, spotting two familiar figures ahead. The two walked like their legs were ready to fall off. She smirked, lowering her head so the hat hid her features until she was nearly upon them.

With their thumbs out, they silently pleaded for a ride. She yanked the reins back and turned her head upward, peering out from beneath the brim of the hat.

Wang's eyes went wide. He blinked twice. "Lin?"

"All right!" Roy said and enthusiastically jumped toward the wagon.

Lin beamed, unable to control her grinning since she left the castle grounds of Rathbone Hall.

Wang rested in the back bed of the wagon while Roy sat on the bench beside Lin. Her mood so light, she took to conversation with Roy easily, giggling at his compliments and sharing embarrassing stories about Wang. Roy seemed to overstep his bounds when he commented on Lin's attractive looks and Wang squeezed painfully between the two on the seat, claiming the back was making him dizzy.

Lin scowled at her brother, not liking how easy he was taking to keeping her from Roy. She hadn't any intention on seeing Roy anymore than a friend, and was reminded to keep even more space than necessary between them after Wang's uncomfortable display.

She slowly lost her happy disposition as she drove the wagon, her thoughts wheeling about her brother's actions. He disapproved of her friendship with Roy, and any thoughts she had of telling Wang about her friendship with Rathbone had suddenly been thrown out the window.

For two days they roamed the country until they finally came to London. Thanks to Lin's good sense of direction and Roy's knowledge of the 'easiest streets' in London, they managed to find their way into the heart of the Dorset district.

"White-chapel. This looks like a nice enough neighborhood." Roy said lightly as the wagon rattled over uneven cobblestone streets. "Make a right up here." He said to Lin, being the navigator on their quest for a hotel. With much relief, the three spotted a lively, tall building. Through the dark streets and darkly dressed crowds walking to and fro there lit an array of windows. Red glasses lined the windowsills, lit with tea lights inside. A hanging sign swung over the wide open door.

Wang read the sign with puzzlement. "What is 'the Puss 'n' Boots?"

"It's a boarding house. Some of the sailors on the ship coming over recommended it."

Leaving the wagon aside, the three stepped into the building. The entire contents seemed decorated in accenting colors of smoky, dusty reds and maroons. A tall piano twinkled a lively tune through the halls and through the smoky air. Lin tugged the brown hunting coat tighter about herself as she followed closely to Wang and Roy.

Roy and Lin strolled to the counter, while Wang momentarily wandered off to scope out the lower rooms. The crowds were so thick of drunken sailors and cackling prostitutes that he did not go far before he turned and marched back to them, moving to stand between them once more.

Lin caught sight of a man and woman locking lips and suddenly could not help but smile with knowing. Her eyes rolled skyward, lost in the bubbles of thoughts and memories as she distantly listened to her brother.

"I won't let my sister stay here." He sternly said.

Snapped out of her daydream, she looked to the two argue on.

Roy turned to his friend, "Well, what are we supposed to do? Find a hotel on the other side of London? We'll be arrested before we even check in."

Wang never let her decide anything for herself, and quite frankly she was tired of the way he kept trying to protect her from someone as harmless as Roy. "I don't mind this place." She snapped and snatched the keys from his hand before she stormed up the stairs.

"See? She's a little open minded…" Roy said, musing as he watched her leave. "I know it sounds crazy because I just met her but…" He turned and whispered his secret, "I think I'm falling for her. I think she's the one-"

"-Roy. She's my baby sister."

"I know! Thank God! It's the only chance I've got – Look, I've been getting ready to launch a little something called 'Operation Sweep Her Off Her Feet'. You're in a position to 'talk me up'. Can I count on you? Buddy, I never asked you for anything…"

Suddenly Wang smiled, "Sure Roy. I will tell her the truth."

Roy grinned, holding complete faith in his long time friend. "Don't get all caught up on the truth – feel free to smooth out your ol' partner edges." Wang nodded, walking toward the stairway. Roy patted him on the back with thanks before calling out one last bit to him. "Love you buddy."


	26. Chapter 25

**XXV**

Old Grudges and Lies

Lin unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside. The room was only slightly less smoky than the rest of the downstairs parlor, and only slightly less noisy. The walls were quite thin. She listened to the playful twinkle of the piano downstairs and the murmurs of the people as she turned to close the door. She paused, her hand on the handle…She wanted to lock everyone out. But Wang would probably want a moment to speak to her alone. She needed to tell him everything…

Sighing, she left the door ajar and removed her coat, draping it over the side of a chair. She sat on the side of the bed, her back to the door. Wang did not even approve of Roy…he would much less approve of Rathbone. But Lin was not as innocent as Wang remembered her to be once upon a time.

She sighed, feeling her troubles were nowhere near over yet.

The door squeaked. Lin tilted an ear back, listening for Wang's familiar voice.

"It's me." He said lightly and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. She turned to face him, saying nothing. He waved her up, "Come."

Sighing, she prepared herself for whatever would come.

Wang pulled two footstools from the dressing corner and slid them beside the conjoining door. "Sit."

Linking her fingers behind her back nervously, she strolled toward him and seated herself.

"Lin," He started, leaning a hand to his knee as he tried a tone of voice much like his father during a lecture. "Our father would talk about the right man for you."

Contrary to her cool exterior, her insides were twisting.

"He must be strong…"

She thought of the first time Rathbone wrestled her to the dust-covered floor. How she kept a straight face was a miracle.

"…Courageous…"

He was quite cunning, smartly brave when he had to be…

"…And a good father."

She could not picture it. But the thought was shoved from her mind. That was not the issue…Wang was referring to someone else. Someone she could have easily guessed. And then did. "Like Roy."

"No, not like Roy." He protested. She had almost corrected him on her meaning, but he continued, "You don't know him like I do. He has many bad habits."

Lin lifted a brow. Didn't everyone have bad habits? She could remember Wang goofing around with the other boys when they were young, playing in their underwear in the streams and haystacks… "Such as…?"

"He drinks, smokes… and gambles."

She blinked, recalling her time at the country estate. She could not remember Rathbone doing any of those things… but he certainly had his bad habits as well. Like getting wrapped up in big ideas with dangerous people.

Wang spoke again, drawing her out of her thoughts once more. "He sleeps with women for money."

It irked her to hear Wang speak of his best friend in such a manner when Roy was not there to defend his own reputation. It was best to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, she had been mostly wrong about one man already…"Roy won't do that. I can see inside him. He has a good heart."

Desperate, Wang turned to a new tactic, "His salmon don't swim up stream."

Lin was clueless, "Huh?"

"He shoots blanks!"

Blinking, Lin wondered how he could possibly convict his friend of not shooting bullets. Surely the man wasn't that much a coward!

"Lin, he cannot be trusted."

"How can you say that? He's your friend…"

But Wang shrugged sheepishly, "Eh, yeah… sort of. Roy's the kind of friend you don't introduce to your other friends or bring home to your family. He never speaks the truth – You know what I call him? Not Roy O'bannon. Roy O'balogne!"

"I don't care."

"Lin." He said deeply, "I forbid it."

It was the last straw. She stood up, glaring down to him, "You are not my father." She swept past him, storming out of the room and into the hall. Roy did have a good heart, and if Wang could not see that over the years he had spent with him, how on earth could she ever consider the idea of her brother warming to the idea of Him?

A pair of Boxer rebels remained crouched beneath the red lights of the boarding house windows, keeping an eye on the trio of troublemakers, while Rathbone stepped down further into the alley. Wu Chow waved him around the corner where they could speak more privately and away from the windows.

Cigar smoke clouded out as he turned to his accomplice. "You are going out of your way coming all the way here aren't you?"

Rathbone looked steadily to him, "I could say the same thing about you."

"I like to see my men are doing their jobs."

"And I like reassurance."

Wu Chow lowered the cigar as he overlooked the Englishman with a scrutinizing glance over. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with a woman?"

He foresaw the question, and resisted the flinch of uncertainty. Instead he smirked with good humor and nodded, "She could be useful."

Wu Chow remained silent with a skeptical gleam in his eye. After another, long puff of his cigar, he spoke again. "I want all three of them in the warehouse by midnight."

"They will be."

"They'd better be." Wu Chow warned. Pinning the cigar in his wide mouth, he grinned and turned to stroll on his way, tipping his derby hat to a passing lady at the street before he continued on his way.

Rathbone stood still a moment. Keeping a lie was easy. It was keeping two contradicting lies that was difficult… Swallowing, he gathered his wits and collected himself before he turned to rejoin the Boxers at the window. Suddenly a door opened he did not realize was there. A figure rushed out, bumping straight into him.

He caught Lin by the arms and blinked with surprise. "Lin!" He whispered with surprise.

She looked to him, also taken aback. Wiping tears from her face, she smiled weakly to him. "I did not think you would come."

He could not return the smile, however… and seeing the seriousness on his face brought her own to die. "Lin, I'm not alone." HE whispered, and ushered her to the corner. Carefully they peered around the corner. Lin gasped and jumped out of sight of the Boxer rebels. "I didn't know how to warn you, and I don't know what I can do yet."

"I…understand." Her dark eyes darted nervously around as she grasped his arms in turn.

"We just want to know where the boy is. Lin, where is he?"

Wide eyed, she blinked at him, "I don't know. I've never seen him."

"Damn." Rathbone let his hands fall from her shoulders as he looked upward to the building that towered over them. "Lin… you should know something else."

"What?" She looked curious, frightful at him.

He looked to her. "Wu Chow knows."

Lin seemed to freeze.

"Lin, time's running short. I think the sooner your brother knows the better."

But she shook her head immediately, "He said many things… he will not listen and he won't try to understand." A hand slowly rose to cover her gaping mouth. The hand quickly lowered, "How many are there here?"

"Two at the moment. More are arriving. Perhaps if you all snuck out…" But he cut his words off and shook his head, "No, Lin, you must tell your brother. If he is as impetuous as you, I'm not going to be responsible for what I do if he attacks me."

Lin certainly understood that. She nodded, "We'll leave tonight then."

"Good," He sighed with some relief and took her shoulders, "I'll try to distract them as long as I can."

Lin nodded again, resting her hands to his chest as they leaned forward for a kiss. But a sudden uproar of screams and shouting overhead drew their attention. Both their brows furrowed. "What is gong on?" She asked out loud.

"That's O'bannon's room…"

"I must go." She turned and dashed for the door, only to be snatched by the wrist and whirled around. Trapping her with an arm around her waist he stole a kiss before she pried him off with a grin. "Later!" She turned and yanked the door open, disappearing into the smoky interior.

Lin jogged up the steps, pausing when she received curious staring. Sheepishly smiling, she slowed her steps and continued up the stairs. Wang and Roy… she knew her brother would be reliable in a crisis. Roy's room was filled with women giggling, squealing and much a ruckus. Lin paused halfway to her own door to see if Wang was still inside when she caught the familiar chuckle…Wang's chuckle somewhere inside Roy's room with all the hubbub.

A brow popped up as she stepped toward the door. "Roy?" She called through the door, knocking lightly. Unheard over all the noise within, she took the handle and stepped inside. She blinked at the sight of downy feathers floating about, and then froze with shock. Among a sea of half naked English women and a boat load of feathers stood her brother and Roy.

Wang grinned childishly, ready to hit the woman beside him with a raised, half drained pillow when he spotted Lin staring at the pair of them. He gasped, "LIN!"

Both the men turned, their pillows pressed down to cover their parts. The room went silent. The women continued to snicker where they stood. Roy rose a finger to point to Chon, "It was his idea."

But Wang shook his head and pointed to Roy. They were in a crisis… and the two of them were playing with bawdy women. Lin stepped back into the hall, unable to look at them anymore… Before she knew it, she darted down the steps once more.

"Chon!" Roy yelled at him, stepping after her.

"Clothes!" Wang called back, stopping Roy from following her as they searched for their clothes beneath the piles of feathers.


	27. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

The Warehouse

Lin sprinted from the building, her heart pounding as she felt enraged with disappointment over their actions. If all her brother wanted to do was play, she would do the work herself and find the boy to get the seal back for Rathbone…and she hoped that would keep Wu Chow off their backs long enough for a plan to be conjured.

She ran down many streets, cutting through the fog until she came to a small, stony bridge over a canal. The yellow lamps flickered, and it was only then when she slowed her steps to catch her breath that she realized she did not know where she was, or where she was going. Her steps carried her up the arch of the bridge, the sound of clicking steps upon the ground. She paused at the peak of the bridge, turning in hopes of finding Rathbone, and fearful that perhaps it was anything else.

No one there, she whirled around to continue on her way, but a tall, black figure stood before her. She gasped, jumping back in step as she recognized the man before her: yellow teeth and a grimy gray beard. He grinned wickedly beneath the brim of his top hat.

"Nice night for a walk." He growled and unsheathed a hidden blade from his walking stick. Lin reacted, fed up with everything. Twice she swung her foot and both times she nailed him. He flipped over the side of the bridge, yelling all the way down until he splashed with a heavy plop.

Lin pressed herself to the edge to see him drifting with the current. _"%?!*#-ING LOSER!"_ She shouted in Chinese to him.

Her raised voice gave away her position.

"Lin!"

"Lin! There you are," Roy jogged up the bridge with Wang, before quite causally adding, "Don't you know there's a serial killer on the loose?"

Lin frowned between them. Didn't they take anything seriously? Feeling her efforts with them were futile, she waved them off and marched past them. "Forget it!" Slippers scraped the ground as she halted. Two boxers blocked her path.

The sounds of steps from behind brought the three to turn. Three more boxers blocked the other side of the bridge, trapping them on the arch.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Boxers." Wang informed him.

"Well, what do they want with us?"

Another voice broke out, "They're with me." Lin paused, knowing the voice all too well. She turned to find Rathbone standing between the two boxers, with the gaslight to their backs and his derringer in hand. "I think we need to have a little chat."

Lin readied herself for a fight when Rathbone shot her a threatening look. She halted just in time to hear the scrapings of more steps approaching. More Boxers. The boxers behind walked up behind them and began binding their wrists. Gagging all three, they were rudely shoved into a fish cart, stuffed and locked inside.

It was a bumpy, stinky ride all the way to the warehouse docks, where they were dragged inside. The men were shoved to their knees, the entrance of the warehouse to their backs. Lin's feet were bound to two rings upon the ground intended for securing cargo, while her bound wrists were looped over a hoist's cargo hook.

The men's gags were pulled from their mouths as Rathbone moved toward Lin. She looked to him pleadingly, her eyes trembling with the fear of what was to come. Rathbone averted his eyes and strolled back to the men, turning his back to her. Vastly outnumbered and unable to untie any of them in time, he remained silent.

It did not take long before Wu Chow arrived, walking briskly through the warehouse, passing the crates of fireworks and ammunition, the sheeted artillery… Mocking surprise, he moved to stand before the kneeling, bound men. "Chon Wang… The man who defied an Emperor."

Wang glared steadily, "The Emperor never should have spared your life."

"Still my brother's lap dog."

"I am not here for the Emperor. I am here for my father."

"Of course you are…" He grinned, shooting Rathbone a knowing gleam before a familiar, waved bladed dagger was pulled from his vest and held before Wang's eyes. "It was my dagger that pierced his heart. The blade is still crusted with his blood."

Wang snapped, pushing himself from the ground in an effort to tackle the laughing Chinaman in English garb. But Wu Chow only laughed more when Wang was suppressed by the nearby boxers and re-sheathed the dagger, tucking it into his vest pocket for safekeeping.

Rathbone shot Wu Chow a disgusted look behind his back. The sooner this was over, the better. Hands clasped behind his back in a patient manner, he turned to the prisoners. "I know the boy has the seal. Where is he?"

"We don't know. That's the truth, we don't know." Roy said in all sincerity.

Rathbone turned to the boxers behind him, who gripped the wheel of the hoist. With a nod, he gave them the go-ahead. Lin squirmed, and they turned the wheel. Her feet lifted from the ground, her limbs straightened as they pulled tightly. She winced and whined behind the gag, her eyes pinching shut.

"No, wait! Stop! Put her down, put her down or I'll-"

Rathbone quickly waved them to lower the hook as he looked to Roy, who was so eager to come to Lin's defense, where her brother remained silent. Roy, the hero of a hundred God-awful American folk tales was becoming defensive over _his_ Lin. "Or what Mr. O'bannon? Are you going to _'kick my ass'_?" He mocked the man's American accent. He snorted, "I've read all about your ridiculous exploits. I mean, just how does it feel to strangle a mummy with your bare hands? Only a nation of uneducated rednecks would be amused by such cowboy drivel." Not that he hadn't enjoyed them…in fact he had laughed for a good five minutes the first time he read _'Roy O'bannon Vs the Mummy'_.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the personal attacks?"

Wang wondered the same thing.

"You don't see me commenting on your pasty complexion or your snotty accent. Or even your filthy, dirty, smutty sex books."

Rathbone's amused smile turned downward. It was the most inappropriate, unimportant subject and Roy had just brought it to light. Roy narrowed his eyes dramatically, "Yeah, I saw your book. It disgusted me." That, Rathbone knew, was a lie. Wu Chow had had enough as well, and with the head of his silver cane he popped Roy upside the head. "Owe! Look at us! We're acting like a bunch of animals! Over what? Some seal?"

Wu Chow instantly replied, "It has been a symbol of imperial power since Genghis Khan. I will use it to unite the Emperor's enemies and storm the Forbidden City."

Rathbone had to hide his smirk. By informing them, he was empowering them… Roy's attention turned to him then. His smirking caught Roy's attention.

"Then what's in it for you?"

"You're looking at the future king of England."

"You're like… twentieth in line from the throne!"

Miffed, he corrected, "Tenth." He looked between Roy and Wu Chow. "But my friend here is going to change all that by simple…process of elimination." Now he was simply having too much fun informing these two, flaunting their villainous plot. Snapping his fingers, Rathbone ordered idle Boxers into action. They jumped to uncover the propped gun upon the barge. If Lin would not explain it to them, he would do it himself. "They call it a gatlin gun, although I'm sure your American friends remember this well from your civil war."

Roy looked to Wu Chow, "So he steals some seal and you knock off nine royals? You certainly got the short end of that stick my friend." Wu Chow hit him again.

A moment of silence passed as Wu Chow watched Rathbone in the corner of his eye.

Rathbone would break the silence again. "Dump them in the river."

Lin's eyes rounded wide. She gasped and kicked as they unhooked her from the hoist. The boxer threw her over his shoulder and began carrying her outside. Rathbone turned to Wu Chow, offering an expression as though to silently say, 'unless you have a better idea?' Wu Chow made no protest.

Wang turned to him, "Where are you taking her?"

"To make history." He smirked, "I can already see the headlines. 'Nation mourns as Looney Lin massacres royal family!'"

At Wu Chow's command the boxers began pulling them to their feet, moving them toward the hoist where they bound their feet to the hook. With a glance to Rathbone, Wu Chow exited the warehouse to see Lin secured safely into the carriage waiting outside.

Waving off the remaining boxers once the prisoner's feet were bound, Rathbone walked to stand over them. The rebels didn't move far away enough to not overhear, and Rathbone shot them a tedious look. Kneeling down, he narrowed his eyes upon the two, "How disappointing. I thought you would have surely lied if only to spare your sister some pain."

Wang glared most dangerously as Rathbone stood and walked from the warehouse. The air was crisp and damp, breath smoking on the wind as he turned to Wu Chow.

"I need your assurance that you will find the seal."

Quick to answer, "Don't concern yourself. My men are scouring the city."

Wu Chow tensed, "You had better pray they find it, or our agreement is off and you will _never_ get the crown!" Wu Chow turned haughtily on his heels and stepped down the misty lane.

Rathbone studied him a moment more. Wu Chow obviously had his hands full. Wu Chow seemed to still think he wanted the crown. Averting his eyes a moment, he stepped toward the carriage. Taking the handle beside the door, he moved to pull himself inside when he paused. Lin sat inside, bound and gagged. Her cheeks glistened with tears as she hiccupped and gasped. He knew he could not leave yet… one last reassurance.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back to the pavement and patted his vest as though he had lost something. "Damn." He looked to the boxer who sat waiting upon the driver's perch. "Wait for me in the stalls. I'll be there shortly." Without so much a nod, the boxer cracked the whip and sent the carriage into action. It clopped down the lane and out of sight.

Returning to the warehouse, he slipped inside and closed the door behind himself. Lord Rathbone needed Chon Wang and Roy O'bannon to make it out alive…

The moment the door latched there came a deafening, repetitious popping. Rathbone hit the floor, hands clasped to his ears to block out the sound before he realized they were indeed bullets flying.

"Botch it!" He said to himself and slipped back outside. To hell with O'bannon! He never liked the man anyway. His ears pounded as he sat against a nearby crate, rubbing at his lobes.

All fell silent. He grunted, wondering what sort of lie he could conjure to tell Lin about what happened to her brother. Damn. What a pickle. Those two could have been useful. It was a pity they had to be shot to he-…

His ears perked to the sound of sloshing water. Two, wet hands slapped to the surface of the docks. Rathbone shifted to hide himself behind the crate. Wang and Roy pulled themselves from the Thames, having escaped near death.

Quite impressed, Rathbone nodded silently in respect, all the while watching from the shadows.

"I can't believe you." Wang said to Roy.

"What? I was tied up – I couldn't do anything. Besides, you're the one who said I didn't need to do anything."

"I mean Lin!"

"What?" They started walking, passing the crate along the way, "You said that if I break her heart you break my legs. That's fair, isn't it? Besides we know she likes me. It's you that's being a stinker about the whole thing…"

Rathbone stared at them as they wandered away and out of sight, their voices trailing off into the night. Aghast, he thought back to Lin and realized he had never heard any clarification on her feelings toward him. It suddenly seemed quite possible she was using Rathbone as an easy means of getting the Seal and Wu Chow, the two things she was most obsessive over from the start…

Confused, he made his way to the street where Lin lay hidden in the carriage in the dockside stalls.


	28. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

Charlie, the Kid

Roy fancied Lin. It made Rathbone's insides twist. He snarled at the very idea while his head was swimming in other possibilities. He wanted the truth, to be cleared from his confusion, to know where he stood. Aside from that, he needed to assure Lin her brother and the …annoying, fictional hero had escaped mostly unharmed.

Her marched into the stalls, slowing when he noted the absence of anyone inside. The carriage sat there still in the darkness, waiting… but unclasped from the horse. With long strides, he stepped to it and yanked the door open. There lay an empty seat before him. His heart sank. Where was Lin…?

"She's under my custody." Wu Chow told him.

Rathbone slowly turned, unable to hide his snarl, "I see our trust had never existed."

Wu Chow's head tilted ever so slightly, "You're getting cold feet. I thought you would have been ecstatic with anticipation by now. The Jubilee being so near, I really had hoped you would have stayed focused."

Rathbone left the carriage door hanging open as he squared his shoulders to the conniving Wu Chow, "She's not to be harmed."

"No?"

"Not unless you value your life."

Wu Chow blinked at him, "I am surprised you're so taken with her." Slowly a wide grin slithered to his face. "Very well. On one condition."

"What?"

"You go through with the plan."

Rathbone snapped, "And what makes you think I wont?"

"I have my doubts."

Studying the man, Rathbone's eyes narrowed dangerously, "And if I did change my mind?"

"We both know if you confess anything you will be tried with high treason and hanged."

"Humor me."

Wu Chow considered him a moment, before nodding, "If you change your mind, I continue with what I promised. You can stand proudly with your royal family and die with honor as the tenth from the throne… or you can stand aside and live to see a better England."

Personally, Rathbone could not imagine a better England. But…his choices truly were limited. Victoria would never cancel the event. The fireworks would still go on, whether he was present or not… Rathbone nodded, "I stand aside. You'll leave Lin alone?"

"You have my word."

Rathbone doubted it. Sarcastically smiling, he nodded once to Wu Chow and stormed to the doorway, stopped and turned for one last address, "If I am going to stand aside, I will need reassurance beforehand that Lin is alive."

"Would you care to see her now?"

But Rathbone shook his head. "The Jubilee. I wouldn't want you slitting her throat beforehand without me giving her a proper send-off." He walked off into the night, leaving Wu Chow behind.

Three days passed since Rathbone last saw Lin. His appetite was dwindling, despite his efforts to avoid any questions from his housekeeper. Receiving few callers, he kept their visits short and sweet, wanting the time alone. Nights were sleepless and he often paced for hours hoping for Lieu to arrive with good news. Two days left.

The clock struck twelve, and Rathbone sighed heavily. Another night without sleep, he was going to be useless tomorrow…Raising the lamplight, he moved the seat of his desk, pausing when a tapping came by his window.

He crossed the room and pulled open the drapes. Lieu, he never thought he would be so eager to hear the news from the man. The window was opened, but he did not make any motion to allow the man inside.

"What news?" He whispered.

"Chon Wang has hi'ed inspe'tor Doyle."

That was mildly surprising.

"'e foun' the boy."

"Where?"

"Madam Tussa's. Baker Street."

Rathbone nodded. "I trust you to get it then."

Affirmatively, the man nodded and lowered from the tree, crawling down to his comrades below. Rathbone quickly closed the window, pulling the drapes closed. Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum… he had been there once to visit his own likeness just before he had left for his last mission to China. He knew exactly where it was. Dressing in dark colors, he took up his evening cape and hat, his bladed walking stick and loaded his derringer. If there was any chance to get one step ahead of Wu Chow, it was now. Tying his cape on, he cupped a hand around the top of the lamp's glass and blew out the flame. The room darkened, and he quietly made his way downstairs. Stepping out into the darkness, he turned up his collar and briskly made his way down the street… hansoms were difficult to find this time of night, but if he hurried he could just make it by way of shortcut.

Though the streets were dead silent, empty, he felt crowded, watched. Finally a hansom rattled around the corner, coming to stop beside him as he waved it down. "Baker Street. Make it fast."

The driver nodded, "Yessar."

Paying the man ahead of time, he climbed inside. Whip cracked and the cab clopped down the lane quickly. Time ticked slowly, and he growled under his breath, expecting he would arrive too late. The sound of police whistles brought Rathbone to lean toward the window for a better view. The street ahead was bombarded with bobbies.

"Damn." Knocking on the rooftop, "Will this slow us down?"

The driver nodded, "This 'ere is Baker."

"My sister lives beside Madam Tussauds. Is it far ahead?"

"Sir, that is Madam Tussaud's. Righ' there." He nodded ahead.

"Thank you." He opened the door himself and stepped out onto the wet street.

The man turned the cab around and clopped down the street. Rathbone did not wish to be seen by the police. He dashed to the shade of the alley, his cape flagging behind him as he made his way between buildings. Coming to a dead end, he cursed under his breath, searching frantically for another way. A ladder fastened to the side of a building caught his eye. Sliding his walking stick into his belt like some sword, he tossed back his cape and began to climb.

Pulling himself to the rooftop, he looked down. Three stories up wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Quickened steps shuffled against the shingles, and he turned. A small figure jumped over the pique of a nearby roof, sliding down the tilt to the landing. Rathbone stepped forward to hide behind a chimneystack. Pressing his back to it, he waited and listened. The boy's floppy shoes stepped closer. Rathbone prepared himself. He sprang out behind the boy, grabbing him from behind and clasping a hand over his mouth. The boy was lifted clear off his feet, kicking and growling.

"Be quiet! You don't want to draw the attention of the police." The boy slowly silenced, completely tense as he hung by Rathbone's arms, "Now, I'm going to move my hand. You're going to chat with me about that seal."

The boy nodded.

Slowly he lowered his hand and dropped the boy to his feet, keeping a tight grip on his collar.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie."

"All right Charlie. You know who I am?"

The boy nodded.

"And you know what I want back?"

He nodded again.

"Do you have it?"

"No… they took it." Charlie's round face wrinkled as he squirmed, "Come on, get of! I'm not runnin'…"

"Who took it?"

The boy frowned, "How should I know 'at? The' was three stoogey Oriental blokes. They tried to kill us they did. Then those bobbies came and we scrambled loike rats."

"Roaches."

"Yeah, wahtevah."

"…I see." Lips pursed. Suddenly he realized those Boxers would be returning to his home any moment to hand over the seal. "How would you like to start earning something worth your skills?"

Charlie looked skeptically up at him, sizing up the man before he replied, "Whotchya got?"

"Anything you want. If you can get those gentlemen out of trouble, I'll have a hansom waiting on Alsopp Street."

"I was already gonna do that…Whattyou care?"

Rathbone frowned, "It's complicated and I haven't time to explain yet."

Charlie nodded, shoving back his dirty brown hair, curiosity getting the best of him. "Yeah, all roit. See ya in a few."

Rathbone watched the kid move to the edge of the roof and slide a board across to the next. He practically ran across, disappearing into the dark.

Time to search for that hansom again…


	29. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

Little Helper

Charlie ambled up to the cab with caution, his thumbs tucked into the lapels of his green, tattered coat. Rathbone nudged to the edge, opening the door and waved him inside. "Come on."

Shrugging, Charlie straightened his derby and climbed inside, seating himself beside Rathbone on the single bench. The driver whistled, and they were on their way. Charlie stared at him a long moment. Finally, Rathbone looked to him. "What?"

"You're no' what I was 'specting. In person." He said accusingly.

"Please elaborate."

"Well…" He pushed his derby upward with a thumb, "I use to think tha' wax double 'ad its legs cutoff."

Rathbone frowned. "What?"

"Yeh, just a lot shorter than I though. Everyone's made sucha hoopla about your name, I thought you'd be taller."

"That makes two of us." He replied bitterly. "What's a boy like you doing picking on a man for his size? Your mother should have taught you something better than that."

"Yeh, she did." He said matter-of-factly. "She says if I eveh met a celebrity who didn' live up to my expectations its my roit to critisize coz tha's why they're famous… they wan' attention any way they can gettit, and that I'd be doin' them a fava'"

"Some of us are born famous."

"An' some of us earn it. So whot? Whas you draggin' me 'ere for anyway?"

"It's a long story Charlie, but I'm in desperate need of a help from a stranger and you're in a perfect position to assist me in a very important mission."

"Loike whot?"

"Saving the Queen."

Charlie stared at him for a beat before he burst into laughter. "Come off it."

Rathbone did not laugh. Charlie's laughing subsided. His jaw dropped and he gasped. "Aw! Serious? Can I meet 'er?"

A small smile crept to his face, watching the boy's excitement. "If you do your job well, I can arrange it."

Charlie sat up straight and saluted, "Yessa'!"

"First, you need to know a few rules about my house. No gossiping: inside or out. The business about the seal is a classified topic. It never happened, it doesn't exist."

Though Charlie did not fully understand, he nodded with all seriousness.

"You are to be helpful in any way asked of you, as I'm appointing you houseboy. No snooping, no stealing, lie only if you must to keep the peace, but do not talk if you can help it."

Charlie swallowed, knowing that was a difficult task on its own.

"If you take your orders seriously, stay out of trouble, practice your discretion then in three days time you may be rewarded. Any questions?"

Charlie's head tilted, "Yeh… alls I got to do is be houseboy for three days? Whots that to you?"

But Rathbone shook his head. "That's in the meantime. I'll have a very important mission for you on the second day. The houseboy job is only to keep you around for the real job ahead."

"Olright. Where do I sleep?"

"Those things will be appointed to you by Mrs. Agatha Lindon, my housekeeper."

"S'all roit." Charlie said, folding his arms and nodding… sounded good to him – so far!

The second day arrived and already Charlie was growing tired of the filly pink apron. He swept the halls, dusted shelves and even watered the plants… The second day was ending, and as he hung the apron on the kitchen door, ready to be cleaned in the morning, he let out a long stretch of his arms. The workhouse could kiss his lily white arse as far as he was concerned. A pink apron was nothing to complain outwardly about.

He stepped toward the door beneath the stairway. It was his room, a small but cozy nook to hide inside. His head hit the pillow and he snored immediately. The stairs creaked softly overhead as the clock chimed eleven. Charlie groaned and turned over, hugging the striped pillow he was growing quite fond of.

A gentle rapping at his door brought him to glare over his shoulder to it. "Whot…" The door opened, and Rathbone peered inside. Charlie suddenly sobered, recalling their deal. "Is it time?"

"Yes, come on." He whispered, urging him to hurry, "Get dressed, we have a ways to go."

Charlie nodded and jumped from his small bed, fumbling with his clothes as Rathbone paced the hall. Tucking his hair beneath his bowler, he stepped out of the closet and looked up to his employer.

Rathbone turned and nodded for him to follow. They stepped through the entrance hall and out the door. Closing the door behind Charlie, Rathbone followed him down the steps to the street.

"So whot…?" Charlie was silenced as Rathbone gestured for him to not speak.

Quietly they traveled down the neighborhood, finding a waiting cab. Climbing inside, Rathbone would not speak again until the wheels were rolling. "All right Charlie, here's the deal. Do you remember that woman I mentioned before?"

He nodded. "Yeh. You never mentioned a name though…"

"Lin, if you must know."

"Blimey!" Charlie snorted, "Who's this Lin everyone keeps gabbin' on about?"

Rathbone frowned, "Who's been talking about her?"

"Roy O'bannon." He said with a braggart's grin, "'e says she's gonna be the savior to the 'house o'O'bannon'…whatevah that means."

Rathbone suppressed the urge to curse the man's name to kingdom come. "I'm meeting her tonight. She's being held by the same men who attacked you and your friends."

Charlie sat upright, "Roit! A'we rescuin' 'er?"

"…No."

The boy's shoulders lowered. "Why? Don't you lov'er?"

Rathbone stared at him. Was it that obvious? "Yes, very much. But there are many lives at stake here, Charlie. Things are not as simple as we would like them to be."

In a matter-of-fact tone, Charlie took on the attitude of a learned man. "Nah, neveh is when you go' mixed up relationships. I'd know. I once saw a' Irishman who loved a redskin. Neveh ends good. They almos' killed each other o'er some booze."

Pressing his lips thinly, he blinked at him. Very dryly he replied, "…Thank you Charlie. I needed to hear that." Back to subject, "Now, just listen. I'm going inside the warehouse to see her. I want you to stay and wait. When I come back, I'll give you your mission."

"Yeh, yeh." The carriage rolled to a stop. "Go on an' snog awhile. I'll wait."

The doors opened, and Rathbone stepped out to the misty dockside. He turned to the driver, ordering the man to wait. Then through the window, he looked to Charlie, "You might want to keep your head down as a precaution."

Rolling his eyes, Charlie scooted to the floor of the hansom.


	30. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

The Eve

Rathbone pulled the heavy wooden door open. The creaked loudly on its hinges and he stepped inside. His steps echoed off the walls of the warehouse. The crates had already been loaded with all the boxes, crates and sheeted 'instruments'. Nervousness welled inside as he took note of the number of boxers readying the canvas to decoratively conceal the barge in yellow and blue stripes.

Wu Chow emerged from below deck of the Resolve, a small fishing ship he had purchased for the very mission at hand. He impatiently waved Rathbone to the ship. Crossing the ramp, Rathbone boarded the ship.

"You have _ten_ minutes." He snapped and marched to see to connecting the barges to the ship.

Rathbone quickly made his way below deck, finding Lin tied against a beam. Her head sunk low with her long black strands concealing her face from his view. A lump in his throat, he stepped before her, lowering to crouch in front of her. She did not move.

"Lin." Spoken barely above a whisper.

Lin's lashes twitched. Slowly they fluttered open. She looked up, her hair parting enough for her eyes to meet his. His fingers slid to tuck her strands behind her ears before moving farther back to untie the sash from around her mouth.

"Lin. It's tomorrow." He said, letting the sash rest around her shoulders.

She stared at him, beginning to tremble.

His eyes averted, lowering with his guilt and shame. His gaze fell upon her ankles, and he remembered the hoist. "Are you very injured?"

Lin opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came. She cleared her throat twice and finally spoke, "No." She watched him intently, her lips trembling before she could form the words, "…Where is Wang?"

"I…" He almost told her the truth. Instead he answered quietly, a hopeful lie. "They're alive and they have Inspector Doyle with them. He'll come for you in time." His voice sounded promising.

Lin gave a shuttered exhale of relief; her head falling forward to finally let her tears fall. Despite her own helplessness, she smiled, eyes closed, if only for a moment.

Rathbone resisted the urge to simply untie her…they could not leave the docks alive. "Lin," Both hands gently cupped her face to have her undivided attention. "Do not wait for me, whatever happens tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Lin searched his face with alarm. "What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I'm saying goodbye as best I can." Brushing her hair aside, he offered her a lying smile, "You're brother's already given you and Roy his blessing. And if you can't convince your brother comes after me I'm not holding back."

She began to angrily cry, struggling to loosen her bonds. "You can't!" She hissed.

"Stop," He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, "You'll draw attention… Lin," He lowered his voice, barely above a whisper again. "Can you really name anyone who does not wish to kill me after tomorrow?"

Lin stared at him, her eyes wide with hurt. "I don't."

Closing his eyes, he put his forehead to hers, "I know." He swallowed, "Whatever happens, know that I'm getting exactly what I've earned. There is no redemption."

"No…" She said, pulling her face from his to look at him. Rathbone sat back as well. "You can-_nnnt_!" The sash was pressed against her mouth. He tied it behind her head, and sat back to look at her. The apologetic expression dissipated. A hardened, cold face looked to her now.

"I am." He answered and stood. Looking down at Lin, who was suddenly trembling with confusion and fear, he smirked, "The only thing I can see that's certain is it will be a very memorable night."

Lin's eyes darted to the entrance of the cabin. Wu Chow stood there, watching coldly their exchange.

Rathbone turned to regard him, stepping toward the door before he called back to Lin on the way out, "It's a pity England could never accept a Chinese Queen after an event like this." Shrugging lightly, he stepped past Wu Chow.

The sound of the driver acknowledging the approach of Rathbone brought Charlie to rise from the floor of the hansom. He stretched his back with a groan of discomfort as Rathbone crawled inside and seated himself beside the boy. Immediately the hansom jerked and rolled on its way.

Charlie yawned loudly, rubbing his eye before he flicked something at the window. "So, wha's my mission?" He looked to Rathbone, but received no immediate answer. Charlie frowned, watching Rathbone look out the window with his eyes averted to the ground. "'Anyone 'ome?"

He finally stirred, a small sniff at the back of his hand before he turned to Charlie. His eyes were bloodshot, but he offered a thin smile. "You're to hide until the day after tomorrow."

"T'morrow's the Jubilee, ain't it?"

Rathbone nodded, reaching into his inner frock coat pocket. "Yes," H sniffled again.

Charlie blinked at him. "Somethin's gonna 'appen, ain't it?"

Rathbone pulled a long envelope from his pocket and looked to Charlie. He said nothing.

But Charlie stared with bewilderment. "You're cryin'."

"Shut up and listen," He snapped, handing him the envelope. "Don't break the seal on that envelope. Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to deliver that to either Inspector Doyle, Lord Gilroy on Fremont Street or, if possible, the Queen herself."

Charlie slowly took the envelope, overlooking the outside. It was blank, aside from the Rathbone seal. He faintly nodded and tucked it into the breast of his green vest, "Whoy I gotta hide?"

"Because my home will probably be raided afterwards for one purpose or another and everything in that envelope is going to set it right."

"You do somethin' bad?"

Rathbone looked to him with a weak laugh. "And then some."

Charlie lifted a brow. The only thing he could comprehend that was worse than bad was something unforgivable, something deserving penalty of death. "Did you kill someone?"

"Charlie."

"Oh come on. Who would I tell?"

Rathbone frowned, "I wouldn't want to find out. Now come on, I'm dropping you off at Baker Street, and you had better keep yourself hidden. Britain," He said, poking at his chest where the envelope rustled, "depends vastly on that, which makes you the most important man."

Charlie scoffed and snorted, "You mean _kid_."

"No," He shook his head, "I mean man. Yes, you're young, but I cannot trust any adult with this task. Charlie, this is a man's job. I'm trusting you, don't fail me."

He beamed, "Coo'." He sat back, hands clasping behind his head with pride.


	31. Chapter 30

**XXX**

Kickoff to the Queen's Jubilee

The hall clock chimed nine as Rathbone sat quietly in his room. Standing, he fastened the breast buttons of his uniform and stepped to his bed. His belt and saber lay ready. Unsheathing the blade, he overlooked it one last time. He'd sharpened it only once since its last ceremonial use… and that time was three hours ago. Turning his eyes to the mantel clock, he sighed, counting the three hours he had left. Gripping the saber in hand, he tested its weight before raising the blade and pressed it flat to his forehead.

Sheathing it, he clasped the belt around his waist and adjusted the crimson sash over his left shoulder. Try as he might to comb his hair to a respectable flatness, it refused. Finally he tossed the comb down and rolled his eyes. He was fiddling with pointless things in an effort to pass the torturous moments of waiting.

He paced the floor, boots muffled as he meditated, luring himself to a place where miracles happened. The clock chimed again.

By the eighth chime he was tearing down the hall, a convincing smile upon his face as he met with the maid downstairs.

"Your carriage is ready, sir." She curtsied.

Nodding shortly, he moved to the door, where Miles opened it for him, following him out to properly see him to the carriage. Stepping into the carriage, he called back to his butler, "Enjoy the firework display Miles. There's much effort to be appreciated there."

Miles smiled in return and nodded, "I shall sir! Have a splendid evening!" The driver's whip snapped over the horses' heads. They started off, and Rathbone sank into the pit of the carriage, tucking himself into the shadow for a last moment of silence. He would meet Victoria and join her in her carriage, accompany her on the way to the Thames… he would be face to face with the very woman he was betraying most of all, and he prayed she would not see through his guise.

Buckingham Palace was alive with foreign members of high esteem coming to pay the Queen their respects and admiration. Stepping from his coach, he walked into the palace, announced and shown into a crowd full of glimmering gowns and decorated uniforms. So many faces, some new, some familiar… his head was swimming, and he paid them all an equal amount of polite time before he was finally called away.

The Scottish coach waited, drawn by six plumed horses. The gown inside waited patiently for his arrival. During a steadying breath he politely crawled inside, sitting across from the occupant. The Queen herself smiled, eager to see her favorite cousin once more.

He smiled in return, and the door closed them inside.

"Nelson, I hear you've had much trouble as of late."

The smile pasted to his face was even beginning to fool him. "I regret to admit any truth in that."

"Well," She said with suppressed interest, "Tell me about it on the way."

Bowing his dark head to her, "As you wish, Ma'am."

The carriage glided from the palace among a sea of others, everyone wanting to get a front row view of the fireworks to kick start the Queen's Jubilee. Rathbone relayed the events of Lin's attack quite vaguely, stretching out the tale as long as he could until he was forced to continue it to the Jubilee Ball fiasco. Still, she quietly chuckled and gave a show of mild surprise as much as her status could afford to show. Although she had always been well informed, she always did prefer to listen to it first hand.

"We shall discuss this later in detail. I'm quite eager to ask you a few things." The carriage gently stopped, barely bobbing as the footman hopped off to open the door for the pair of them. The Queen exited first, her peacock gown swishing over the carpet as she turned to pay her adoring Londoners a kind smile.

Rathbone held his breath and stepped out into the warm summer night. He nodded respectfully to the passersby's, esteemed members making their way to the balcony. Smiling nervously as he followed the flow of the crowd, struggling to keep the smile pasted to his face.

His eyes trailed upward, catching the clock tower, a spire above into the night sky. Its face glowed a sickening yellow over the vertical flags that billowed in the night breeze. Turning with the crowd, the tower was lost behind the striped canopy that tented the balcony.

Rows of tall chairs lined against the decorated balcony. A canopy, matching the barges across the water, swayed in the gentle breeze over the Thames. Rathbone lurked behind the seats, noting who sat where. Sure as fate would have it, all nine of the royal members had arrived. Princes and Princesses all mingling politely to one another, content among their Black Watch who stood so protectively at the back wall.

Rathbone felt ill as he looked from their faces to the barges over the river. All the canvases remained closed…he knew they would not open until the fireworks would start. Slowly he turned his eyes skyward, knowing somewhere beyond the curtain, beyond the jagged edges of Parliament there was the face of the London clock tower…and it would chime soon enough.

Lin's eyes were wide. She'd been shaking since they set her down inside the ship. Gagged and bound, she remained helpless, a boxer always at her back to guard her. Wu Chow stepped inside, stalking close beside her as he walked to stand before her. A finger brushed against her cheek as he reconsidered his deal with Rathbone.

"_You have grown up."_ He noted in their native tongue.

She pulled her face from him and glared.

Wu Chow grinned again before he turned his attention to Lieu, "_When the fireworks start, slit her throat and leave her by the gun."_

Lin's breaths quickened through the sash over her mouth. She could no longer think of anything else…waiting for the sound of chiming, the cue.


	32. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

Countdown

Roy, Doyle and Wang all leered down to the barges below the bridge. A thick crowd buzzed around them in a deafening cluster as they eagerly awaited the display.

"You two warn the royal family - I have to save Lin!" Wang said, stepping back from the bridge.

Doyle turned to watch him, "How on earth do you plan to do tha-…"

Wang rushed past him and jumped off the lip of the bridge. After a long fall, he landed on the ship and rolled to a soft landing.

Doyle and Roy stared after him for a beat before they turned their attention to the crowd. Tall, black hats stood out from the top, which Doyle had little difficulty noticing thanks to his own height. "It's hopeless…" He said with despair, looking to Roy, "There's no way we can get through that in time."

"Don't give up Artie," He said, enthusiastic as always. His eyes turned to scope the terrain, the crowds and finally to the constable on his horse… "I've got an idea."

Big Ben gonged out, singing a deep song for the midnight hour. Her breaths were short, hyperventilating as she stared out at nothing, completely overtaken with terror. Two steps and Lieu was upon her. He grabbed her hair by the roots and snapped her head backwards. The sharp pinch of a blade pressed against her throat.

Rathbone's face ran cold at the sound of the low chimes. The crowd went into an uproar. Stepping behind the statue of the balcony, he lowered his eyes and prayed. Suddenly piercing whistles erupted with streams of smoky lines, popping loudly into the sky and fluttering down an array of colors over the Thames. The fireworks had begun.

Lin's breath caught as she saw it coming. A small rope hoist swung down over her head. With a bang, Lieu was knocked flat on his back.

Wang tore down the steps toward her, skidding to his knees as he untied the gag and moved to her bound wrists next. Lin was already squirming to free her hands. The moment one was freed she struck Wang across the face – hard.

His hand covered his cheek with emotional hurt. "What was that for?"

"You were late!" Throwing off the bonds and sash she got to her feet.

The bells ended their toll, lost in the popping of fireworks. He listened to the awe of the crowd to his left and the gasps and applauds of his less than immediate family to his right. He did not watch the fireworks, however, and glared past the shoulder of the stone lion, his focus locked upon the barge. He waited for movement, a sign of Lin or anyone for that matter… any notion of what was to come.

The canvas parted, and Wu Chow looked about casually, marking a mental note of the targets ahead. He spotted Rathbone hidden behind the statue and moved to load his gatlin gun.

So lost in thought, he was startled at the voice that called to him.

"…Nelson?"

Rathbone wiped the focused frown from his face and turned to lock his gaze upon the Queen who looked expectantly to him.

"Why are you hiding yourself there?"

He snapped into an innocent smile and stepped from the statue…much against his will. A nervous glance toward the barge, he prayed Wu Chow would not gun him down… he prayed it would buy him time. Smiling to her, he stood just behind her shoulder. "I wouldn't like to impede your view, Ma'am."

"Nonsense. You've arranged all this. You should have a front row seat." She quipped with a smile.

Unable to hold his eyes steadily, he looked from the barge and back to the Queen herself. "I regret that, uh, respectfully I must decline…" Glancing back to his hiding place, he turned to her with a most betraying smile, "Besides. I need to keep an eye on proceedings."

Another burst of brilliant colors brought the woman to applaud and smile. She turned to her favorite cousin, "Nelson, you've outdone yourself!"

Then it slipped. "Wait until you see the finale."

He froze, completely ill at the words that slipped, but unable to remove the smile that was threatening to dwindle. With a last bow, he parted from the Queen and marched back to the statue, looking expectantly toward the barge. He slowed ever so slightly and turned his eyes to the Black Watch, "Keep an eye on those barges." He said.

The moment he stepped out of Wu Chow's sight, he pulled the trigger.

The balcony was filled with a deafening explosion of repeating pops and bangs. Stone chipped and everyone was screaming. Rathbone hit the floor, hands clasped tightly over his ears while bullets ricocheted all around. When the noise stopped, Rathbone sat upward, the dust of debris from a riddled statue falling down from his hair and shoulders. He turned to the chairs, and found them all empty. Everyone was upon the floor, crawling to safety by escort of the guards. The thundering he was now hearing was a flare of something rising in his chest.

Something snapped as he looked back toward the barge, glaring around the scarred shoulder of the lion. He need only catch the glimpse of Wu Chow engaging in some battle with a man he assumed was Chon Wang. The battle was on. He tore from the balcony to make his way into Parliament. Steps clicked down the hall as he hastily made his way to the guards outside. Barking orders, he pointed them in the direction of the barges. Aside from the men holding the crowd at bay, the rest obeyed and began their march.

Lin and Wang battled their way through the ship, taking down one boxer at a time as they came. She had knocked down one in her own combat when she heard skirmish from behind. Gasping, Lieu came at her, strategically wrestling her to the ground with a staff weapon. He pressed it to her neck, pinning her down hard against the deck.

"Wang!" She choked out. A moment later her brother flew overhead, taking Lieu with him in his tackle. Lin popped to her feet, and lifted the discarded staff just in time to see Wu Chow himself charging at her.

His face was malicious, and his speed far surpassed her own. Lin was thrown off to roll down a stack of crates and landed upon a sub-deck. Her head throbbed from impact and the flashing of colors lost any distinction as it all faded to black.

Time slowly sped up as she heard the sounds of fireworks. They startled her back to life and she sat upright. Her brother was now lost in a struggle with Wu Chow, who had twisted her brother into a position of helplessness. Lin clawed into a nearby box for some resourceful item – anything that would save her brother.

Wu Chow loomed over him, grinning with pleasure as he raised the dragon dagger, still stained with his father's blood. He was going to enjoy this…

"Wu Chow!" Lin called to him. He looked up, eyes dilating at the sight of Lin aiming an enormous rocket at him. The sparks hissed and whined, and the object whistled out of the tube, pushing him off her brother, off the ship and straight out into the dark of the sky. He quite literally exploded over the Thames.

Lin dropped the rocket and climbed to her brother, "Wang! Wang, I have to tell you something."

"Not now!" He said, waving her off as he jumped to his feet and ran.

"Wang, it's important!"

"Tell me on the way!" He called back to her as she followed his steps.

"You can't kill Rathbone," She started. Wang growled with frustration and shot her an annoyed glare just before he picked up his pace to outrun her, obviously not wishing to hear it.

"Wang!"

Rathbone marched back inside, his hand upon the hilt of his saber as he searched his thoughts for a swift way to get to the barges himself. As though a prayer had been answered, he heard the clopping of a galloping horse down the halls. Rathbone skid to a halt as a horse truly did turn the corner, rearing up to avoid hitting him.

The horse trotted sideways, revealing Roy and Doyle. "Hold it right there, Rath-bone!"

Rathbone looked to him with a smile of disapproval for such an immature insult.

"Judging by your hasty retreat your still twentieth in line from the throne!"

Rathbone's patience was thin with this one, "_Tenth_."

Doyle dismounted and straightened his brown coat.

"Inspector, arrest this man!" Roy said cockily.

The lanky man nodded, reaching into his pocket as he stepped toward the culprit. Rathbone panicked. His hand twitched, activating the device and the derringer launched into his hand…

"He's gotta gun!" Roy said, falling to the side of the horse for cover.

Artie Doyle did not move quickly enough. The bullet lodged into his shoulder, knocking him off his long legs to the floor.

Rathbone turned and ran down a second hall, stopping around the corner to wait for Roy…there were simply too many reasons why he wanted to kill the man.

Wang's voice called out down the hall, "What happened!?"

"Rathbone just took down Artie with a little sissy gun…"

"_Sissy gun_?" Rathbone repeated under his breath, with detest.

The voices were muffled, lost in the echoes of the room and the continuing popping of the fireworks outside. He flinched at a most familiar sound of scraping metal, and knew the sword display had just been dismembered.

Holding the hilt of his saber once more, he turned to dash into the nearest door and up a flight of stairs.


	33. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

Toll the Hour

Lin knelt beside Doyle, a hand beneath his back to support him as she pressed against his wound. Wang tossed the second rapier to Roy and turned to Lin.

"For father."

"For father." She said and then watched as Wang and Roy made their dash from the hall and around the corner.

Doyle pushed himself to a sit and looked to Lin, who stared out. Her breaths were short, and he was soon concerned. "You look like you're the one hit with the bullet."

"Did he really shoot you?" She asked, unmoving her eyes from the corner they had all vanished around.

"Yes," He grunted, shifting to lean against a pillar. "And I have enough evidence against him to at least give him seven years of severe flogging if not the gallows…"

Lin's eyes turned downward. She looked to him, "Would you…reconsider if I told you something?"

Doyle fell silent. He looked to her with complete incomprehension. "Whatever for?"

"I… He did not kill my father."

He sat upright. "You said he did! You said it repeatedly in the Yard! You claimed witness!"

"I was wrong!" She lied, "It was Wu Chow."

Doyle was dumbstruck as the possibility sank in. He could not know the truth if Wang killed him…his eyes rounded, "You have to stop them, they could be making a terrible mistake!" He pushed her shoulder, "Go, go!"

She turned on her heel to make a dash for the corner where Roy and Wang had disappeared. She did not go any further than a step as a handful of royal guards stepped around, blocking her view with their wide-shouldered uniforms and rifles.

She stumbled in her sudden stop, hearing the trudging of more guards falling in behind her. She looked around...and soon realized there was no fighting off the number of men with guns.

"Arrest her," One said, waving for them to close in on her.  
"Wait..." Doyle heaved, nudging himself higher against the pillar as he blinked hard against the blurring vision. "Up...Tower."

"You'll see a surgeon...and then you'll sit in a cell." The man said sternly.

"But th-the tower!" He protested weakly.

Lin's breaths were drawing shorter. She couldn't breathe...she needed to get up to that tower. The men were very close as they carefully inched closer to her. With a last hope, she looked to Doyle...who vanished behind a wall of uniforms.

Both her arms were forcefully grabbed. Stubbornly she attempted to hold her ground, but by the third tug, she succumbed and followed their lead outside...the wheels in her head turning as she looked between them. There had to be a way...

Rathbone tore his way up the stairwell of the belfry. Lin had not come, and Wang was hot on his tail. It told him one of two things had happened. Either Lin had given up on him or she was dead. He preferred to believe the first, but the latter of the two rang a pitching scream in his ears. It was Wang's fault. It was Roy's fault. And it was _his_ fault.

Before he knew it he had traveled halfway up the belfry, driven on some mad amount of energy that was rushing hotly through him. The sound of footsteps stomping up from below drew his attention. Rathbone pressed to the edge of the railing, gripping the derringer as he found Roy and Wang climbing after him, armed with the decorative swords from the hall walls below.

The gun was aimed and fired, splintering the railing beside the men below, sending shards of wood into the air. He wasted no time as he turned to dash up the steps, hearing Roy call something after him, but his words were lost in the pounding in his ears, unable to tell the difference between the popping of the fireworks outside or the thundering of an alarmingly fast heartbeat.

With a last leap, he reached the last of the steps and came to the landing of the belfry - a catwalk framing Big Ben itself. Its hollowed body groaned and hummed in the echo of the fireworks that spilled through the milky glass on the levels overhead. Rathbone looked up, catching the colorful lights flicking and flashing through the inner face of the clock tower itself.

Up a short stairway, jumping every other step, he tucked himself beneath the next set of steps, just avoiding the light from the display outside. He pressed his back against the brick and iron framework and closed his eyes, hand upon the hilt of the sword. There was no charming his way out of this one… The only thing that could ruin the letter's intended purpose would be to kill of the very two who wished him dead. By Roy and Wang's deaths, Rathbone would be deprived of both freedom and her...

Behind closed eyes he saw Lin's face, confused and worried as she looked to him pleadingly, gagged and bound. He'd left her, entrusting strangers to do the heroic work as he continued to hide behind a lion's statue. Cowardice. Anger welled up inside as he thought of it all…Wang had already given Lin and Roy his blessing…and yet Roy had failed in saving her. Suddenly he was not so sure Roy was worth sparing.

Through the cracks and pops of firecrackers, he felt two more presences enter the clock tower. Peering down through the stairwell he watched the two men, armed, creep their way up the steps. He recalled the last time he wished for death, welcomed it so openly…Lin would could not kill an unarmed man. Focused on the one person he despised most of all, he slowly unsheathed the saber and pressed his back to the wall even more. Watching Roy move up the steps just a foot away, he waited for the right time to strike.

The American was wide-eyed as he inched his way up the steps.

"I don't think he's up here!" He called back to his friend and began to climb back down the steps. Wang called back, urging him to continue. Roy paused, teeth grit, muttering an oath. He pressed upward, coming to the second of the rafters. Like some man possessed, he watched Roy move past him, nearing one of the faces of the clock.

Rathbone stepped from the shadows, saber in hand as he debated running the man through with the cold blade…but it simply wasn't enough. In a last minute thought, he decided to enjoy this.

"ROY!" Wang called from below.

Roy turned, gasping when Rathbone closed in on him and dropped his sword. Rathbone's boot slammed into his chest, knocking him to the face of the clock where Roy smashed straight through the milky glass, breaking through the metal framework and vanished in a glitter of fireworks and glass-shards.

Rathbone smirked, "Whoops." His attention snapped back toward Wang, who was coming up the steps to avenge his friend. Tucking the toe of his boot beneath the blade of the fallen rapier, he launched it into the air to catch it with his left hand. His own demise had been secure…but he wanted one last fight. Just one.


	34. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

Disturbing News

Lin and Doyle were escorted from the building to the courtyard below, a flat and almost barren landscape from centuries of use. The guards made little time to waste as they began rounding up suspicious faces…namely anyone who looked Chinese. A wagon waited ahead, where several bruised and beaten Boxers sat groggily inside, trapped by the armed guards outside.

Her heart leapt with fear. Being trapped inside with those men seemed a death sentence. She turned to flee but her arms were still held tightly by the two guards. Shoving her heels into the damp gravel and grass beneath her slippers, she prayed for a miracle, a distraction…anything.

A loud smashing sounded from above, followed by several screams from the crowd that had not yet been evacuated from the streetside. Everyone looked skyward, catching the face of the clocktower being smashed through.

"Roy!" Lin and Doyle seemed to say at the same time. Everyone was in a state of shock, their attention being torn between the man dangling from the hand of a clock above and the men who were giving out new orders to the crowd. Lin's eyes searched the broken face of the clock for a sign of anyone inside…there was only one person she knew who would perform such a horrible act, who truly had a death wish.

Without questioning the risk, she trusted the guards to hold her arms as she kicked her feet against another nearby, twisting her arms free in her flip before she turned on her heel and fled, vanishing through the crowd of guards and busy bobbies.

Everyone began clearing the square, and the sudden unity in action brought Lin to pause, her heart sinking as she stood at the doorway to look back to the square. Seeing no body, she breathed and whirled around to enter the tower once more. But a set of large teeth teeth among a bearded jaw brought her gasping and flying backwards to avoid the bladed cane.

The man gruffly laughed as she found her balance and slipped into a fighting stance, moving back to the square ever so slowly.

"I've a bone to pick with you."

"One more." Rathbone said, holding Wang's rapier between the blades of his own two swords. He flung the weapon back to the man. As Wang captured the blade, his eyes filled with understanding now… This man could not be beaten with swords.

Rathbone smiled, knowing the man was catching on and readied himself for another round. The two engaged again, and Wang quickly lost the blade once more…this time, Rathbone purposely flung it far from his hand.

Wang was cornered, looking upon the pale face of a rather insane Englishman with two blades. Looking to his rival, Wang nodded, "One more."

His head canted, silently questioning his seriousness. But Wang nodded with determination. Gladly, Rathbone saluted him with the rapier and then tossed it to him, blade downward.

Exhaustedly, Lin's brother caught the weapon, his determination swiftly shifting to resolve. "You killed my friend." The blade swung to the rops, suspending the rafters.

They both jolted as the catwalk began to give way, Rathbone's sword clamored to the rafter as he clung instinctively to the railing. The sword slid, falling to the levels below.

"You killed my father!" Wang said, slicing another rope.

Rathbone was slammed against the rafters, his fingers slipping from their grip as he was flung off on impact against the face of the clock. It was a deafening sound, smashing through the glass, the iron framework and into the flashing lights. Rathbone caught the vagest glimpse of blue and red billowing in the wind, before he was lost in the motion of free falling.

Her heart lurched at the sound of another crash above. The man with the bearded jaw looked up as well. Seeing the man distracted, Lin spun around, knocking the manto stumble sideways just before she turned and bolted from the square.

Lin ran until she was certain the man was not on her heels. Skidding to a stop around a corner, she pressed herself to the wall and peered back to the square. Before her eyes could focus, her attention was drawn skyward again. Two men were yelling at the top of their lungs, tearing down the banner as they made a swift descend from the face of the clock. The outrageous sight assured her it could only be her brother and his American sidekick. They reached the end of their rope…or banner. The tug at the end brought them to a last bounce, and far off course from where Lin had expected them to fall.

She ducked.

A crashing and whinning of horses sounded from behind. Lin slowly turned around to see she had been hiding in the shadow of the royal carriage.

"Wang! Roy!" She called out and moved to the window, reaching it before several more guards came stomping up behind her. Lin poked her head inside, finding the two men grinning stupidly at the seat across from them. Lin swivelled her head before she gave a startled blink.

"You're Majesty!" She gasped just before she was yanked from the window. The guards held her aside as the door was opened and Roy and Wang were pulled from the carriage, followed by Victoria herself.

"Owe, owe…hey, we just fell like five hundred feet. Go easy."

"Three hundred." The Queen corrected.

"Oh." Roy said, silencing himself.

Lin and Wang looked to one another before they looked between the guardsmen. "You're Majesty, I can explain." Wang said, having her full attention as she stood quietly beside her broken carriage.

"WAIT!" Cried a voice. A small figure crawled out from beneath the carriage, "Wait, Majesty! Eh, I have something 'ere."

"Hey kid!" Roy said.

"What are you doing here?" Wang asked with surprise and disapproval.

Charlie looked to the guard that stepped up at his side. Removing his hat, he respectfully bowed down low to the Queen and removed the envelope from his pocket. "I was suppose to give this tomorrow, but it's after midnight now. It's a letter from Lord Rafbone."

She blinked with surprise at the name. She looked to the guard beside the boy, "Hand me that letter immediately."

The man nodded and took the letter before he handed it to the Queen. Breaking the seal, she slipped the folded papers out and began to read.

The captives stood patiently as she began to read nonchalantly. The fireworks had ceased, the crowd was quieting somewhere beyond the carriage and wall of guards… Lin looked to her brother then, the both of them held firmly by English guards.

"Wang. I have something to tell you."

Wang nodded, "I know. You were not sent by the Emperor."

A slight frown crossed her face. "No, I…" Her words were suddenly cut off by a woman's voice.

"Where is Lord Rathbone?" She inquired to the four as she refolded the letter and tucked it into her hands, gracefully clasped over her waist.

They exchnged looks. Lin looked to the Queen, speaking first, "I-I don't know."

Roy looked to Wang when he realised he could be blamed for the death of a noble lord, "You saw him last, right, Chon?"

Wang nodded, eyes averting. "Yes. He fell…over there." He darted his eyes toward the square.

A silence fell as all eyes curiously turned in that direction. At the queen's command, a handful of guards moved that direction, toward the center of the square.

Lin squinted against the trick of darkness and the figures far off. She knew there lay a fountain there. "Wang…" She managed to say softly before she looked to him.

Wang nodded silently.

Lin's eyes widened. Denial was taking over. She hsook her head, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Must I demand to know what everyone is talking about?" The Queen quipped as she looked between them all.

"Rathbone's been trying to get the crown." Roy said in an attempt to gently defend their cause.

Wang looked to her. He took a deep breath, before he most seriously said, "He killed my father."

The Queen's eyes flamed.

"No, Wang." Lin said quietly. With all eyes on her, Lin shook her head. "Wu Chow did. He poisoned him. Rathbone was blackmailed."

Wang's jaw slowly dropped, his brows knitting with confused anger, "You said – you told me you wanted to kill him!"

"I lied!" She argued. "If I told you the truth you would not have listened."

Roy shook his head, "She's got a point, Chon. You do get a little crazy when you're avenging your relatives. Remember when you thought I killed your uncle?"

Wang's eyes were rounded, slowly sinking to the ground. "I've made…a mistake…"

Lin hiccuped, looking to the Queen, "I'm sorry."

The Queen stared at them all in silence. "Get them out of my sight!" She said. Immediately the three were thrown into the wagon with the boxers and driven off…while Charlie remained behind, hidden inside a tiny shrub of the square garden.


	35. Chapter 34

**XXXIV**

Uncommon Fate

It seemed an eternity that he was submerged. Everything had been muffled out, unimportant, numbed out… Sounds slowly surfaced through the filter of whatever was muffling them out. In one breath's moment he was flooded by the most agonizing pain, a deafening throbbing in his brain that seemed to ripple all the way down to his toes. The scent of blood, smoke and smelling salts made him wrinkle his nose and turn his head away. He regretted the move immediately when a piercing pang seared up his spine and straight into his legs.

Attempting to open his eyes, he caught only the faintest sign of a torn flag above before it all faded to black once more.

Rathbone woke to the sound of rustling and birds chirping. He squinted against the light that flooded into his eyes and moaned at the ache in his entire body.

"Oh!" Cried a small, squeaky voice. The light quickly faded out again. "I'm sorry, if that was too bright."

Rathbone cleared his throat as best he could, pulling a heavy hand to his eyes to wipe out the blurs. "…Agatha?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Like…I fell out of the London Clock Tower."

"You did."

Rathbone's eyes opened, brows knotted unevenly as he scoured the room from his bed. Agatha stood there, hands clasped as she patiently waited at the foot of his bed. "I…did?"

She nodded most seriously, "You certainly did, sir. Why, you've been getting so many missives since the incident, I've had to tell the papers you're unavailable to write anything as of yet."

"How long have I been out?"

"Well," She thought, "We thought you were waking several times yesterday. I'm so glad you're awake now, sir!"

Sighing, he frowned at the rest of his room…he certainly felt like he'd been sleeping under the bar of an enormous mousetrap for the last week. "What time is it now?"

"Ten o'clock in the morning, sir." She said as her skirts rustled as she crossed the room to the small table and lifted the daily paper, "Wouldn't you know it, sir. This is the second time you've knocked Jack the Ripper off the front page!" She giggled, handing him the paper.

Scuffing his hair about, he carefully moved back to the stack of pillows before he took the paper from her. His eyes turned down to the page…he blinked. Then blinked again. "This is today's?"

"Yes, sir. Yesterday's is on the rack as usual. There's three days worth you haven't read."

"I…_landed_ on someone?" He asked with bafflement.

"Oh yes!" She said direly and then grinned widely, "Inspector Doyle confirmed it was Jack the Ripper himself and closed the case. He's even pardoned from that little break-in on Baker Street once your letter reached the Queen. She pardoned you all, in fact. Except those Boxers, naturally… And that Looney Lin!"

His attention snapped to the housekeeper. "Chon Lin," He corrected her absently, "What about her?"

"Miss Chon's nothing to do with the boxers like everyone said."

"She's _alive_?" He blinked, "Is she pardoned as well?" He was unable to mask his hopefulness. Perhaps his information to Gilroy had paid off…it was more than likely the gossip of Rathbone's own uncertainties, victimizing himself had lured some sympathy from the right names. Being Her Majesty's favorite likely had something to do with that as well.

Mrs. Lindon blinked oddly at him and nodded, "Yes, indeed. I found it very odd as well. But!" She threw her hands up with a chipper resolve, "I don't know the details and therefore cannot judge."

Rathbone stared down at the front page, befuddled beyond words. "They were…knighted?" His nose wrinkled at the idea. He lowered the paper to his lap and looked aghast to his housekeeper… Knighting foreigners was simply not done. Not to mention attacking the Queen's favorite cousin and dropping him out of a clock tower…it seemed there should have been too many points against those men to be knighted.

"Indeed!" She said, collecting the morning's cold breakfast, "Shall I have the boy send up a late breakfast for you?"

"The boy?"

Mrs. Lindon blinked at him, balancing the tray on her hip. "Yes. Mr. Chaplin. Charlie. The boy you brought here some time ago?"

Rathbone's eyes lit up with recognition, "Yes, I …thought he had gone. I'd like to speak with him."

"I thought so," She said with a knowing smile as she stepped towards the doorway, "He was the only one who managed to pocket a bottle of smelling salts when they found you. Everyone thought you were dead! Lucky that murderer broke your fall…and the fountain. Well, Charlie will be in soon with your breakfast."

Rathbone poured over the pages of the paper, downing his coffee before Charlie came waddling in with a breakfast tray.

"Well," He said, sizing up Rathbone who looked up expectantly from his paper. "You've looked better."

"I thought you were leaving."

"Nah," He shook his head, setting the tray on the small table before he turned back to Rathbone, "No' yet. O'bannon and Chon say they' gonna go to America. Thought I'd try stealin' a ride wit' them."

Faintly smiling, Rathbone shrugged, "If that's what you want."

"Yeah." Charlie hopped onto the end of the bed, tugging at the buttons of his new vest. "Doyle's goin' to China to return the seal." Rathbone nodded, sliding carefully out of bed with discomfort. Charlie jumped from the bed, moving to grab his arm.

"I'm fine, go on." He nodded Charlie away.

Charlie stepped back, watching him carefully as he straightened his sleeping clothes and slipped into a robe. "You know, I think you ought to go get 'er."

Passing Charlie, Rathbone shot him a grimacing face. "Lin wouldn't want to see me…she's got a good thing with that American, I'm sure."

"What?" Charlie scoffed, walking with him to the small table and helping himself to a chair as they both seated themselves. "Tha' Roy's funny enough to 'er. But it aint him she keeps askin' 'bout."

Dropping the napkin to his lap, Rathbone looked curiously to Charlie.

Matter-of-factly Charlie nodded, "Yeah. I think you ought to go after 'er. She's miserable ole the time. I know. I'm the one whose oleways answerin' doors. Every day, twice a day even, she comes knockin'."

Hope seemed to stir his appetite, "Will she be coming back today?"

Charlie's nose wrinkled. He shook his head, slouching back in his chair.

"Don't slouch. Why not?"

Huffing, Charlie scooted up straight. "'Coz she's 'avin' luncheon at Buckin'am Palace. The're leavin' tomorrow. I might be goin' myself. 'Aven't made my mind up yet, though."

Rathbone lowered the fork, "Tomorrow." He repeated…

"Tha's whoy I'm sayin'. If you wanna get 'er, now's the time."

Rathbone hesitated before he shook his head. "No…"

"Why!"

"Charlie, I can barely walk yet… What makes you think I could even defend myself if those two morons come at me?" Slapping aside the cloth napkin, he rubbed his lower lip pensively. Suddenly the idea struck him. A resolved gleam flickered in his eyes as he looked to his young friend. "How would you like to take on one more mission for me … until I am able to catch up?"

Charlie grinned, "You're on."


	36. Chapter 35

**XXXV**

Double-Forbidden

Lin had never felt so awkward in all her life. Lunch at Buckingham Palace with the Queen herself was most honorable, most interesting. However, the woman seemed quite interested to know how they had come to know her favorite cousin, the very man she was dubbing a hero. Roy's charming exterior faded at the strange mention, and they all three exchanged awkward glances. There a strange silence had fallen and no one knew what to say.

Roy and Wang were convinced the man was guilty, that the letter was only a cushion for his fall from grace if he failed to receive the crown. Lin never argued. It was half true, or so she wanted to believe.

In an odd, but friendly silence, they left the Palace and stood outside the carriage.

Lin and Wang crawled inside and waited as Roy gave some last words to the Queen, leaving her in a stifling snicker as she tried to withhold some outburst out in the open. Grinning, he stepped to their coach to join the Chon siblings.

"Oh hey!" He paused with a hand on the carriage door as he looked up to the driver. "Drop me off at Madame Tussaud's!" He chuckled and closed the door, instead of allowing the footman to do so.

"Tussaud's?" Wang asked.

Roy still grinned as the carriage began to move. "Yeah, someone wrote to me askin' me to pose for their latest project." With false modesty and a rather proud grin, he sat back and folded his arms. "You two gonna be all right without me?"

Wang and Lin exchanged suppressed smiles. Wang looked to Roy and nodded in a mock of seriousness. "We'll live."

The two men, mostly Roy, spoke about the previous battle, avoiding the topic of Lord Rathbone's uncertain motives. Lin was very grateful, sitting quiet and still beside her brother. She felt so tense, wondering if she would ever be able to see him one last time without her brother's knowledge. One last time…it didn't seem right.

The coachman called the horses to a stop. Roy gleefully hopped out of the carriage, the footman having practically darted around to catch the door to do his one and only job properly.

Roy patted the footman on the back and waved to the Chon pair before making his way to the wax museum.

Lin took a side glance to Wang at her side, nibbling on her lower lip. He was silent, staring thoughtfully out the window for a long while before he realized she was looking expectantly at him.

He blinked, curiously. "What?"

"Do you … think it was all a mistake?" He stared at her, and she elaborated. "Rathbone. A misunderstanding."

Wang's face hardened with seriousness. He looked to the window, "No."

Lin looked to her hands on her lap. Another ridiculously long moment of quiet. Suddenly Wang's face scrunched with befuddlement. He looked to his sister. "Why do you ask? Lin, you were there."

Lin nodded. "I was there … more than you were."

Wang looked quizzically at her, "What?"

Finally, she looked up, swallowing down her nerves. "I spoke to him many times."

His face went blank.

"We…" She tried to search for a white lie that would not spark Wang's famous temper. "Sort of became friends."

Disapproval brought a frown on his face, "Lin." He said deeply, expectantly.

The resemblance to their father was disarming to her, as if Wang could see right through her. She tugged at the fine fabric of the new dress on her lap, "You don't listen. I tried to tell you. He's…not so bad."

"Lin. He kicked Roy out of the clock."

Lin blinked at him, slowly frowning, "He would not do that. He was counting on you both to save me…"

"-He did."

Lin started on a protest when she lost her words.

"And then he tried to kill me." Wang shifted to face her more directly, crossing his arms. His face was wrinkled again with confusion as he studied his little sister, "He had those Boxers torture you."

"We were all outnumbered. And…" Fingertips rose to feel the heat that flushed through her cheeks at her words, "I might have screamed more than needed. They didn't pull so hard."

Wang's eyes went irate, "Lin! You – you –you tricked me! All this time, you worked with him!" A finger pointing in her face, he stared at her. Then he jumped with a coming thought, "That's where you go! Every afternoon! You go to see _him_!"

Lin raised her voice this time in defense, "I haven't seen him. He's too injured for visitors!"

"You're seeing him! You're…" His jaw dropped, and so did the finger. He was practically staring at her as though she had just transformed into a horrifying creature, "You're _seeing_ him!"

But Lin frowned in defiance, "Wang."

"You like him!"

"Wang?"

"You're blushing!"

"WANG!"

He fell silent. Lin composed herself, keeping a steady frown upon him. "You jump to conclusions. We're friends…" But as she shifted in her seat to look out the window, she found herself lost in a flashback of heated kisses, each one interrupted, each moment unfinished. Her cheeks burned once more.

Wang slid back into his seat, staring at her still with disbelief. "Does he actually like you?"

Lin snapped her head at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Lin, he's a killer!"

"So are you!"

Face hardening once more, the father tone returned. "Lin, I forbid him."

Lin refused to look at him, smiling faintly with some indifference. "You already said that about Roy."

"This is _double_-forbidden!" They both sat forward, arms folded, both peeved. Suddenly Wang spoke once more. "You should consider Roy. He's not so bad."

"You say that now."


	37. Chapter 36

**XXXVI**

Missives

Their day for departing with London had finally arrived. Wang remained quite perturbed about the ordeal. He busied himself with his puzzle box until their buggy was ready. When he was near close to finishing the puzzle, he had fallen victim once again to Roy's unscrupulous habit of taking over.

"I must have patience." Wang protested, clinging to his box.

"Oh come on, you just tear off the lid. Come on, I'll show you," Roy snatched for the box. The two played tug-o'-war until the lid snapped off and a stone flipped out.

"You broke it!" Wang cried, kneeling to pick up the fallen stone.

Rather disappointed, Roy chucked the broken lid aside, "It's just a rock with some scribbles on it."

"That's Chinese!" Wang turned the smooth skipping stone over and read the message. "'Family is forever my son. I am glad you cast your own stone.'" Touched by the meaning, he felt a rush of relief that his father had not truly forsaken him.

"Oh wow. That's a great message." Roy quipped before he turned to regard the waiting buggy.

Lin lingered by the back trunk, grinning with her newfound rebelliousness at her brother's wishes.

Wang recognized that smile…it was telling him that she had a secret.

Roy's voice interrupted his glaring, "I'd like to cast my own stone."

They looked to one another. Roy's interest in Lin suddenly seemed harmless. It could be worse. It could have been Lord Rathbone. Still disapproving of his sister's available suitors, he nodded the go-ahead for Roy to follow her into the buggy.

Lin stepped into the carriage, adjusting the crimson gown. The gown, a gift from one of the duchesses who had witnessed the events of the Jubilee. In fact, the trio had received a great deal many things as gifts of thanks. She smiled, knowing just what other secret lay hidden in the trunk.

As she had been lingering beside the back of the buggy, Charlie had poked his head out and passed her a small fold of paper. Charlie ducked in time before he could be spotted by the pair of bickering men. Lin smiled with protest, unwilling to yield to her brother's temper as he glared at her and as she stepped to the buggy and seated herself, she slipped out the paper from her hip pocket.

In small, but familiar handwriting, she read the missive in silence.

'_Our private page, the boy, will be keeping me updated until I can find you.'_

The buggy bounced with the sudden weight of two men climbing in. Lin shoved the note into her pocket, folded her hands and beamed. She would wait for him, and not Wang, or Roy or the end of the Earth would keep her from welcoming him in America.


End file.
